The Lost Prince
by NinjaCat263
Summary: The Games are over. Now the Revolution begins. But war isn't as simple as Vegeta first thought; especially with Bulma in Freeza's clutches. The one Saiyan standing in his way of marching straight into the Capital is the President of the long-forgotten Region 13. What his friends, allies, and enemies should've learned from the Games is to never underestimate Prince Vegeta Saiyan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with the final part of this trilogy. I will say that this was probably my favorite one to write out of the three. Thank you to everyone who's read my stories and as always, ****Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins. Plus a big shout out to Team Four Star since their DBZ Abridged was the inspiration that sparked this series. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Update: Hey, guys. Since I've finally got all three up and posted, I decided to go back and reedit to correct any mistakes and to make some clarifications to my stories. The story remains the same at its heart and I'm leaving all previous notes in place. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy my writings.**

* * *

1

In the dimly lit tunnels, Vegeta hid away from the prying eyes of Region 13. Releasing a shuddering breath as fear danced across the Bond, the black, flame-haired teen whispered to himself, "Breath. Start from the beginning. My name is Vegeta Saiyan. I was born in the Capital. Freeza murdered my parents and banished me to Region 12. I Competed in the Dragon Games twice and survived. Bulma… My Mate was left… in the Arena… And I'm going to rescue Her even if it's the last thing I do." "Prince Vegeta?" A voice called out, breaking his concentration.

Groaning inwardly, Vegeta sighed as he rolled his coal-black eyes at the nurse who'd found him once again, "Can't I get a minute to be alone in peace in this forsaken place?" The pretty little thing approached the Saiyan Prince with caution, her brown hair pulled back out of her fair face and her brown eyes watching for even the slightest movement should he try to attack, "Did you have another nightmare, Prince Vegeta?" Pathetically hugging his knees to his chest like he was four years old, Vegeta kept his head down to hide his teary eyes for the annoying woman. "You're not my Mate, so stop acting like she's dead." Came his muffled reply.

"Of course Bulma's alive, Prince Vegeta. Now come on, let's get you back to bed." The nurse soothed as if he was a small child. Wildly swinging at the young woman, Vegeta snarled, "Get back!" It was the nurse's lucky day as a little silver-haired lady jerked her away, chuckling, "Whoa! Easy there, Prince. We mean you no harm." Staring blankly at the old woman, Vegeta frowned, resting his chin on top of his knees, _Why is she here?_ "Why don't you run along and give us some time, honey? I'll bring the Prince back safe and sound, I assure you." Ol'Margie said sweetly, gently guiding the poor nurse down the tunnel while ignoring the woman's protests.

Once they were truly alone, the thin, weathered woman sat with her back against the tunnel wall, facing Vegeta's culvert as she waited on the teen to speak. "I don't want to talk about it." Vegeta sighed, his head thunking back against the concrete wall. "Never said you had to, Prince." Ol'Margie smiled as she pulled out her knitting. She'd found it had been quite useful to help pass the time and now she had many feet that needed socks; she could make lots of those.

Unsuccessfully fighting a grin of his own at the soothing clicking of her well-worn knitting needles, the teen whimpered as more fear echoed inside his mind, "She's afraid… And I can't help Her." The clacking stopped momentarily as Marge processed his words, speaking as she resumed her project, "I'm afraid I can't help you there. It's been so long since I lost my Chosen and I never found another that I wanted to be with. All I can offer you is a listening ear without judgment." _That's all I need, Marge._ Although he was still unsure how much he could really tell the silver-hair Saiyan woman, Vegeta let himself ramble on about anything and everything that came to mind; from Bulma to the Games, even being in Region 13.

His words spent and his body exhausted, Vegeta felt his eyelids drooping even as he forced them back open. The sweet sight made the old Saiyan chuckle as she put her knitting away, "Come on, Prince, I'd say it's time for bed." "I'd have to agree with ya, Marge." The teen relented, forcing his aching body to stand. _How long has it been since I've trained? Not like I haven't tried, but that annoying creature keeps coming in to watch me… Maybe I should call for Nappa and see if he can get me out for a couple of hours to spar?_

* * *

However, once Ol'Margie had deposited him back in his room, all traces of sleep were wiped from Vegeta's mind as soon as he laid down. Laying on the uncomfortable hospital bed in the dimly lit room, the teen stayed stock still as long as he could, _This is__ hopeless! Another night without sleep. Why am I not surprised?_ Vegeta groused to himself as he got up to poke his head out and see where the bothersome nurses were. There was one down the hall, but it looked like he was moving towards another hallway, _It might just be my lucky night after all._

Silently sneaking away from the direction the nurse went, the Saiyan soon found his way to the room of someone he once considered _almost_ a friend. "Kakarot," Vegeta said, announcing himself to the dazed Saiyan. "Heeyyy, Best Buddy…" Goku sighed, his mind slowly coming back to him since they stopped drugging him earlier that day, "Listen, I wanted to go back for them. Really, I did. But after the lightning and everything… Piccolo told me I was KO'd by the electricity. Next thing I knew, we were on the hovercraft without Bulma, Chiaotzu, or Eighteen."

Curling his hands into fists in his lap, the black, spiky-haired Saiyan growled, "_He_ has Chi-Chi. My sweet, wonderful Chi-Chi. And now she's trapped in the Capital…" "Can your woman fight?" Vegeta asked gruffly, causing Goku to cock his head sideways, "What?" Crossing his thick arms over his broad chest, the Saiyan Prince repeated slower, "Can… your… woman… fight?" Dumbly staring at the other teen as if he'd grown two heads, Goku beamed at Vegeta after a minute, "Of course Chi-Chi can fight, Vegeta. How else would she have won her Game?"

"Tell me, Kakarot, do you think she will protect my Woman if she can?" Vegeta pressed, he was desperate for the hope that _someone_ was trying to protect his Bulma. Two pairs of inky black eyes met, both on the verge of tears that they could not let fall, "I think she would. Chi-Chi's real protective… and she was really excited to actually meet you and Bulma." Smirking at this new information, the Saiyan Prince nodded curtly, "Good." Then he turned on his heel and walked out without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

2

A few days later, Nappa arrived with the happy news that Vegeta was finally getting released from the hospital. "Isn't this great, Vegeta?" The bald guardian asked excitedly as his charge pulled his navy blue shirt on. "Yes, Nappa. Just wonderful." At that moment a tall, broad-chested man with spiky, disheveled black hair held back by a blood-red band walked in. The new visitor was in black pants, a black chest plate with green accents on the stomach, shoulder straps, and the sides which stretched down into rounded points over his thighs.

Vegeta nearly mistook the strange man for Goku, but there was no way the other Saiyan teen had gotten an x-shaped scar on his left cheek since he'd seen him last. "Bardock!" Nappa cried as he quickly wrapped his old friend up into a bone-crushing embrace, "When'd you get here?" "A week after that fiasco of a rescue." Bardock chuckled dryly, adding a little easier now that he could breath again, "I told Shenron I should've been involved with planning it."

Turning to face the boy he had not seen in years, the Saiyan warrior bowed at the waist but kept his black eyes on teen, "Prince Vegeta, I'm… sorry but I could not get your Mate out with me. Apparently, Freeza knew about my Mate all along and had her captured in the confusion caused by your arrow in the Arena. It's how my son's Chosen was taken as well." A black eyebrow arched up at the Saiyan's honest words as Vegeta crossed his arms, "Have you spoken to Kakarot?" Slowly rising to his full height, Bardock shook his head, "No. He has no idea who I am and I'd like to keep it that way until we rescue the women from the clutches of that murderer."

"Are you sure?" Nappa asked, clasping his comrade's shoulder, "I know how much you wanted to talk with him…" "It's for the best, Nappa." Bardock sighed gruffly. Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, the Saiyan warrior spoke to his Prince, "Come on, Little Prince; Paragus wants to meet with you before you go out into the rest of Region 13." "What did you just call me?" Vegeta growled darkly, he'd always hated the fact that he was smaller than most Saiyans which only made him try to prove himself more. "I've always called you Little Prince, Vegeta. Ever since your parents brought you home from the hospital." Bardock explained, sighing as he added, "Listen, your mother, rest her soul, called you Little One. Your father, my King, called you Son. We all had names for you, but after your Mother was killed we noticed that you started changing and that you didn't want us to address you by our names for you. So we stopped. When you were around, at least."

"So what made you think it was a good idea to start calling me that again?" Vegeta hissed, his usual scowl firmly planted on his face as he tried to intimidate the taller male. "My son's still alive, even after calling you a couple different names." Bardock shrugged, "I figured that if Kakarot could call you by his names for you and still walk around, then maybe you were still the Little Prince that I knew." Rolling his eyes at the Saiyan, _This is not the fearsome Captain Bardock that Nappa had told me about._ But he relented, "Fine. But only call me that when we're alone." A small grin pulled at the corners of the warrior's mouth, "As you wish, my Prince. But we've kept the Region's President waiting long enough; please, follow me."

* * *

The ride in the rickety old elevator was quiet for the most part, despite the questions Vegeta had bouncing around in his head. _How is 13 still here? Why was no one told about its existence, even after the first Rebellion? And how the heck does Nappa know more about what's going on than I do?_ The metal box shuddered as it stopped. "Here we are," Bardock announced as he lifted the waist-high fence meant to keep the riders from falling out, so they could leave the metal death trap.

A warm, rumbling baritone greeted them, "Welcome, Prince Vegeta." Shenron stood up from behind a table with white light coming from the triangles on the surface of it, gesturing to the one-eyed man at his side, "This is Paragus, President of Region 13." Studying the man, Vegeta noted his cropped, black hair, his mustache, the dark green shirt covered with a white jacket, and the scar over his left eye. _Definitely a Saiyan. But how loyal is he?_

"Please, take a seat," Paragus said, motioning to the chairs across from him and the dark brown-haired man still in an emerald jacket over a tan shirt. Warily watching the new male as he sat down, Vegeta waited for him to speak. _Better to know everything and say nothing than to speak and stay in the dark; as Dad once said._ Clearing his throat to break the silence, the Region's President said, "I know that this is all still new to you, Prince Vegeta. Or should it be King Vegeta?" _Never in my life have I needed something so much and never known 'til I received it…_ Ridding himself of that thought, Vegeta snapped, _"Prince_ Vegeta is fine. I won't take up my Father's title until his murder is dead." "As you wish, my Prince." The older Saiyan relented.

Returning back to the previous topic, Paragus stated, "I wish I had more time to give you to acclimate to how things are now, but time is one thing we can't waste nor do we seem to ever have enough of. I take you don't know what's been happening in the Regions?" "How can I if no one talks to me?" Vegeta snarked, glaring at the man across from him, _Probably because you told them not to tell me._ Leaning forward, the scarred man answered his own question, "There have been riots, revolts, and strikes in seven different Regions because of what you did in the Arena. And if we're going to stand a chance in uniting the Regions together _against_ the Capital, we've got to keep this momentum going. Because if we don't, if we let Freeza stomp this little flame out, then we may never get another chance at freedom."

Still not convinced, the teen questioned, "What does that have to do with me?" "Because you, Prince Vegeta, are The Lost Prince of Vegeta-sai." Shenron answered, holding up a hand to silence the Saiyan at his side, "There are Saiyans in every Region, even in the Capital, who will follow you. If you tell them to fight, they'll fight. If you tell them to stop, they'll stop. Your people have been waiting for you to ascend your father's throne since your banishment, and now's the time to make yourself known to them."

_But am I _ready_?_ Vegeta wondered as a tall, broad-shouldered, bald man whooped in excitement from the far end of the room. "Keep it down, Triclops, before I kill you!" Vegeta snapped, his heartrate skyrocketing from the sudden noise. Tienshinhan apologized, "Sorry, Vegeta, but I've been working on this for three weeks." Turning to Paragus and Shenron, the resident genius said, "I'm into the Regions network. It really shouldn't have taken me this long but Chiaotzu was the one who designed their communications networks and she was nothing, if not thorough. All we need now is the perfect message."

All eyes turned towards Vegeta, which only made him even more agitated. Pain rippled across the Bond as Vegeta clutched his right arm, not able to bring himself to look at their faces, he asked in a small, calm voice, "What about Bulma?" Shockingly red eyes gazed softly at the still young Prince, "I haven't been able to contact anyone in the Capital, not without risking their safety." Chiming in on Shenron's words, Bardock added, "Your Mate was alive but sedated the last time I saw her. And I've had nothing but radio silence from my inside man. Trust me, Prince, he won't let anything too bad happen to her but he's still having a hard time sticking his neck out for you." _So Raditz is watching over the Woman… Good. Now, all that Saibaman has to do is not get caught…_

Paragus speaking brought Vegeta out of his thoughts, "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to show the Regions that The Lost Prince is alive and kicking. Ready to join the fight against Freeza." "How we're going to that is by recording a series of propaganda clips to broadcast to the Regions, with you as the star. We're going to build up this flame that you started, Vegeta; until it's an inferno so big and so bright that not even Freeza can stop it." Shenron smiled proudly as he explained his plan.

Vegeta glared at the former Game Master, the despair easily heard in his gravelly voice, "You left Her in there… Didn't the Drunk tell you? Bulma was the one you should've got out, not me. She was supposed to be the one that lived…" Slamming a fist on the table, Paragus shouted, "This Revolution is about all of Ee-arth! Not just one girl!" Taking a deep breath, he continued a little calmer, softer, "For this Revolution to work, we need a voice." "Then you should've saved the Woman." Vegeta snarled, rising from his seat with barely contained rage, followed closely by Nappa and Bardock.

After Bardock closed the gate of the elevator, Vegeta wondered, "This place is entirely military, correct?" "Yes… I can see that you have another question, Little Prince, so go ahead and ask it." Bardock replied, holding off on starting the elevator until the teen was through with his questions. "I need to spar. Being cooped up for three weeks was not as helpful as those idiot doctors thought it would be." Vegeta stated, crossing his arms and tapping his black boot against the metal floor. Grinning at the teen, the Saiyan warrior chose their next stop, "As you wish, my Prince."


	3. Chapter 3

3

The three Saiyans fought for hours. When the Prince had thoroughly vented his anger, they stopped for water and a breather. Chuckling at bad joke Bardock learned from one of his comrades in his early years on the Freeza Force, Vegeta saw a scar-faced teen enter the training room. Brown eyes light up as the teen grinned, jogging over to the Saiyans sitting on the sparring mat, "Hey, Vegeta. Didn't think I'd see you here so soon. So, where's our girl?" "_My_ Mate was never _yours_, Weakling." Vegeta growled, standing to face down the challenger.

Yamcha raised his hands, his close-cut black hair bouncing as he stepped back, "Whoa, I didn't mean anything by that. Bulma's still my friend, no matter how hard you tried to keep us apart. Who do you think she went to, to complain about you? Who do you think held her as she cried about how you were pushing her away after the Game?" Clenching his fists, Vegeta fought the urge to throttle the teen as he snarled, "If you go _anywhere_ near the Woman again, I _will_ kill you where you stand." "I'm a lot stronger than when we were kids, Saiyan," Yamcha stated, flexing his arms as he crossed them over his chest. Coolly arching an eyebrow at his words, Vegeta smirked, "Well then, let's test that theory, Weakling."

Without complaint, Nappa and Bardock moved off to the side as the teens circled each other, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Yelling, Yamcha leapt forward, aiming his fist at his opponent's face. Easily catching the hand, Vegeta smirked at the taller fighter as he struck Yamcha in the stomach. Stumbling back, clutching his middle, the weakened fighter glanced up to find a fist descending toward him. Yamcha closed his eyes in defeat, waiting for the final blow in their too-short fight. But it never came.

Vegeta wasn't done humiliating his challenger yet. Grabbing Yamcha's throat, the Saiyan Prince picked up the teen and slammed him down against the padded mat. Vegeta squeezed just tight enough to make the brown eyes staring up at him widen in fear, bearing his sharpened canines to increase that fear, "You will _never_ defeat me, _Weakling_. The Woman C_hose_ me over you; _every time_. Stop trying to win Her back." "Vegeta." Nappa called softly, "Loosen up. He can't breathe." Quickly releasing his grip on the teen's neck, Vegeta scowled, "Stay out of what does not concern you, Nappa."

Now able to breathe, Yamcha scrambled to his feet, coughing, "Never said I was… I heard what Bulma said in that cave last year." Looking away from the frowning Saiyan, he whispered, "She crushed me far more than you ever could with two short sentences." "Get out of my sight." Vegeta spat, crossing his arms as he glared at the defeated fighter.

Bardock watched the non-Saiyan walk out of the room, his shoulders slumped in defeat, as he leaned towards Nappa, whispering, "Doesn't he worry you?" "Nah," Nappa shook his head as he rose to his feet, "this is nothing compared to how Vegeta was after his first Game." Clasping his charge's shoulder, the bald, mountain of a Saiyan, chuckled, "Come on, Vegeta, let's go get some chow."

* * *

Staring at the pitiful portions on the metal tray, Vegeta scowled, "This is pathetic. How is a Saiyan supposed to have the energy to fight if all we get is _this_?" Nappa slid a second tray over, grunting, "Saiyans get two trays of double portions every meal. Don't worry, Vegeta, you'll get used to it." _I doubt that._ Vegeta grumbled to himself as he scarfed down both trays, still hungry even after licking the trays clean.

Another Saiyan approached and whispered in Bardock's ear. The newcomer had a spiky, black mullet that he had pulled back at the nape of his thick neck, and wore the same black outfit as Bardock but where Bardock's armor is green, his was a pale, icy blue. "Thank you, Toma. Dismissed." Bardock said, waving the soldier off. "Toma?" Vegeta rolled the name off his tongue, trying to remember where he'd heard it before. "Yes, my Prince?" The tall warrior stopped and turned towards the teen, waiting on him to speak.

Suddenly, his black eyes lit up as he recalled where he'd heard the name before the light faded as Vegeta frowned, "You knew Selypa, didn't you?" A small, sad smile appeared on Toma's lips, nodding, "I did. Selypa was my Mate of five years before she was killed." Turning away from the man, Vegeta spoke barely above a whisper, "It's my fault…" "_No_, it wasn't. The only person that killed her was Freeza. You had nothing to do with it, my Prince." Toma said, harsher then he meant to, crouching down next to the table so as to not draw too much attention. "Selypa knew darn well what she was doing. Even before we met, she was working with what little underground there was in the Capital. Heck, she's the _reason_ there's even an underground at all."

Vegeta gazed into the coal-black eyes of this Saiyan he'd just met, so many people he'd trusted had trusted him, but can he? _It's not like I have to say much of anything…_ "How do…" Vegeta corrected himself, "How did you handle your Mate's pain?" Sighing deeply, Toma glanced at his best friend and captain who gladly moved over for him to sit and answer their Prince's question, "It was harder then you have it, Prince Vegeta, because everyone knows you are Mated to Bulma. Selypa and I were Mated in secret. Can you imagine how hard it was for me to keep a straight face while watching my Mate get beat to a pulp and not given the _slightest_ chance to defend herself? The only reason I'm here is because I was the one flying the hovercraft that pulled you guys from the Arena. Otherwise, I'd still be in the Capital doing what I could to protect your Mate while undermining that _murderer_ at every corner."

Raising from his seat, Toma nodded to the three warriors, "There is somewhere else I must be. Good luck, my Prince." Adding in a low whisper, "Don't be afraid of what you're feeling, it's natural. But don't let it consume you either." With his advice given, Bardock's second-in-command walked away, leaving a puzzled Vegeta to mull over his words as his companions chit-chatted about nothing of importance; to Vegeta anyway.

"Vegeta? Are you listening?" Nappa asked. When the teen didn't respond he went his usual route of getting the surly teen's attention, "Hey, Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta? Hey, Vegeta? Vegeettaaa?" "What, Nappa?" The flame-haired Prince snapped. Smiling at his ploy, Nappa thought, '_Works every time…_' "Me and Bardock have been trying to tell you something but you were zoned out." "Prince Vegeta," Bardock spoke to save his friend from the ire of the young Saiyan warrior, "Toma informed me that you've been given permission to visit 12 and see the destruction of the Region for yourself. Personally, I would not advise it right now. Not with how you're struggling with the Bond."

His harsh, gravelly voice softened by the concern the older Saiyan showed for him, Vegeta wondered, "When do I leave?" Silencing the captain with a glare, the teen quipped, "I heard you the first time, Bardock. I'm going and nothing you say will stop me. So tell me, when do I leave?" The spiky-haired warrior shook his head, losing the fight to keep from smiling, "Nine o'clock tomorrow morning. You'll be leaving from the South Hanger. And Nappa will go with you." "I don't need a babysitter." Vegeta pouted, crossing his arms. The bald guardian chuckled as he rested a large, meaty hand on his charge's shoulder, "I'll stay on the hovercraft, Vegeta. The only reason I'm even going is because I'm the only who can help you without hurting you, should something trigger..." "Fine!" Vegeta relented, "But I don't want to hear one word out of you on the ride there or back."


	4. Chapter 4

4

Nappa yelled over the sound of the hovercraft descending into what used to be Region 12's Square, "Bardock's crew went over every inch with a fine-tooth comb last night! So you don't have to worry about unexploded artillery! Meet us back here in two hours!" Nodding as he walked down the ramp, Vegeta slowed as he tried to recognize where exactly he was. _Ustice? That must be the Justice building. And that means this is what's left of the Square…_ Deliberately rotating to take in everything thing around him, Vegeta stared at the rubble that used to be bustling businesses.

_Why is there so much destruction that way?_ Vegeta wondered as he walked amongst the broken buildings. _The only things that direction are the Market, the Train Station, and the road leading to the Gate…_ Dropping to his knees at the sight of so many burned bodies, stretching from his feet to the Gate over a mile away, Vegeta roared in anguish at the senseless loss of life. The ground beneath him began to shake as his hair flickered between black and gold; eventually, the trembles stopped as his emotions settled back down into deep-seated hatred. "The dead have been mourned and they will be avenged," Vegeta promised to the wind as he forced himself up, _I cannot linger here. There is more I must see with my own eyes_.

The Saiyan Prince went to the Seam only to find that it was totally obliterated. Not even the underground foundations survived the bombings. Squatting next to what was once a house, Vegeta tried to calm down, _Breathe. Just breathe._ Frustrated by his emotions, he punched the hard ground and ran a hand down his face, growling, "It's not like I cared about this place! Why am I like this?!" _Because I did care… about my home… and my people…_ Roughly exhaling, Vegeta got moving again, there was one more place he had to visit; leaving behind a distinct indent in the ground.

The Winner's Ward was relatively untouched. Only the first two houses showing any sign of the destruction that happened not even a half-mile away, with their crooked shutters and shattered windows. Cautiously entering his ash-covered, light cerulean house, Vegeta noticed that nothing was out of place. _Strange. Somebody should've been through here by now to seize our houses back… Right?_

Familiar barking outside the kitchen door drew the teen towards it. As soon as the door was open, a short, pudgy brown ball of fluff dashed in; wagging its tail excitedly because someone was finally home. "Rancor, you mutt! How are you still alive?" Vegeta glared at the pup as he bounced around on his stubby legs, yipping at Vegeta like he always did. The dog sat, waiting for his treat that Nappa kept on the counter, his pink tongue hanging out the side of his white muzzle. Tossing Rancor a scrape of dried meat, Vegeta sighed as he squatted down to pet the dog's head, "Don't tell Nappa I did that, ok?"

With the puppy satisfied, Vegeta set about collecting a few things to take back in case Freeza _does_ send someone to reclaim his house. Shrugging into his black leather jacket, he grabbed a large duffle bag and set about grabbing what he needed, nothing more. Some MoonWater that Nappa kept on hand for cuts and pain, his old training armor, and the red and blue-banded capsules his Father had left for him; Vegeta had brought them in from the forest not long after the new Freeza Force Capitan had arrived. Lastly, he grabbed the binoculars off his dresser and, out of habit, looked through them at Bulma's empty house.

As Vegeta reached the bottom of the stairs, he realized he had to use the bathroom. Quickly dropping the bag in the large office, the teen darted into the small bathroom next to the stairs before Rancor could follow him. But he was stopped dead in his tracks by the teen in the mirror. Staring back at Vegeta was a young man with sharp, angler cheeks leading down to a strong chin, teal eyes over which rested blond eyebrows; but the most striking feature was the blond, flame-like hair that seems to sharper, stiffer, and not as flowy as his normal hair.

"I did it." Vegeta breathed as he reached out to touch his reflection, "I've finally realized the Legend. I've become the Legendary Super Saiyan…" Smirking to himself, drawing his hand back, "You better run while you can, Freeza; because you're not dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore."

Finished in the bathroom, the now Super Saiyan walked into the office and saw that Rancor had fallen asleep inside the duffle bag. _It'll be easier to sneak him back, I guess._ Glancing over the room, nothing stood out for Vegeta to take with; except on the desk was a tiny glass bottle that held a single, shriveled-up deathberry and a fresh purple rose. A dark scowl appeared on his tan face, _I know Nappa disposed of that ugly thing while we were on that blasted Journey. Someone_ has_ been here…_ Vegeta carefully hoisted the bag up onto his shoulder so he didn't wake the pup and headed over to the Briefs' house to see what comforts he could bring them back before he had to go met Nappa and the hovercraft.

* * *

Safely back underground in Region 13, Nappa showed Vegeta, who was currently hiding the fact he was the Legendary, where Hank and Panchy Briefs were now living; right next door to the Prince and his guardian. The blond woman opened the door, calling over her shoulder, "Sweetie! We have visitors!" "If it's another Saiyan…" Dr. Briefs next words died on his tongue as he laid eyes on his almost son-in-law, eyes lighting up as he spoke, "Vegeta! Come in, come in. It's not much and nowhere near the size we're used to, but with you here it might just start feeling like home."

Following the oddly bubbly couple into the tiny living quarters, Vegeta lifted his duffle bag up and gently set it on the small, square table. He dug around for what he had grabbed, "Here. I took only what I could carry." Tears pooled in deep blue eyes as Panchy clutched the picture of a young Bulma to her chest; it was taken right before they banished to Region 12 and it showed Bulma and Dr. Briefs working on one of his inventions, her pink tongue cutely sticking out as she focused on trying to get the machine working. "Thank you, Vegeta." She whispered, promising to herself that she would find a photo of his parents so the teen would know how she felt.

Vegeta pulled out a few of Dr. Briefs' favorite tools, then his bag stirred; making a yipping noise. Black eyes lit up at the familiar high-pitched barking as Nappa peered into the bag, "Rancor! Here boy, shake." The brown pup sat up, yawning great big before raising a tiny paw attached to a short, stubby leg and resting it in Nappa's palm. Scooping the pudgy mutt up, the bald mountain of a Saiyan cradled him to his chest as he lovingly stroked its soft fur. "What are you doing, Nappa?" Vegeta asked, scowling at the open display of affection rarely shown to outsiders. "I'm cuddling him, Vegeta." Nappa stated in his gravelly voice as if it was as plain as day.

Bulma's mother cooed at the puppy as she petted it's head, "I never knew you had such an adorable little creature as a pet." Nappa grinned, he loved the tiny, round ball of energy to death, "His name's Rancor. Vegeta let me keep him after we found him at the Market, his mom's owners were trying to sell the pups but he was free. Rancor was sick for almost a month after we got him, but Dende had just the stuff to fix him right up." "They have very strict rules here. I'd hate to think what they'll do to the little guy if someone finds him." Dr. Briefs said, bringing down the excitement of the room. Emptying the rest of his bag onto the table, Vegeta muttered, "Then we won't let them find him."


	5. Chapter 5

5

After spending some time with the Briefs, Vegeta and Nappa were able to successfully smuggle Rancor back to their room. It was incredibly easy since he was covered by Nappa's massive hands. Once they were sure that the pup wouldn't cause any trouble, the two Saiyans hurried to supper. Ee-arth's anthem drew all eyes to the t.v. screens on the poles throughout the vast room full of tables. A middle-aged man with brown hair, the tips were dyed a mixture of orange, yellow, and red; he was still dressed in a burnt orange suit with his firecracker tie, blue suede shoes, and wire-rim glasses.

"Hellllooo citizens of Ee-arth! Jimmy Firecracker here. And believe me, you _do not_ want to miss this Interview that I'm about to do. So stop whatever the heck it is you're doing and pay attention because my guest tonight will hopefully shed a little light on what happened that fateful night in the Quarter Quench Arena." Jimmy spoke with restrained energy, which was unusual for the normally vibrant host. The camera shifted over to show a blue-haired teen in a simple white dress, her Mark clearly visible since her hair was braided to the side.

The sight of his Mate caused Vegeta to stand and slowly walk towards the nearest t.v. as she replied, "I'm right there in the dark with 'em." Bulma's voice washed over Vegeta's sensitive ears, easing his mind and soothing his nerves; he wanted to close his eyes and imagine she was there with him but he also needed to study her face, memorizing every look and line. "Why don't you walk us through what you can of that final night?" Jimmy pressed, gently guiding the conversation the way he needed it to go.

Glancing off to the side at a vase full of purple roses, Bulma frowned for a split second before it disappeared and her attention returned to the man across from her. _She doesn't want to be there… And she's mad._ Vegeta had a small grin on his face as Bulma began to speak, her voice strong and commanding. "One thing you have to understand about the Games is that, in that Arena, you can have any wish you want. But only one."

"One wish? How much does that cost you?" Jimmy breathed, intrigued by this strange notion of granted wishes. Sharp blue eyes struggled to hide the burning fire within as Bulma spoke with refined elegance, "Its cost is too great for some; that's why only Winners walk out of the Arena. You see, Jimmy, the cost of your one wish is everything that you are. And that only way to give that up is to kill another person… in the Arena. So you hang on to that wish for as long as you can until you have no other choice but to use it." A sad smile danced on her strawberry red lips as she stared down at her hands in her lap, "In our first Game, Vegeta's wish was that I lived. My wish in the Quarter Quench was that he lived, despite his best efforts to convince me otherwise."

Steepling his fingers, the middle-aged host took a second to phrase his next question carefully, "Now, Bulma, can you ease the minds of the people? We're worried about your health..." Bulma clutched one hand against her stomach, the other curling into a fist as she seethed in anger, "I lost the baby. I lost the only part of my Mate I had left to hold onto…" "Bulma… I'm not sure if you know this, but Vegeta _is_ alive. He was captured by rebels after destroying the force field." Jimmy soothed, adding, "It seemed like our favorite Prince was in on their plan…"

"No!" Bulma hissed, shaking her head vehemently, "We had no idea our allies had a bigger plan in mind. Trust me, _if_, and that's a big if, Vegeta had known the slightest bit of what Tienshinhan and the others were planning, he wouldn't've let us pair up with them. That idiot Saiyan's whole point of being in that Game was to die for me, so why would he risk me getting captured or killed on a far-fetched plan that shouldn't have even worked." At Jimmy's quirked eyebrow Bulma sighed, "I saw the footage. It was either a miracle or the biggest stroke of luck I've ever seen for Vegeta to get the timing right… But then again, _it is_ Vegeta Saiyan we're talking about."

Jimmy rested one ankle atop a knee as he sat back, resting a finger against his mouth as he thought about where to go next in this Interview. "Bulma," Jimmy's tone softened, "I was going to ask for your thoughts on the unrest that's happening but I can see you're emotional, so maybe right now isn't a good time." Fear flashed in those blue pools, but only for a second. _If it wasn't for the Bond, even I'd wonder if I really saw it._ Vegeta mussed as his Mate squared her shoulders and stared straight into the camera for the first time, pinning him with her fiery blue eyes but her voice was as cold as ice. "I want everyone to stop and think about what another war will do to us. The first war nearly destroyed everything. Do we really want to risk such devastation again?"

The crowd of people in the Mess Hall started shouting, flinging insults the teen on the screen without thinking of her tormented Mate in the room with them. "SILENCE!" Vegeta roared, his black hair flashing gold just long enough for the other Saiyans to see and shut their companions up. In the heavy stillness of the room, Bulma's voice was loud and echoed off the walls, "Yes, I'm calling for a ceasefire; in whatever way it needs to be. There's no need for these senseless violent acts that will do nothing to change our society. War will not solve anything. It won't bring justice for the dead nor peace to the living. Please, put down your weapons and think about what you're doing. Please…"

'_Save me…'_ resounded within Vegeta's mind, _My brilliant Mate. You said what you had to but at the same time never directly said, 'Stop fighting.'_ Refocusing on where he was, Vegeta stood tall, his shoulders back and his chest puffed out, his deep, gravelly voice loud enough for all to hear the threatening tone, "If I hear _anyone_ speak about _my _Mate in such ways again, I will not hesitate to kill them. Saiyan or non-Saiyan alike." Every Saiyan in the room spoke in unison, barking out, "Yes, Prince!" While the others meekly nodded their heads to the imposing teenager. Satisfied that none in this room will demean Bulma with their words, Vegeta stalked out of the Mess Hall with Nappa on his heels.

* * *

"There won't be a ceasefire. Not after what Freeza's done. Especially to us Saiyans." Vegeta grunted as he blocked a kick from Bardock. Nappa spoke from the sidelines, hand pressing an icepack to his side, "Your Mate did some damage tonight. But she could've done more if she had wanted too." "Your guardian's right, Little Prince." Bardock said, launching a series of punches at the teen, "Most citizens in the Regions are still too scared to join with us. Much less make a stand on their own."

Landing a solid hit, Vegeta kicked the Saiyan warrior to the mat, scoffing as the man tumbled and rolled, "Tch. The Woman was forced to say those things. If those idiots can't see that then there's little hope for them." Painfully rising to his feet, the Saiyan captain grunted, "Maybe she made a deal with that lizard." Vegeta crossed the mat and grabbed his water, downing half of it before addressing Bardock's comment, "This is still a Game. Even though the Arena has changed and there's a lot more than twenty-two people fighting; in the end, it's just another Game and the Woman is acting accordingly." Nappa noticed Vegeta's hands shaking but said nothing, he knew the teen would talk with him in time. Bardock on the other hand… "Are you ok, Vegeta?"

Memories of his last morning in 12 with Bulma flashed behind his onyx eyes; the way her gorgeous blue hair was fanned out on the pillow, how her soft, supple lips fit so perfectly against his, her sweet scent. Suddenly, he was punched in the stomach. Clutching his middle as he fell to his knees, Vegeta felt the contents of his stomach force themselves up his throat as he vomited his meager dinner onto the floor. "That… was a… cheap shot…" Vegeta wheezed between stomach contractions, tears pricking at his eyes.

Luckily the three Saiyans were alone in the training room, but the others still huddled around their kneeling Prince to protect him of prying eyes should anyone walk in. "No one hit you, Vegeta," Nappa stated, rubbing his charge's back soothingly like he always did when Vegeta was sick. "It's still a cheap shot." Vegeta shot back as the pain began to subside, _What are they doing to you, Bulma?_ Coal-black eyes gazed at the young Prince in worry, "It's the Bond, isn't it?" "Yes, Nappa. It is." Vegeta sighed; ever since he'd woke up in 13 the weight of Bulma's pain and emotions was pressing on him day and night.

Speaking softly, Bardock said, "I understand what you're going through better than most. But like Toma, I couldn't show it; not until Freeza laughed and commended me on my acting. That's when I realized that he'd always known, even after I had hidden my Mark and emotions so well. For nearly a week after I arrived here, I couldn't move because of the pain Gine was experiencing, even after she'd tried to stop it from reaching me." "You can do that?" Vegeta whispered, awe-struck that the Bond could be manipulated like that. "Yes," Bardock chuckled as Nappa got up to get towels to clean up the mess, "but only after years of being Bonded."

"How do you live with this pain?" Vegeta wondered, his voice barely a whisper. Bardock shrugged, "I got used to it. Her pain is the fuel I use to train. So that I can see my Mate with my own eyes again. Make no mistake, Gine felt your kick because the Bond goes both ways. She feels my pain just as much as I feel hers." Shaking his head, Vegeta tried to focus on what the Saiyan warrior was saying but his mind was overcome by fear; fear that was not his own, a fear for others. The other Saiyan flinched, reaching a hand up to rub his jaw, growling, "I'm going to _slaughter_ whoever hit my Mate. No one touches her but me."

To his horror, Vegeta blurted out, "We never became full Mates." A black eyebrow arched up at his words, "Oh? Then you really do have it harder than the rest of us, Little Prince." Finished cleaning Vegeta's vomit, Nappa dropped the towels down a laundry chute, explaining what his friend was talking about, "As he said, the Bond goes both ways. So while Bardock and Gine feel each other's pain, they can also ease that pain. It's been said that some Mates can even talk to each other without saying a word." "Meaning that I can calm Gine's fear or she can soothe my anger," Bardock added. Nodding at their words, Vegeta sat deep in thought as he wrestled with emotions that were not his. _Maybe… Just maybe…_

Closing his eyes, the teen sat cross-legged on the floor and focused on his breathing. _Slow_... _Steady.._. Only after he had begun to relax did Vegeta reach for the Bond, _Bulma. My Mate. I do not know if you can hear me but know that I have not forgotten you. Be strong, Woman. You are far stronger than most give you credit for, myself included. Keep fighting and don't back down. I'll rescue you, that I promise._ Inky black eyes shot open as the teen felt relief flood his mind along with two words, _'Thank you…'_ "My Mate can hear me!" Vegeta cried, not caring how he looked in front of his two comrades as tears of relief flowed down his cheeks. The two grown men held the fragile teen as he cried, neither spoke or moved until their Prince permitted it.


	6. Chapter 6

6

_Vegeta woke up in his old bedroom. His bare feet touched the plush cream-colored carpet, still just as soft as he remembered it being, the teen skimmed the tips of his fingers along the royal blue walls. Stopping at his closet, Vegeta pulled out a set of clothes and slipped into them before leaving his room. A woman with straight, black hair stood in the kitchen with her back to Vegeta. '_Mom_?' Silver eyes met onyx orbs as she turned around, smiling at her baby boy, '_Morning sleepy_-_head_. _I was wondering when you were going to get up_. _Now, hurry up and help me set the table. We have guests coming over and they should be here any minute_.'_

_Vegeta did as he was told, clearing the dining table of his Father's papers and setting out plates, napkins, and utensils. '_So who's coming for breakfast, Mom_?' He asked as he sat on a stool at the counter, grabbing an apple to munch on while he waited. '_The Briefs_.' Karin hummed as she moved about the kitchen, '_Apparently, your Father and Dr_. _Briefs have some business to discuss and thought we should get to know each other_.' Nearly choking on his apple, Vegeta sputtered, '_Bulma's_… _coming here_? _I need to change into something nicer_.' At the moment, the doorbell rang. His Father's deep voice rumbled a muffled greeting as the older Vegeta answered the door and showed their guests to the kitchen/dining room._

'You look amazing_.' Vegeta breathed as Bulma entered the room. She was wearing gray coveralls with her blue hair pulled up into a messy bun. Blushing at his words, Bulma shook her head, '_You don't even know me_. _How can you say I look beautiful when I'm dressed like this_?' Slowly approaching his Mate, the Saiyan Prince growled sensually, '_You're favorite color is red because it reminds you of sunsets. You've been in your father's lab ever since you could walk, which is why your hair is the color that it is. It also happens to be my favorite shade of blue. And…_' Vegeta cupped her milky cheek, his growl dropping to a deep rumble as he pushed the cloth down her shoulder, '_I Marked you_. _You are my Mate, Woman; even if you do not seem to remember_.'_

_Clear blue eyes gazed into inky black orbs as the memories flooded back to her. '_Vegeta_…' Bulma breathed against his mouth and that was all he needed to close the distance between them. Everything melted away at the touch of their mouths. All he could focus on was the way their lips moved against each other even as Bulma began to fade into the darkness._

* * *

Coal-black eyes snapped open, his breathing ragged as Vegeta pushed himself up on his elbows, trying to recall where he was. Slumping back against the bed, Vegeta groaned as he flung an arm over his eyes, _It was just a dream… At least it wasn't a nightmare._ That's when he noticed that the dream had stirred his body, _Just great…_ "Another nightmare, Vegeta?" _And he's awake… Even better…_ "No." Vegeta sighed as he turned on his bed to face his guardian, propping his head up on his fist as he laid on his side in an effort to hide his… issue.

Nappa mirrored the teen as he studied his charge's face, "So a good dream then?" "Yes, Nappa. It was a good dream. But one that will never come true in this lifetime." The teen snapped, irritated by the throbbing between his legs the more the bald Saiyan stared at him. Speaking slowly, deliberately, as if Nappa was afraid the young man would push him away, "Normally I wouldn't ask such a question, my Prince, but what's on your mind? The others don't see it because they don't know you like I do; however, I've noticed that you're carrying so much on your shoulders that you don't have too. You can speak as much as you like, Vegeta. I won't say anything and nothing you tell me will go beyond this room."

Shifting to lay on his back with his knees bent towards the low ceiling, Vegeta stared up at the white ceiling while he spoke, "I probably have a bigger list of reasons to hate Freeza then most; my parents, Bulma, and Her parents to name a few. Not to mention the destruction of 12 and all his other atrocities. But I guess the biggest thing on my mind is should I become the symbol of this Revolution? If I do, then the Regions will rally to 13 and their cause… But then what will Freeza do to Bulma in retaliation? That _lizard_ can do anything he wants to the Woman, knowing that I'll feel every bit of it. However, if I don't become their symbol, then this war is over before it ever starts and Bulma's _still_ in that murderer's clutches; so I'm back at square one no matter what I do."

"Will you fight to protect your Mate?" Nappa inquired, a hint of a smile showing beneath his black mustache. "Always," Vegeta answered without thinking. Shrugging at the stubborn Prince, the bald man said, "Sounds like you've already made your decision, Vegeta." A reluctant sigh escaped the teen's lips, "Yeah… I guess I have. But what if Paragus…" "Stop it, Vegeta." Nappa rumbled, daring to interrupt the Prince of All Saiyans, "You don't understand how important you are to them. If you demand it, then they have to give it to you; simply because you are The Lost Prince. Without you, they have no symbol and no hope of winning this war. Make a whole list of them, no wish is too small nor too big to be debated on." "I'll think about it." Vegeta huffed, rolling over so he was facing away from Nappa and tried to slip back into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

* * *

It took two days for Vegeta to get another meeting with Paragus and this time he went without Nappa and Bardock. Standing before the President of Region 13 and the former Game Master seated at the strangely lit table, Vegeta laid a sheet of paper in front of them, stating, "I've given this much thought and I'll agree to be your '_Lost_ Prince'. But only if the conditions I have laid before you are met. First: the Winners; Bulma, Chiaotzu, Eighteen, Chi-Chi, Gine, and any others found to be alive are to be rescued at the first opening spotted in Freeza's defenses. Second: All Winners will be pardoned for their actions while in Capital control. Third: I kill Freeza, plain and simple."

Taking his time sizing up the younger male, the scarred Saiyan leader answered slowly, "No." Vegeta slashed a hand through the air, hissing, "_You_ left them there to die. They're still in the Game, doing _whatever_ is necessary to survive the next minute." Paragus chuckled at the bold teen, "Individuals do _not_ make demands in my Region. The Winners will be put on trial and given a fair judgment. Dismissed." Rage boiled inside causing Vegeta to slam his fists on the table, cracking the glass, as his eyes shifted between black and teal, snarling, "You _will_ announce your pardoning of the Winners before the people of this Region! For I am Vegeta, Prince of _All_ Saiyans!"

"There! That's who I promised you." Shenron finally spoke, gesturing at the enraged Prince, "Put him in the outfit. A little gunfire and smoke for dramatic effect and there is our Lost Prince." Staring at the strange man that he can never read, Vegeta heard every word that Shenron whispered to Paragus, "We are losing ground because the people are losing hope. Personally? I think this is worth the risk simply because _he's_ worth the risk. The basis of the new Ee-arth government can the power of the people or whatever you want it to be; but right here, right now, we need to bend the rules a little bit. We are at war after all."

"If this goes south it'll be on your head, Dragon." Paragus warned before turning his attention back to the fuming teen, and drawled out, "Very well. Do you have any more _conditions_?" "Nappa gets to keep the mutt." Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot in irritation. Nodding at the impatient teen, the one-eyed Saiyan waved his hand in dismissal as he turned back to his paperwork.

Unable to stand this disrespect any longer, the younger Saiyan ripped the _fascinating_ papers from Paragus's hands, his voice low and threatening, "I will leave at my own accord, Paragus. The only reason you are not yet dead is because I have deemed you useful to me for now. Continue to act like this towards me and I will find another to take your place." Rising to his full height and towering of the shorter male, the Region President said coolly, "You may be my Prince, Vegeta Saiyan; but here, I am in command. If the people see me bowing to your every whim, they will lose faith in me. The people chose me to lead them into the future and I intend to do just that."

An evil smirk stretched across Vegeta's face, "Very well then, I challenge you to a fight. If I win then you treat me with the respect I deserve, I'll even let you keep your petty title but _my_ word is law." "And if I win?" Paragus asked like a typical Saiyan, never one to back down from a challenge. "I won't challenge you again." Mulling over his options, the older Saiyan nodded his head in agreement, "Rules of engagement?" Vegeta cackled on the inside at how well his plan was working but kept his outward demeanor calm and unattached, "We will meet at the East Training room at nine pm tonight; _after_ you announce my conditions to all of 13. You may bring three of your most trusted people with you as witnesses and I will do the same. No weapons. Natural power and skill only. To use anything else is to forfeit. Do you accept my terms?"

Firmly shaking the Prince's hand, Paragus replied, "I do. Although may I ask why you want to wait until after I speak to the people for us to fight?" "Because my Mate's safety is more important than any pride you or me possess." With the last word said, Vegeta turned and stalked out of the Command Center. Shenron watched as the stubborn Prince disappeared, asking, "Can you please explain to me why you just gave Vegeta your puppet strings?" "That arrogant boy will only hold my strings if he wins. Which he won't." The scarred Saiyan stated as he sat down and began to piece his papers back together. "If you say so…" Shenron sighed, knowing that the President was underestimating the Saiyan Prince.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. My grandfather passed away late last week, so it's been a little hectic. Thanks for reading and enjoy the story.**

* * *

7

Vegeta hated being stuck in the crowd as Paragus addressed the people. Tuning out what the soon-to-be puppet was saying, Vegeta turned to Bardock, "Why are there so few Saiyans around here?" Bardock whispered back, "A virus that attacked the heart swept through here a few years back, attacking everyone. Men, women, children, it had no preference or pity. Most died from it and the few that survived it are still recovering. Paragus lost his Mate to it."

Paragus stared down at the people, "I have an announcement for all who dwell in 13. Prince Vegeta Saiyan has agreed to be the face of this Revolution as we reunite the Regions against the corrupt Capital. As a sign of good faith, I have agreed to a few requests. First of all, we will constantly assess for any opportunities to rescue the captive Winners from the Capital. Bulma Briefs," At the mention of Bulma's name, the crowd began to grumble and jeer but every Saiyan quickly put a stop to it. No one disrespects their Prince or his Mate.

The President continued unfazed by the small uproar, "Chiaotzu, Eighteen Lapis, Gine, Chi-Chi Mao, and any other living Winner we find in our rescue. Once they are liberated, the Winners will be given full immunity for all crimes committed against our cause while in captivity. However," Two pairs of coal-black eyes locked onto each other, one smirking and the other scowling at the underhanded move, "if Prince Vegeta does not uphold his end of the bargain, then the deal is off. That is all. Dismissed."

Suddenly a familiar head of disheveled, spiky hair popped up out of nowhere, wrapping Vegeta up in a tight hug, "You're a good friend, 'Gete's." "Kakarot, you idiot. Let me go." Vegeta hissed as he struggled to get out of the death grip the other teen had on him. Releasing him, Goku beamed, "I can't wait to see my Chi-Chi again. So when are we leaving?" "_You_ aren't going anywhere," Bardock growled, crossing his arms as he glared at his youngest son. Just as Goku was about to pout, Vegeta stepped in, "Listen to your father, Kakarot. And Bardock, be at the East Training room at nine o'clock tonight. Make sure to bring your idiot son with you." Smirking at the older warrior's heated glare, the young Prince walked away from the soon very-chatty Goku to prepare for his fight.

* * *

The young Saiyan Prince and his bald guardian went to the East Training room right after supper to stretch and moved through a few light katas to prepare for the match tonight. "What were you thinking, Vegeta?" Nappa moaned as he sat on a bench near the sparring mat, wiping the sweat from his skin. Taking a long pull from a water bottle, Vegeta snapped, "This is the surest way to protect the Woman. I don't trust Scar Face and his words today proved that my mistrust is not unfounded. That is why three of his trusted people are coming as witnesses, to keep him in check and help him uphold his end of the agreement; just like you, Bardock, and Kakarot will undoubtedly do for me."

Right at nine o'clock, Paragus arrived. He was flanked by Shenron, a woman holding a clipboard and pen, who's dark brown curls spiked up on their own accord, and a short, pudgy man with salt and pepper hair pulled flat against his scalp by a short ponytail at the base of his skull. "Of course you already know Shenron, the woman is Polunga D. Dragon, his cousin, and the other is an old friend of mine, Kai North." Paragus motioned to each person as he introduced them. Vegeta did the same, "This is Nappa," "Hi." The mountain of a man waved excitedly. "Bardock, and Kakarot." "My name's Goku, not Carrot." Goku said, shaking his head as he smiled at the stubborn Prince.

"Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, let's discuss the rules a little more." Vegeta snapped, crossing his arms with his usual scowl firmly in place. "We win by either forcing the other off the mat, knocking them out, or by yielding. No underhanded moves and no low blows, both means you forfeit. Understood?" "Understood. How long will this fight last?" Paragus inquired, wondering just how well the teen knew the traditional fighting rules. "Until there is a winner." Vegeta growled, _It's a good thing Nappa drilled this stuff into me… I really should thank him at some point…_ Paragus bowed his head towards Vegeta, "I see you had a great teacher. Shall we begin? I do have an early start tomorrow."

The two Saiyans stood in the middle of the large mat and bowed at the waist, keeping their black eyes trained on each other. Once the customary bow was complete, the opponents circled each other, waiting for someone to make a move. Striking first, Vegeta cried out as he launched a fist at the older Saiyan. "So you can dodge," Vegeta smirked as Paragus moved to the side, out of the way of the attack. Ignoring the glib insult, Paragus lashed out at the teen with a kick. But Vegeta was faster than he thought and easily dodged the powerful leg.

"I've nearly died twice, Scar Face, so you'll have to do better then that if you want to defeat me. Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta laughed, a faint grin on his lips as the thrill of battle rushed through his veins. No longer holding back, both fighters traded blows well into the night and each hit was met with winces and "oof's" from the six chosen to witness this brutal fight.

Just as Vegeta got the upper hand, a massive bolt of breath-stealing pain shot through his right side. That moment of hesitation was all Paragus needed to finally land a solid hit on the young Prince. Clutching his side as he rolled across the mat, Vegeta bit back the scream rising in his throat and focused on the anger he was feeling instead of the pain. Paragus chuckled as he approached the teen lying prone on the ground, "Yield, Prince Vegeta. No one needs to know of your defeat." At those words, Vegeta's black hair changed to a golden yellow, his onyx eyes shifted to teal blue.

Slowly rising to his feet, the Super Saiyan pinned the scarred, one-eyed Saiyan with cold, angry eyes. "Make jokes while you can, Paragus, you've already lost." Vegeta took a step forward with each word, "For you see, you're not dealing with average Saiyan warrior anymore. I have risen above and became the Legendary Super Saiyan." With each step Vegeta took towards him, Paragus took one step back and before he knew it, he was at the edge of the mat. "Boo," Vegeta smirked as his opponent jumped and stepped off the mat. "I win."

Looking down at his feet, Paragus snarled in anger at his mistake, "So it would seem, my Prince." "Kneel before me," Vegeta ordered, crossing his arms over his broad chest to intimidate the older Saiyan even more. Quickly dropping to his knees, Paragus struggled to hold the teal eyes staring into his soul. Speaking loud enough for the six witnesses to hear, Vegeta announced, "I have won our match. From now on, my word is law here in Region 13; above Paragus's own. I will allow you to keep your title and position simply because I have more important matters to deal with. But," Vegeta's tone went ice cold, "if you so much as _think_ that you're in command, I'll kill you."

His flame-like hair shifted back to its normal black as Vegeta turned away from his puppet, barking out, "You're dismissed. Now get out of my sight." "Nice job, young Prince." Kai said, bowing his head to the Saiyan, "But you have only just begun to tap into your power. The battle ahead of you will be the biggest, toughest battle you have ever faced, so train accordingly." The easily annoyed old man waddled away with his hands clasped behind his back, leaving the slightly confused teen behind to ponder on his words.

When he was sure that Paragus and his three witnesses had left, Bardock growled, "Care to tell me why you thought _that_ was a good idea?" Shrugging at the other warrior's unnecessary concern, Vegeta answered, "My Mate's safety is my priority. By gaining control of this sham of a government, I have guaranteed her safety. For now, I will allow Scar-Face to continue as he has; with the occasional reminder of who's _really_ in charge, of course."

"And what if you had lost?" Bardock snapped, balling his hands into fists because his Little Prince had just risked everything for a woman. Vegeta pinned the hardheaded captain with a harsh glare, but kept his voice calm, "Then I wouldn't have fought the coward on anything else. I was unsure that Bulma's safety would be granted, so I came up with a plan in case the negotiations failed." "But Paragus already gave in to your demands, Vegeta, so why fight him?" Nappa wondered as he offered his Prince another water bottle.

"Because he was treating me like I was a low-class wretch and he needed to be reminded of just _who_ I am." Vegeta growled, "I am his Prince. Not some low-class clown who can play a part in his little scheme." Listening the whole time, Goku finally decided to speak, "Since when could you change your hair like that?" Onyx eyes stared at the ground as Vegeta mumbled, "After seeing the destruction of my home and the bodies of my people, I was overcome with such anger and grief that I unlocked my potential and became the Legendary."

Nappa smiled brightly at his charge as wetness filled his eyes, his normally rough voice thick with emotion, "Home… You called Region 12 your _home,_ Vegeta." Sighing, the Prince nodded, a faint smile tugging on his lips, "Yes, Nappa. I did." Roughly clearing his throat, Vegeta stated, "It's late and I'm tired. Let's go, Nappa." "But Vegeta…" The bald man began to whine, to which Vegeta snapped, "Shut up, I'm sleepy." The father and son watched the odd pair leave, then the younger turned to his father, "So why did Mom give me to Grandpa Gohan?" Bardock clasped his son's shoulder, '_Man, he looks so much like me…_' and began to guide him out of the Training room, sighing, "It's a long story, kid." "That's ok. I've always loved a good bedtime story." Goku replied, smiling at his father.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Sitting at Vegeta's usual table was a bald man, no taller than a child, and he was wearing a bright orange jacket with the Saiyan Royal Crest bedazzled on the back of it. "What are you doing here, Baldy?" Vegeta hissed, miffed at his seat being taken as he slid into the one next to it. Krillin's face lit up at the young Saiyan's arrival, "Vegeta! So you're living here now too, huh? That's neat." "I was forced to leave the Woman behind. 'Neat' is not how I would describe it." The Prince scowled, _I've got to do something about this food… But Scar-Face needs a few days to simmer down before I start throwing my weight around…_

Krillin sighed, picking at his meal, "Yeah, I heard about that. They left all the women, even Eighteen… But that's not why we're here." A man with platinum blond hair with fading green and purple streaks in it and an undyed goatee sat down across from the Prince and his Escort, his voice almost monotone, "Selypa made me promise to not show you this until you decided for yourself what you were going to do." Nail set a leather-bound portfolio in front of the Prince, it was a deep midnight blue in color with the Saiyan Royal Crest embossed and painted a bright crimson red on the front cover.

Reverently flipping through the thick parchment, Vegeta stared in awe at his Designer's drawings. Some were ideas on how to incorporate chatterdees into Bulma's costume but most were about the different aspects of Vegeta's battle suit. From the designs before him, the Saiyan Prince gathered that it was royal blue, with reinforced arms and legs for protection and mobility, a pair of white gloves, and white, steel-toe boots with the tips painted gold. On the last page was a note, '_I bet everything on you, my Prince._'

"These are stunning… Like everything else she's done." Vegeta whispered softly, still studying the designs. The Namekian across the table spoke up, "She finished it. I managed to grab everything as I was leaving; her sketchbook, your suit, and Bulma's suit as well. We didn't know how much fighting you'd allow your Mate to do, but Selypa made hers just as battle-ready as yours." "Me and Nail aren't the best around but we'll do our darnedest to get you camera-ready." Krillin beamed, still unsure of all this. Sure, he'd heard bits and pieces of what Piccolo and the Designers were planning but never in his wildest dreams did he see himself aiding a rebel cause. But if this is what he had to do to get another shot at the beautiful Eighteen, Krillin would do whatever he had to.

* * *

Dressed in his royal blue spandex battle suit, over top of which rested his white chest plate with the red Royal Crest over his heart, Vegeta stood atop a round, glowing stage with dim lights behind him, an unstrung bow in one hand and a gray stick in the other. Shenron's rumbling baritone came over the speakers, "Okay, you won't see the setting but we will. Now add a little wind." Fans started blowing slowly, helping to cool the teen off under the hot lights. "Good. Now you're going to start down on one knee, Vegeta. As you stand, you're going to raise your flag above your head and deliver your line." Shenron explained, adding, "The scene is: you've just stormed the outskirts of the Capital with your fellow warriors. Start whenever you want too."

_This is stupid…_ Vegeta scowled as he knelt. Shooting to his feet, the teen thrust the imaginary flag into the air, stumbling over his words, "Citizens of Ee-arth! We fight, we dare, we…" After a moment, Shenron asked, "Do you even know your line?" "Of course I know it!" Vegeta snapped, grumbling to himself as he knelt again, "I don't know why we have to shoot this inside instead of on an _actual_ battlefield." Vegeta focused on oozing power as he stood again, waving the stick above his head as he proclaimed, "Citizens of Ee-arth! We fight! We dare! To end this _hunger_ for _justice!"_

Slow clapping sounded from the darkness beyond the stage lights before a face began to emerge from the void. Shaggy blond hair was trapped under a white, knitted hat, his typically scruffy beard was trimmed nicely, and his dark eyes were no longer bloodshot. "And _that_ is how this Revolution dies before it even gets started." Vegeta's grip tightened on his props as he struggled to keep himself from throttling the Namekian, scowling at the man he once trusted.

Piccolo met those angry black eyes, chuckling, "Is that really how you're going to greet an old friend, boy?" The gray stick broke in Vegeta's hand as he snarled, "I have no friends. None who are sober, anyway." "Looks like I'll have to change that…" The former Winner smirked, "But believe me, it looks as bad as it feels."

* * *

The short clip was shown to a small handful of people in Paragus's command center. Once it finished, Vegeta scowled as he crossed his arms, _Why did I agree to this humiliation?_ Standing up, Piccolo turned to address the group that had just witnessed the biggest regret of Vegeta's life, "May I?" Snapping to the President's face, Vegeta glared at his puppet as he gave a barely noticeable nod. "Please." Paragus relented, his hatred for the young Prince growing with each reminder that he had lost command of his own Region.

Walking up to the screen, Piccolo wiped off different battle plans and other things that the scarred Saiyan had deemed important, "I want everyone to think of one time that Vegeta truly moved you. And not when he was gussied up or managed to land a good shot. Think of a time he made you feel something real. Go." "When he volunteered." Krillin chirped up from his seat. "That's a good one." The Namekian nodded as he wrote it down on the screen, "What else?"

"When he gave the girl from Region 8 a quick death. And put Zarbon out of his misery." Nappa added. "So he showed mercy. Anyone else?" Piccolo wrote down everything he heard as they kept throwing words at him. "All the times he protected Bulma, even when he punched me." Nail hummed thoughtfully.

Goku raised his hand, "When he climbed the tree with Bulma on his back. 'Gete's trapped his weapon between him and her so I felt like he trusted me enough to not try and kill him. And his last words in the Arena that he wanted me to say to Bulma." With his notes on the screen, the blond Winner rested his hands on the table, "What the common factor here?" "No one told him what to do." Shenron sighed, understanding where he went wrong.

Clearing his throat, Bardock stated, "Wrong. At least partially. Prince Vegeta has been in battle long before he was in the Dragon Games, and as such, he's learned to trust his instincts. His whole life has been leading up to this point with no direction from anyone else; all because of this one goal. Killing Freeza." Two pairs of coal-black eyes met as the older warrior continued, "If you let him do and say as he wants, my Prince will not disappoint. Because his goal has shifted from killing Freeza to saving his Mate; by any means necessary."

Paragus raised his hands, stopping the conversations happening around him, and stared at the Namekain, "Are you really suggesting that we send the boy into battle?" "That's exactly what I'm saying." Piccolo nodded. Shaking his head, the scarred Saiyan leaned back in his chair, "I won't allow it. I'm not going to risk him getting killed for the sake of believability." A deep growl caused all eyes to gaze at the teen, "I'm going. Whether you _allow_ it or not, matters not to me." Anger sparked between the dueling Saiyans before the older, battle-scarred male hissed, "Fine. But I'm still not sending you into a battle. Not until I know that you can handle it."

The tall, broad-shouldered bald man hummed in thought, "What about Region 8? They received heavy bombing late last week, so there shouldn't be any military targets left to worry about the Capital making an unexpected appearance." Bardock glanced at Tienshinhan before speaking directly to Vegeta, "Even so, there's always the potential that something will happen." "I've lived under the threat of Freeza killing me my whole life. Why should I fear that _lizard_ now?" Vegeta stated calmly, his decision made and no one was going to talk him out of it. Raising to his feet, Tien made his leave, "I've got to go. Vegeta, why don't you and Nappa stop by my workshop later today? I've got a few things I think you'll enjoy."

Plans were discussed on when Vegeta and a small team would leave for Region 8 and all the little details that bored the young Prince to death. Closing his eyes, the teen focused on his breathing before reaching out for the Bond. _Bulma? Can you hear me?_ Her faint voice echoed within his mind, '_Vegeta?_' _Yes, Woman, it's me. Are you ok?_ '_Yes, for…_' _What? For what? You cut out._ '_Now. For…_' Realization hit him hard, _I can only hear two words at a time… But you can hear everything I'm saying, right?_ '_Yes?_' Bulma sounded confused which worried him, _Probably because the Bond is incomplete._

Frustrated anger poured into his mind, filling every crevasse. _Calm down, Bulma._ Vegeta soothed, _It was merely an explanation. Listen, I'll have to go soon but I need you to stay strong for me. I'm about to do some stuff that will make Freeza beyond mad and he'll probably take it out on you. I'm… _sorry_ for the pain I've caused you and will cause you because of what I'm about to do. Just stay strong, Woman. Because without you, I'm nothing._ The anger faded into fear and worry, '_Stay safe._' Vegeta held his breath as he waited to see if she would say anything else, '_I love…_' _I love you too, my Mate._

* * *

Later that afternoon, Nappa and his charge followed Toma to Tienshinhan's workshop. "Here ya go. Just, try to not blow anything up; we still patching the walls from the last time he did that." Their guide called over his shoulder as he walked back down the corridor. Spotting the newcomers, the bald man greeted them, "Welcome! Come on in, I've got some stuff to show you two." Excitedly leading the two Saiyans to a table laden with tools and parts, Tien picked up a weapon that looked like a gun, but instead of a barrel, it had a small bow mounted on the end with a place to hold nine arrows on the bottom of the strange weapon. "This is for you, Nappa. I know you're used to guns from your Freeza Force days, but if you're going to be on Vegeta's film team I thought you might want to look the part. It's completely automatic. Go on, give it try."

Taking the crossbow from the grinning inventor, Nappa held the butt of it to his shoulder, clicked a bolt into place before staring down the scoop at a target thirty feet away. Pulling the trigger, Nappa grinned as his shot landed nearly dead center, "Wow! You've got to try this thing, Vegeta! It has literally no recoil." "Not for someone like you, Nappa." Tien stated, turning back to the Prince, "And this… is for you." In his hands was a simple recurve bow, colored an iridescent midnight blue that shimmered as it shifted in the light with its arrow-rest painted a muted crimson.

Lightly gripping the bow, Vegeta was amazed at how light it was, but when he pulled it back there was plenty of poundage behind it. _This is the best bow I've ever seen…_ "But why would you make me this?" "I couldn't make _just_ a prop like Shenron wanted. I knew you were going to be fighting eventually, so I wanted to give you the best I had. The arms are reinforced to withstand up to 100 pounds of pressure, plus it can be used to hit your opponents without damaging it or throwing off your aim." Tien explained, moving behind Vegeta to show him something else, "And I've got three different types of arrows for you, too. Regular, incendiary, and explosive."

Vegeta touched each color-coded arrow as the other named them off. The black nocked ones were smooth while the yellow ones had rounded flames embossed on them and the red ones held x's. Picking up a red arrow, the young Saiyan twirled it in his fingers as he walked towards the targets. "Hey, if you see Goku will you tell him I've got a trident for him?" The bald inventor called, his eyes going wide as he rushed to stop the Prince from firing. His hand firmly on the arrow, Tienshinhan grunted, "Don't fire that in here. You only have so many because Chiaotzu was the one who made those. I'm not good with explosives, believe me, I've tried." Jerking his thumb over his shoulder, Tien showed Vegeta the aftereffects of him trying to learn how his partner had made them.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Walking through the hanger, Vegeta was shocked by how many weapons Region 13 possessed. "If they had all of this, why were the Regions left to strangle themselves in Freeza's hands?" "Because," Toma sighed, "life's never that simple, Vegeta. Even if they had launched a counterattack, Freeza would've come back with twice as much firepower and buried this place under a ton of rock and dirt that not even these people could've dug themselves out of. There would've been no one left to claim victory." Vegeta smirked at the Saiyan pilot, "That sounds just like what the Woman said. Best be careful, you don't want these people to hear you speaking like Her." "Like they could ever hurt me." Toma laughed heartily as he walked up the ramp to get the hovercraft ready for takeoff.

Bardock and Nappa were standing at the bottom of the ramp, dressed in black with armored chest plates, one black with green accents and the other black with gold accents. Both had their weapons of choice resting against their chest by a strap. "What?" Vegeta snapped at the two Saiyans staring at him. "You sure you'll be ok, Vegeta?" Nappa asked warily. "Shut up, Nappa." Vegeta growled as he stalked onboard the hovercraft.

Turning around at the Prince's arrival, Shenron introduced him to a young woman, "Polunga, this is Vegeta Saiyan. Prince Vegeta, Polunga was one of the best up-and-coming directors in the Capital." "Until I up-and-left." Polunga chuckled, "You better get going, Shen. Unless you want to tag along..." "I'll leave the action to you, Unga. I wish you all the best of luck." With that, the former Game Master hurried down the ramp and back into the safety of 13.

Polunga was dressed in dark olive green with a dark tan chest plate, her curly brown hair seemed to spike up in all directions on its own. Her rich, velvety voice broke Vegeta out of his studying of the newcomer, "This is my assistant Oolong." A pinkish man with a pig-like nose finished messing with his earrings and nodded at the prince as Polunga continued, "Those two are your camera people, Puar and Larry." Both waved in greeting as Bardock and Nappa walked in, the captain grunting, "Sit down and strap in."

Quietly studying them, Vegeta saw that the one named Puar was a woman. She had dark blue, almost black, hair which framed her tan face but what struck him as odd was that her eyes were two different colors. One was a gray-blue and the other was hazel. Puar flashed a smile at him, showcasing her cat-like teeth.

Clearing his throat, the Prince turned towards the man a couple of seats away, "You guys from the Capital?" Larry nodded as he turned his red and white hat around so the bill wasn't knocking against the wall of the vehicle. "What's with the letters?" Vegeta pointed at the front of the cameraman's hat. "He doesn't talk much anymore." Puar stated, "It's from working with our Uncle Jimmy. You speak too much or say the wrong thing at the wrong time, bad things happen. Uncle Jimmy hated it when we got hurt, but there's not much he could do about it."

"We left the Capital on our own." Polunga called over the roar of the engines, "We're some of the best and we wanted a shot at making something that didn't have Freeza's claw marks all over it. So when my cousin told me what he was doing, I jumped at the chance and they jumped with me." "Y'all are either very brave or very stupid." Vegeta bellowed back, a small grin showing his slightly sharpened canines. "That's what they all say." The director shook her head, her tiny, rag-tag group had come too far to go back now. They had made their choice and they were going to follow it through to the end, no matter what.

* * *

"You've got four hours! I'll meet you guys in the landing zone on the west side! If I don't see you, I'm leaving you!" Toma called back to his passengers as he brought the craft down for a two-minute landing, just long enough for them to get off. Tapping his ear to activate his radio, Bardock nodded, ordering, "Make it snappy. Toma'll leave with you if you aren't quick about it." Once the ramp began to open, Nappa crouched down and slide out to make sure the area was clear before Vegeta followed suit.

With boots on the ground and the hovercraft in the air, the group started to make their way to a large building in front of them. A bald man with a long white beard, dressed in a dirty orange shirt, torn purple pants, and wearing a pair of red sunglasses approached them. "Glad to see you're still walking, kid. A whole bunch of us thought you were dead." "Prince Vegeta Saiyan, this is Master Roshi, the rebel leader here in Region 8." Bardock introduced the old man, adding as he scanned the skyline, "The Prince has been recovering from what happened in the Arena but he insisted on coming to see your wounded."

Seeing through the lie, the aged warrior cackled, "I'm sure he did. Follow me, Prince, these people could all the hope they can get." Using his foot to throw a wood stick into his hand, Master Roshi began walking into a mostly whole building. The entryway was lined with piles and piles of bodies, their rotting stink assaulting Vegeta's sensitive noise. Roshi waved a hand over the corpses as they walked, explaining, "There's a mass grave three blocks east of here but we haven't had enough spare men to move them there. Tell me, how's that Son kid doing?" "Kakarot's alive." Vegeta spat, fighting the urge to throw-up from the smell.

Roshi smiled behind his beard, nodding, "Good, good. I'd hoped he'd make it. The hospital's just beyond that curtain." "Why are all your wounded in one place? Better yet, why are they right next to dead bodies?" Nappa questioned the strange old man. "Cause it's either this, or leaving them to die in the streets. Tell me, Saiyan, which would you choose?" The local leader asked the giant of a man. When he didn't get an answer he huffed, "That's what I thought." Using his new walking stick, Master Roshi held the grimy curtain aside for Vegeta and his crew to enter the make-shift hospital.

The smell of copper overwhelmed Vegeta, causing him to pause and hiss at his Director, "Don't film me in here. I can't save the dead and dying." "They just need to see you, Prince," Polunga whispered, motioning for him to lead the way. Slowly walking forward, the young Prince gripped his bow tightly to ground himself as the hospital attacked his senses. The stench of infection was heavy and more putrid then the smell of death, all the moans and groans of the wounded rang loud in his well-trained ears. _I've got to get out of here… This is too much…_

Just as he was about to start running, a small voice sounded in the silence his presence had caused, "Prince Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Turning to the young girl that had spoken, Vegeta struggled to find the words he wanted to say, "I… heard about what happened and wanted to make sure you were alright." "What about Bulma and the baby?" An older woman asked the still reeling teen.

Regret and hatred colored his tone as he answered, "The Capital has Her… and she lost it; my son… _our_ son." Gasps rippled through the crowd at his words but a strong voice rang out, "Are you here to fight with us, Prince?" Standing a few feet away from the Saiyan Prince was a young Saiyan boy, no older than thirteen, wounded and barely able to stand with his gun still on his back. Black eyes full of hope stared into Vegeta's own as he waited for his Prince to speak. Roughly clearing his throat so his words would ring loud and clear, Vegeta stated, "Yes, I came to fight. I will protect my people and those who are oppressed with them." At Vegeta's words, the younger Saiyan thumped his fist against his chest before raising it above his head and opened his fist, spreading his five fingers wide. Soon everyone was saluting the Prince of All Saiyans, as Vegeta's chest swelled in pride and his onyx eyes sparkled in wonder.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours with the wounded, it was time for Vegeta and his small crew to make their way to the meet site. With Master Roshi serving as their guide, the group was not overly cautious but still didn't want to rush and leave their guide behind. Stopping dead in his tracks, Bardock held a hand to his ear, announcing to the others after a moment, "We've got a problem." "What kind of problem?" Vegeta growled, one black eyebrow arching up at the possibility of some action. "Bombers coming from the north." Bardock stated, turning towards the old man, "Please tell me there's a bunker nearby." "Follow me." Master Roshi picked up his pace and led them to another relatively undamaged warehouse.

Slipping in through a large, broken window, the rag-tag group trailed after the spry old warrior as they ran through the building. Stupidly breaking away from the others, Vegeta dashed to a wide hole in a wall where he could see the rebels trying to shoot down the attacking hovercrafts with little effect. "Get away from there!" Bardock bellowed as Nappa rushed to his charge's side, tackling him to the ground as a bomb landed outside.

Ears ringing from the explosion, Vegeta struggled to get his feet under him as the dust started to settle. Suddenly Nappa yelled in his ear, "Move!" Vegeta glanced up to see a smokestack falling straight for them, his body automatically responding to the danger. Separated from the others, Vegeta stopped at another opening to watch what was going on, "I thought Triclops said there weren't any targets left." "Then what are they going after?" Nappa wondered, squatting next to the Prince and brushed off a bit of rubble. "The hospital," Vegeta answered grimly.

When the two bombers looped around, Vegeta hissed, "Their circling back for another run. Come on!" Dashing from their cover, the two Saiyans darted for an open-top overhang no doubt created by the last bombings the Region suffered. Gunfire killed the last rebel on the rooftop right as they reached it, only Nappa holding onto Vegeta's quiver kept the young Prince from suffering the same fate. "Slow down, Vegeta! You're going to get yourself killed! And where would that leave Bulma?" The bald Saiyan shouted at the stubborn teen.

Finally, his guardian released him as Vegeta watched smoke billow up in the distance, growling, "Those cowards are going after the wounded." Stepping out so he'd have a good shot, Vegeta drew an explosive arrow, nocking it as he ordered, "Nappa! Take the one on the left. I've got the right." Both Saiyans stared down the swiftly approaching bombers, automatic weapons tearing into buildings as soon as the pilots spotted them on the roof.

"Not yet." Vegeta whispered to himself, "Not yet. Now, Nappa!" Releasing his arrow a split second before Nappa fired his crossbow, Vegeta grinned as his arrow stayed true and caused his target to crash into the other bomber. The damaged hovercrafts went down a block or two away, one crashing through a building while the other clipped the only standing smoke stack; causing it to crumble. Only sharing a quick glance, the Saiyans started making their way back to the hospital; hoping that some people survived but knowing better than to cling to it.

* * *

_Everything's on fire…_ Vegeta thought as he emerged onto the street. Black smoke was billowing from what was once a hospital, the air reeked of smoke, oil, and burning flesh. Despair coursed through the teen as he began to run towards the burning ruins, "No!" Nappa barely caught Vegeta before he made it to the building, hissing in his charge's ear, "Vegeta, stop! They're dead; there's nothing you can do now." Releasing the distraught teen, Nappa stepped back so he wasn't in the way of the cameras.

"Prince Vegeta?" Polunga called, "Prince Vegeta? Tell us what you're seeing. Is there anything you want to say?" Slowly rounding on his Director, Vegeta saw her point to a strange helmet on Larry as if she wanted him to look there as he spoke. _That must be the camera…_ Taking a deep breath, Vegeta stood tall and made sure to speak loud and clear, "I want everyone to know that I'm alive. And I'm in Region 8 where Capital bombers just attacked a hospital full of wounded and unarmed men, women, and children of all ages." He frowned at his next words, "There will be no survivors."

His deep, gravelly voice dropped into a growl, "If you think Freeza will ever treat us as more than mere playthings, you're lying to yourselves. We know how he is and we know what he does." Vegeta thrust a finger at the destruction behind him, "Because this is what Freeza does! And he will never stop unless we make him!" Spotting the wing of a hovercraft behind Polunga, Vegeta turned around to find Puar with another camera helmet, snarling, "You can torcher us, bomb us, and burn our homes to the ground; you can even force us to kill each other, Freeza. But do you see that?" Vegeta turned his face to the side and jerked his thumb at the Capital Seal on the wing, visible through the smoke, smirking, "Fire prevails against the Cold." Facing the camera head-on, his twisted smile on full display, Vegeta announced, "Perhaps I should've told you before, Freeza; Saiyans don't make peace. We Make WAR!"


	10. Chapter 10

10

Polunga had worked on the footage the whole ride back so it would be mostly ready when they arrived at 13. Other than her clicking keys, the roaring engines, and the rushing wind, the entire group was silent. Something that Vegeta was grateful to have because right after he had finished his speech, Bulma's fear roared through his mind.

Reaching out, Vegeta called tentatively across the Bond, _Bulma?_ '_Freeza's hurting…_' _Breathe, Woman. Who is he hurting?_ '_Others. Me…_' _How is he hurting you?_ Vegeta held his breath as he waited for her reply, '_Medical science… … Beesuer Venom… … Not others… … Just me…_' _What's he doing to the others?_ '_Beatings mostly… … other torchers… … Eighteen's had… … It rougher…_' _I want to tell you what happened today but I don't want to risk our link being found out. All I will tell you is that it had to do with explosions._ '_Sounds like… … You had… … Fun. Tired…_' _Then sleep, Woman._ '_Goodnight, Vegeta…_'

* * *

Barely given time to change, Vegeta and Nappa were called to meet with Paragus. They were lead up to the balcony where he had addressed Region 13 a few days ago. Paying no attention to the propaganda clip playing on the screens, Vegeta tried his best to ignore the others up there, namely the now puppet-President of this underground Region.

But Paragus wouldn't let the surly teen sulk in peace, "Shenron has a lot of faith in you and I can see why." The Prince kept his scowl in place, unaffected by the emotionless words. Nodding his head towards the platform with a microphone, the one-eyed Saiyan said, "Join me up there. It's only right that you're with me for the beginning." _Not like I have a choice…_ Vegeta grumbled to himself as he followed his puppet, stopping a few feet away with an evil grin, "All Saiyans get an extra portion." Paragus glanced back, shocked that the teen would be that underhanded, and sighed, "Very well. I'll announce that after my speech."

Rather proud of himself, Vegeta stood regally beside his puppet as the scarred Saiyan addressed the cheering crowd at the end of the clip. "Without pain, there will never be growth. To be victorious, one must be willing to make sacrifices. Thanks to Tienshinhan's hard work, we now have unrestricted access to the Regions communication networks. Tonight! Tonight, Prince Vegeta's words will be heard in the Regions; giving them hope and inspiring them to join the Revolution! We will become an alliance to be reckoned with!" The crowds below whooped, clapped, and hollered at their President's words, with the Saiyans chanting "A'oo! A'oo! A'oo!"

Seizing the opportunity to slip away, back to the shadows of the alcove with the others, Vegeta jumped when Goku leaned in and whispered, "I don't like hearing fight songs at funerals." "The more people we have at our backs, the less people between us and our Mates," Vegeta growled, crossing his arms as Paragus held true to his word this time and announced Vegeta's command to the population of 13.

* * *

Sparing with Nappa to get out his anger at everything going on, Vegeta held nothing back. Partially because he hadn't been able to reach Bulma since the flight back a couple of days ago. A Saiyan with spiky-black hair held back by a blood-red band watched from the sidelines, waiting for the pair to take a break. "What are you doing here?" The younger Saiyan hissed as he reached for a water bottle. Bardock shook his head, understanding where the hostility was coming from, "I came to tell you that Paragus is willing to let you hunt above ground a couple of times a week, provided that whatever you kill gets turned into the kitchen."

Excitement flashed in his coal-black eyes, _Finally! A chance to be alone…_ "The one stipulation is that you have to have someone go with you," Bardock added quickly. Just as fast as his excitement grew, it vanished. Vegeta snarled, "Fine! Come on, Nappa. We have to shower or else we'll scare all the animals away before we even see them." The Prince didn't wait on his guardian's answer before stalking out of the training room, knowing that the bald Saiyan would follow without hesitation.

* * *

Bow and crossbow in hand, the two Saiyans set out for the strange forests above Region 13. Stumbling upon a huge, deer-like creature, Vegeta pulled an arrow back and lined up a shot. Then the wind shifted and the magnificent animal raised his head to smell the air, staring straight at the Saiyan Prince. Seemingly without a care in the world, it blinked and went back to eating. "Why isn't it afraid, Vegeta?" Nappa whispered, watching in awe as the biggest deer-like creature he'd ever seen ignored them as if they weren't a threat. "Because they've never been hunted. No one has taught them to fear us. Much like our early years in 12." Vegeta replied thoughtfully. _And__ like how Freeza has forgotten how strong us Saiyans can be if given the right motivation…_

"Come on, Nappa. This one isn't enough of a challenge." The flame-haired teen stood and to his friend's surprise, left the large animal to live out its life. The pair foraged for eatable and medicinal plants while exploring the ruins of 13. Stopping for a light lunch at a creek, Vegeta mused aloud, "Those people have been almost starving underground, and yet no one was brave enough to even _try_ to hunt? I thought they were a military that trained with guns." Nappa was about say something when a beep sounded from his pocket.

Pulling out a square device, the mountain of a Saiyan studied the tiny screen, squinting to read the small letters. "They want us back, Vegeta. And we're supposed to head straight to the Command Center. Apparently Paragus wants to discuss something." Nappa said as he stood, stretching his sore muscles. Reluctantly accepting a hand up, Vegeta sighed, "You go on ahead, I'm going to take our haul to the Mess and _then_ I'll join you. Scar-Face needs to learn that I'm going to jump at his every beck and call."


	11. Chapter 11

11

"You don't have to follow me everywhere," Vegeta grumbled under his breath as his guardian followed him off the elevator and into the Mess Hall. But a certain flamboyant host's voice caught the teen's attention, drawing his eyes to the screens showing the live interview. "He was, and still is, the Capital's favorite Competitor." Jimmy Firecracker stated sadly, "I know this has to be hard for you, Bulma." The camera shifted over to show the teen, dressed in a high-collared, long-sleeved plum dress, staring down at a purple rose in her hands. Her mumbled voice as barely picked up by the mics, "I wish this rose was blue… and that my Mate had been the one to give it to me."

Watching his Mate look so sad, Vegeta found himself whispering, "How could she change so much in only a few days?" "Freeza is a hard man, my Prince. He knows what he's doing and only uses the best for his wicked plans." Nappa replied, resting a meaty hand on the teen's shoulder for support. _Be strong, Bulma._ Vegeta called across the Bond, hoping that she would hear it as Jimmy kept the ball rolling, "You must really love the Prince if you're so willing to forgive him for all these acts of violence that he's inspired others to do."

Bulma held her rose in a death grip, causing Vegeta to flinch as he felt a thorn dig into her palm. Visible tremors rippled across her pale body as she bit out, "'_Forgive_' is a poor choice of words. '_Strangle_' is more like it." '_Not you…_' Smirking at the hatred in her tone, Vegeta purred through the Bond, _Now you're speaking like a Saiyan._ Her bitter tone caught the middle-aged host off guard, but he stuck to his script, "Are you saying that you don't believe that Vegeta's being forced to do and say these things?"

Finally looking up, the blue-haired teen shook her head, "No, but sometimes Vegeta needs some sense slapped into him. I'm the only thing that matters to him anymore. Trust me, he'll find a way to be by my side; through any means necessary if he has too." Jimmy leaned forward and lightly grasped her hand, his voice somber, "I don't know if Prince Vegeta will ever get to see this. But if he does, what would you like to say to him?"

Watery blue eyes stared into onyx orbs even though they were hundreds of miles apart, "Vegeta, my Prince, my Mate… _Please_ think about what you're doing. I know you didn't intend for any of this to happen. The only reason you were even in the Games, to begin with, was because of me; but don't let others pay for your mistakes or pride. Can you trust them? Or even yourself? The people will do whatever you tell them too. They listen to you, Vegeta; they always have."

'_I'm sorry…_' _Shh… you did great._ Vegeta soothed, wishing that he could hold her as regret washed over him. _Just do what you have to, and tell the others to do the same. Remember, they'll only break you if you let them._ Her warbling laughter echoed within his mind at the long-forgotten words, '_Thank you…_'

Nappa's gravelly voice broke into Vegeta's thoughts, "We should go find out what Paragus wanted." An idea smacked into Vegeta so hard he nearly stumbled, gasping, "The Woman doesn't know." "Know what, Vegeta?" The bald Saiyan looked at the teen worriedly. "About 12. Chances are no one knows because Freeza doesn't people to remember it. He once told me he wanted the same reaction to a question about our home as he got about this Region. If Region 12 is to live on, we _must_ show everyone what that _murderer_ did." Vegeta stated, his voice growing stronger with each word as his determination grew.

* * *

Luckily, Paragus agreed to it, not without a little arm twisting though; but the next day the rag-tag crew was on their way to Region 12. Opting to not be dressed in his battle suit, Vegeta instead wore his typical navy blue clothes from Region 13; same as everyone else since this was not an active war zone. But Vegeta, Nappa, and Bardock brought their weapons anyway.

Polunga studied the ruined Square, trying to find a good starting point. "Let's start in front of the Justice Building." The brown-haired Director ordered, waving Vegeta and Nappa to where she wanted them to stand. "Start easy. Tell us what happened here?" No words came for Vegeta, _I… don't know what happened here. I was safely on a hovercraft while bombs were killing my people._

"Everyone was standing here, watching the Game, when you fired that arrow, Vegeta." Nappa's rumbling voice calmed the Prince's frayed nerves. "Then the screens went black and the Freeza Force started forcing us back inside our homes. No one knew what was going on and everyone was scared. They wouldn't let me or the Briefs back into the Winner's Ward, so Dende took us in for the night."

Crouching to pick up a bit of rubble, the older Saiyan continued, "It was so quiet, not even the crickets were chirping. Then I heard engines and stepped outside to see the last of the convoy moving down the road. That's when I knew something bad was going to happen." The bald giant's voice held a pained edge, "I started banging on doors with Yamcha and a couple of other guys from the mines, telling people to go to the fence. But so many were afraid of the woods and thought the road would be safer."

Slowly, Nappa led the group towards the Gate. The film crew were shocked into silence at the sight of so many burned bodies as Nappa kept talking, "One thousand, two hundred and thirty-four made it to the fence; nearly all Saiyans. Once we were sure the fence was off, everybody slipped through and huddled in the tree line as bombers circled back to the road."

"1,234 out of 10,000." Nappa choked out, struggling to hold back tears, "I could've… should've done more. I could've carried the kids…" "Nappa." Vegeta's voice was clipped, but not harsh, as he rested a comforting hand on his guardian's shoulder, "You did what I should have been here to do. And I doubt that those who didn't follow you would've followed me. Without you, me and the Woman would be all that remained of Region 12." A gentle squeeze conveyed the Prince's gratitude to his guardian for stepping up when he wasn't there to lead.

* * *

Vegeta led them out into the forest that was once his escape from the harsh reality, showing them the tree that his Father had marked and hidden his first bow under. They continued on as the teen recollected stories of his youth spent in these woods; even the times Bulma accompanied him. Stopping for lunch at the pond some miles from Region 12 where Nappa first taught Vegeta how to swim, everyone spread out and traded meal packets.

Turning his hat around to shade his eyes, Larry saw a black-breasted bird with gray wings, a black head, and white streaks under its eyes land on a rock in front of him. "I've never seen one of those before," Larry stated, his voice soft as if he was afraid. "That? That's a chatterdee." Vegeta explained, "The Capital made birds that could copy speech during the first war to spy on the rebels. When it backfired on them, the birds were left out in the wild to die off. But the chatterbox-birds ended up mating with black-cap chickadees. Chatterdees can't copy words but they do like to copy music. All the birds used to fall silent when the Woman sang…"

Larry wet his lips and whistled Toriyama's four-note tune, which the chatterdees adored and began to bounce the tune back and forth for several minutes. When the birds were silent again, the cameraman asked, "Can you sing, Prince?" Laughing at the once mute man, Vegeta shook his head, "Bulma was always the better singer." _But maybe… Just this once…_

Closing his eyes to block out those around him, Vegeta imagined that he and Bulma were on the rooftop garden of the Training Center. His gravelly timber voice hummed a line to get in key, and then he began to sing Bulma's favorite song from school.

_ Are you, Are you_

_ Coming to the tree?_

_ Where they strung up a man,_

_ They say who murdered three._

_ Strange things did happen here,_

_ No stranger would it be;_

_ If we met_

_At midnight,_

_ In the Hanging Tree._

_ Are you, Are you_

_ Coming to the tree?_

_ Where the dead man called out,_

_ For his love to flee!_

_ Strange things did happen here,_

_ No stranger would it be;_

_ If we met_

_ At midnight,_

_ In the Hanging Tree._

_ Are you, Are you_

_ Coming to the tree?_

_ Where I told you to run,_

_ So we'd both be free…_

_ Strange things did happen here,_

_ No stranger would it be;_

_ If we met_

_ At midnight,_

_ In the Hanging Tree._

_ Are you, Are you_

_ Coming to the tree?_

_ Wear a necklace of rope,_

_ Side by side with me…_

_ Strange things did happen here,_

_ No stranger would it be;_

_ If we met_

_ At midnight,_

_ In the Hanging Tree…_

Apparently the chatterdees liked his singing because as the last note faded from his throat, they began to bounce the melody between themselves. A wistful smile danced on Vegeta's lips as he listened to the playful birds, "Not a lot of people know that us Saiyans brought that song with us when we moved to Ee-arth. The man it speaks of murdered three foreigners who assaulted his Chosen the day before their Mating day."

Staring out at the clear blue water, he continued, "Although we are a proud warrior race, not even the most savage Saiyan can condone outright murder; no matter the reason. So he was sentenced to death by hanging. As he was being dragged to his death, the man told his Chosen to run. Little did anyone know, she ran to his home to find the last gift he had made for her. She waited for everyone to leave before she approached the tree her Chosen was suspended from. They were found the next morning, hands joined as they hung side by side."

A mirthless chuckled escaped the teen's throat as he sighed, "Pretty morbid, isn't it? Funny how my Mate's favorite song is about two Saiyans who never became Mates." Polunga tapped Puar's hand, whispering, "We've got enough. Pack it up."


	12. Chapter 12

12

Back in the Command Center with Paragus, Shenron, Bardock, and Tienshinhan, the Saiyan Prince frowned as the word '_rope_' was changed to '_hope_'. "A little on the nose, but I felt that is was appropriate. What do you think, Prince?" Shenron inquired as the clip ended. Scoffing at the pompous man, Vegeta scowled, "Tch. Both fit, but I'd refrain from messing with a heritage that is not your own." Paragus turned to the bald, broad-chested man, "I take it the Regions are seeing this?" "Yes." Tien nodded with a scowl, crossing his beefy arms, "But I can't seem to get past the Capital's defenses. Chiaotzu did too good of a job and unless something happens on the outside; there's no way I can get in."

"Then try harder, Triclops." Vegeta hissed at the man. "Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not doing this _impossible_ task fast enough for you, your Royal Highness!" Tienshinhan snapped, standing quickly and causing his chair to topple to the ground. Coolly eyeing the towering man, the teen rested a hand on the table as he rose slowly, his gravelly voice eerily calm, "It's not my fault the Dwarf was left behind. Being angry at me solves nothing; instead, channel your anger into this '_impossible task_' as you called it. I find anger to be a great motivator." Vegeta called over his shoulder as he left the stifling room, "And get some sleep!"

* * *

Vegeta fell into a mind-numbing routine as the days past. Get up, eat, train, hunt, eat, sleep; rinse and repeat. But even when he slept, he was never alone and that was what was driving the Prince insane. A week after their visit to 12, Vegeta was sulking at the table as Nappa and Krillin were trading bad bald jokes when Bardock walked up. "My Prince, you're needed in the Command Center." The Saiyan warrior spoke gruffly as if in a hurry. "When I'm finished." Vegeta waved his hand dismissingly at the older Saiyan. "Tien did it." With that short sentence, Bardock was hurriedly trailing after the swiftly moving teen.

Bursting into the room, Vegeta's mouth opened at the sight of his Bulma on the screen. She was dressed in midnight blue and her pale, porcelain body was rail-thin; her once shiny, touchably soft blue hair was now dull and her dark blue eyes seemed hollow. _I'll kill him! I'll kill them all!_ Vegeta roared within his mind at the state of his Mate. Bulma's words were clipped and her once melodious voice was devoid of emotion, "… Trains have been derailed, granaries set ablaze, and now a vicious attack in Region 5 on a hydroelectric dam. This mindless violence _must_ stop."

Furiously hitting buttons, Tien muttered under his breath, "We now interrupt your regularly scheduled bat guano…" Vegeta's voice rang through the speakers as images of the propaganda clip flashed on the screen. As the clip faded back to Bulma, her blue eyes seemed to spark back to life as she whispered, "Veggie? Is that really you?" _I'm here, Bulma! I'm here!_ Vegeta yelled through the Bond, knowing that she heard him by the embers growing in her eyes.

But Jimmy Firecracker's testy voice interrupted, "Bulma. Please continue telling us about your thoughts on what's happening in the Regions." "Right." Bulma cleared her throat but the fire kept growing with every word, "The attack on the dam was heartless and unfeeling towards your fellow man. Take a second and think about how this will end. Who can survive something like this?" Her voice held a new-found strength, "Because, in the end, none of us are safe. Not here in the Capital. Not in the Regions. Not even underground. They're coming, Vegeta! Ya'll be buried by morning! Forgive me…" And she was gone.

"Agh!" Vegeta hissed as he clutched his side, falling to the ground. '_I'm sorry…_' echoed loudly in his head as tears threatened to leak from his inky black eyes. _You're fine… Stay strong for me… Please, Bulma… Just survive._ The black, flame-haired teen groaned as he forced himself to ignore the pain his Mate was going through and got his feet under him. Slowly rising to his full height, Vegeta grabbed Bardock's forearm for support, ordering, "Find Nappa. Bring him to me." Nodding, the Saiyan warrior began to guide the fuzzy-headed Prince towards the bunker, "I will, my Prince. Toma!" His best friend turned towards the captain, "Yes, sir?" "Take the Prince to the bunker. I've got to find Nappa." Bardock snapped, passing the teen to his second-in-command.

Blindly following the crowd down the many flights of steps, Vegeta let Toma pull him along. A resounding thud echoed in the stairwell, a bomb must have knocked a powerline loose because the lights went out. Emergency lights began flashing as the fire-suppression system activated. The lights, the sounds, the pressing of the bodies were just too much; Vegeta slipped and fell against the metal stairs.

Vegeta could vaguely hear Toma calling his name but the pilot was getting pushed farther and farther away by the panicking crowd. Thankfully, someone stopped to help the fallen Prince up, his savior drawled, "I haven't healed you all these years for you to die on a set of stairs." "Thank you… Magic Man." Vegeta gasped as the Namekian dragged him the rest of the way to the bunker.

Leaning against a wall in the safety of the bunker, the teen wrapped an arm around his midsection as Dende asked, "Where's that guardian of yours?" "Probably went to save that mutt." The Prince grunted. Just then, two Saiyans slipped through the closing doors; one's spiky-hair was plastered to his head and the other held a ball of wet, brown fur. "That dumb dog's _still_ alive?" The healer stared in disbelief as the puppy poked it's head out to see what was going on. Nappa shrugged, "What can I say? Rancor's a fighter."

* * *

No one slept, it was too scary for most; too loud for others. But Rancor brought some much-needed joy to their little part of the bunker as he chased his tail endlessly. Still numb from the pain, an idea slowly came to Vegeta as he watched the puppy. _He's taunting us…_ Seeing Bardock leave, the teen wandered over to his ally and joined the disheveled, spiky-haired teen on the bed.

"What's up, 'Gete's?" Goku wondered, a faint smile on his face that didn't quite reach his dark eyes. "Freeza's mocking us, taunting us by keeping our women just out of reach. I'm an idiot for taking this long to realize it." Vegeta growled. A light laugh caught the Prince off-guard, "You're not an idiot, my Prince. Heck, you're a lot smarter than I am." "_Everyone's_ smarter than you, Kakarot," Vegeta stated, rolling his eyes.

Shaking his head, Goku agreed, "True, but that wasn't my point. Look, we all thought that your 'being-in-love' ploy was just that, a ploy. But in the Arena, when Bulma's heart stopped… I knew that it was real. I'm sorry for doubting you, my Prince." "Just don't let it happen again." The teen chuckled, hitting the other Saiyan's shoulder.

"So why Chi-Chi?" Vegeta questioned, interlacing his fingers behind his head as he laid down. "Wha… What do ya mean?" Goku rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed. Coal-black orbs stared at the underside of the bunk as the Prince scoffed, "You know what I mean, Kakarot. What drew you to Chi-Chi Mao? What about her caught your attention?"

Goku mirrored Vegeta, their elbows barely touching, as he thought back on how they had met. "Chi-Chi and her dad, Ox, had me over for dinner right after Grandpa Gohan died. They even took me in until Kami got permission to take care of me 'til I was old enough. While I was staying with Cheech, I found out that she knew how to fight like I did, so we'd spar. She came to see me before I left for my Game and gave me this." He held the tiny metal skillet attached to his seashell necklace in his hand, gazing fondly at it, "Yeah, my Supporters sent me a pretty trident in my Game but that wasn't the gift I cherished. It was the small pot of stir-fry that Chi-Chi made me; I know she made it because no one can make stir-fry like her."

"Just get to the point, Kakarot." Vegeta snapped, but his voice held no anger or malice. "Calm down, 'Gete's. I was getting there." The other teen giggled. Fighting to speak normally, Goku asked, "Do you remember Chi-Chi's token?" He took the Saiyan Prince's silence as a no, so the teen answered his own question, "Two jade bracelets. I bought them for her during my Triumphant Journey. She never took them off, even when they started to weigh her down in the final moments of her Game."

Sitting up, the spiky-haired Saiyan rested his elbows on his knees and sighed, "You asked what drew me to her, Vegeta… Honestly, I don't know whether it's her cooking or fighting skills. All I know is that I don't want to live without her." "I remember her Game." Vegeta's deep, gravelly voice rumbled, "Your Chosen is a strong warrior; for a non-Saiyan. My Woman may not be the physical fighter yours is, but what Bulma lacks in brawn, she more than makes up for in brains. That's what makes Her so dangerous to leave in Freeza's hands; who knows what weapons he could force her to make…"

Tentatively resting a hand on the other teen's knee, Goku hushed his words, "Don't worry, Best Buddy. We'll get them out… somehow…" The two teens stayed as they were late into the night; sometimes talking about Saiyan Culture or when they were younger, other times just happy to have the silent company. "We all have nightmares, 'Gete's." Goku whispered into the darkness, "You're not alone in this." Vegeta scoffed, "Tch. I learned long ago that it takes twice as long to pull yourself together then it does to fall apart. Up until a year or so ago, I didn't have time to feel anything other than anger. Sometimes I wish I could go back to that… but I don't want to lose what I've gained either."


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Vegeta… Wake up, Little Prince." Bardock gently jiggled the teen's knee as blurry eyes blinked themselves into focus, "Come with me. Paragus wants to speak with you." "For a puppet, Scar-Face is very demanding…" Vegeta groused as he slid an arm out from under Goku. _How'd that happen?_ "Watch what you say, my Prince." The Saiyan warrior hissed quietly. _Since when did this place become the Capital?_ Vegeta wondered but he kept his thoughts to himself as he followed his friend's father. _I must be sleep stupid because I just called Kakarot a friend…_

The puppet-President stood facing a screen, his hands clasped behind his back. When he heard the doors close, Paragus spoke, "Freeza gave it his best shot. But, like always, we survived." Turning, a coal-black eye glanced up and down the Prince as he continued, "And now we must respond. The Regions must know that we've survived this attack and so can they." "Tch." Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms, "No one else has bunkers like 13. No one can survive a bombing like we just did."

"Perhaps… But they needn't know that." The one-eyed Saiyan chuckled. Vegeta's pride roared at the older Saiyan's presumptions, snarling, "I am no liar. Only cowards and weaklings lie." Shrugging at the teen's outburst, Paragus relented, "Will you at least tell the Regions that we're alive and well?" The Prince scowled, tapping his boot as he thought about his answer. A wicked grin danced on his lips as Vegeta replied, "Only if you stop calling for my presence at all hours of the day. Anytime between six am and ten pm is fine. And we will meet every four days for updates on the war and discuss battle strategy."

Paragus balked at the teen's demands, shaking his head, "I can't allow that. What if you're needed in the middle of the night?" "Need I remind you of who's _actually_ in charge here?" The Saiyan Prince growled, onyx orbs shifting to teal and back. "N..No, my Prince." The unhappy puppet whispered, his shoulder slumping in defeat, "I will grant your wish." "And I will grant yours." Vegeta huffed before marching out of the Command Center and away from that sorry excuse of a Saiyan.

Finding a dark corner, Vegeta sat cross-legged and focused on Bulma. _Bulma? Can you hear me? 'Vegeta. Please… …stop being… … their mouthpiece…' You know I can't do that. If I wasn't the Prince of All Saiyans, then I would in a second; but I am, so I can't. My people look to me to lead them and your people are willing to follow me if it means their freedom. 'We can't… …take much… …more…'_

_Who's we? Much more of what? Talk to me, Woman. 'Chiaotzu can… …barely walk… …Chi-Chi and… …Gine are… …bloody mess… …Eighteen's never… …dry anymore… ...mine are… …mind games… …and I'm losing…'_ Biting his tongue to stop the scream of frustration in his throat, Vegeta's black hair flashed gold in the darkness. _'Shh… …It'll be… …ok, Veggie…'_ Bulma's voice soothed his mind, the anger giving way to intrigue, _You could feel that? 'Yes. Ever… …since the… …first time…' Apparently, this Legendary stuff has more to it than I thought. 'You… ...did it?' Yes, Woman; I ascended and unlocked my Legendary powers. Someone's found me. I have to go… I love you. 'Love you…'_

* * *

Bardock led the rag-tag group plus Piccolo, Nail, and Krillin up a set of stairs in one of the maintenance shafts that had suffered damage. Emerging into the open air, Vegeta was stunned by the hundred-yard crater that was just as deep as it was wide. And in the very center of it were _thousands_ of purple roses. "Why'd they drop those?" Nappa wondered as Polunga instructed Puar and Larry where she wanted them to stand. Gingerly picking a flower up, Vegeta answered the bald Saiyan's question, "They're a message for me."

Not understanding what her star was talking about, Polunga wanted to start filming before they lost the lighting, "Ok, Prince. Just like Region 8. What can you tell me about the roses?" Scowling at the curly-haired director, the black, flame-haired teen shook his head, "I can't. Turn those cameras off! I can't do this anymore… Not without risking my Mate's life." "Hey, it'll be ok, Vegeta." Krillin moving to hug the young Saiyan.

"No!" Vegeta snarled, slashing hand through the air to keep the short man away, "It won't. Don't you see? What that _lizard_ did to her last night was _nothing_ compared to what he'll do if I continue. They can't last much longer. The Dwarf can't walk, Bardock's Mate and Kakarot's Chosen are nearly unrecognizable, Blondie is dying for hyperthermia, and my Woman… my Woman feels like she's losing her mind." By the end of his rant, the young Prince found himself wrapped in Nappa's strong arms, hiding his tears in against his chest. Soothingly petting his charge's thick mane, the bald guardian rumbled softly, "Shh, I've got ya, Vegeta. I've got ya."

* * *

Back in his little hidey-hole in the tunnels below 13, Vegeta tried to talk with Bulma but she wouldn't answer. _She must be in another mind game…_ Trying to think of a way to ground her, he began to hum The Hanging Tree as he sang it across the Bond. _Hopefully, that'll help… 'Thank you…'_ Inky black eyes flew open as he heard her speak, it wasn't much but it was enough to ease his mind.

"So you're just going to hide down here forever?" A gruff voice called. Vegeta glared at the blond Winner as he sat down against the tunnel wall, "How'd you find me?" "That old cook from the Market." Piccolo drawled, shifting to sit cross-legged. _Of course, Marge would tell on me…_ "You're not doing anyone any favors by hiding, Vegeta. Your people need you. They need their Prince." Hugging his knees to his chest, the teen barked out a laugh, "That's rich coming from you, Drunk. Besides, how can I lead my people in battle when I can't even protect my Mate?"

Dark eyes studied the young man before him as Piccolo stated, "First of all, you have to get out of that hole you've put yourself in. Then, when Bulma's back in your arms, you have to be willing to do anything to keep her safe. She'll have a harder time adjusting to how things work around here than we did." The teen's heightened ears perked up at the former Winner's words, "What are you saying, 'when She's back in my arms'? Is there another reason your down here, Drunk?"

Sighing, the Namekian nodded, answering, "Yes. I came to tell you that a rescue team just left for the Capital. A team of six volunteers. And guess who the first one was." "Nappa…" _You idiot…_ "Wait, how do we know where they are?" Vegeta questioned. "Bardock's inside man made contact. They are being held in the Training Center. And if everything goes according to plan, the women will be here by morning." Swiftly rising from his culvert, the Saiyan said, "I'm going to the Command Center. Scar-Face is an idiot for thinking that I'd sit this one out." A faint grin pulled on Piccolo's thin lips as he watched the teen dash off through the tunnels, mumbling, "That's the Prince Vegeta I know."


	14. Chapter 14

14

Bursting into the Command Center, Vegeta's mouth dropped at the sight of Goku on the screen with the rose-covered crater in the background. The Saiyan teen was dressed in a navy blue shirt under an orange vest, orange pants secured by a navy sash, and black boots. His coal-black eyes held an odd sparkle to them as if he was trying to hold his excitement in, his bubbly voice rang through the speakers, "Hi! Goku Son here, Winner of the 72nd Dragon Games, coming at ya from Region 13. I'm still alive, as you can tell, even after Freezer tried to bury us with bombs. Although, I have a better reason for being here than just updating you guys on what's happened."

"Who's bright idea was it to film Kakarot?" Vegeta bellowed to the startled room. "Mine." Tien answered coolly, explaining, "In order for the rescue to be a success, I needed something to fill what few communicating channels their using. With the main power supply off, they're running on emergency generators which leaves them wide open to me. As long as Goku keeps talking, Freeza won't even know what hit him." Pouting as he crossed his arms, the teen scoffed, "Tch. Still should've asked me about it."

The youngest Winner of the Dragon Games continued on, knowing that his role in the rescue of his Chi-Chi was vital. "I'm here to tell everyone the truth of what _really_ happens after you survive the Game. An easy life? Fame and honor for yourself and your Region? How about just because you want to fight? Lies. Every last one of them." A grin stretched across Goku's face, but it wasn't his normal happy smile; it seemed more… sad. "It's a piece of cake to make it out of the Arena. It's surviving what happens afterward that's hard." His voice cracked, but the Saiyan pressed on, "Freezer used to sell me; my body. Don't think I was the first or even the only one, I just happened to be everyone's favorite. Life's funny like that."

An empty laugh shook the spiky-haired teen's muscular chest, "Our President made a killing off me but usually, I'd be given as a reward. I even took Chi-Chi's place… when he let me. It's not like any of us could refuse, he'd kill everyone we had ever cared about and then still make us do it." Clutching his necklace, Goku's next words were clipped, hollow, "I took my… _fans_ 'gifts' to let them feel better about what they'd done. But I quickly found a better currency than money or jewels. Secrets; enough to bring the Capital to its knees."

Shaking his head, an amused smile on his lips, Goku sighed, "I'm afraid I only have time to tell one person's secrets though, so I'm going after the big fish; Freezer. He was my age when he came into power. How has he managed to keep it for so long, you wonder? Poison mainly, but he's not afraid to get his hands dirty either. Freezer would drink from the same cup as his perceived enemies, that's why he likes the flowers you see around me and wears dark lipstick; to hide the blood from wounds that won't heal.

"But poison's not the only weapon he's used." Goku's smile disappeared, a determined frown in its place, "That _lizard_ has killed many with the pistol he keeps on him at all times. Us _monkeys_ are his favorite targets, but no one was safe from his wrath or boredom. Not even our King." Anger overcame the teen, the ground rumbled as he snarled, "Murderers can't hide forever. Fear is what has let Freezer rule this long, but no longer. I stand beside my Prince, knowing that our only hope of defeating you is to work together. You've toyed with us for too long, Freezer; and we're taking back what's our!" The disheveled black hair flashed gold before reverting back, but his usually coal-black eyes stayed teal.

At Goku's last statement, everything started going haywire. Goku's voice cut out, the rescue teams helmet cameras turned to static, and Tienshinhan started typing furiously. "What's going on?" Vegeta growled but everyone ignored him. "Someone answer me!" He demanded, clenching his fists as he turned into a Super Saiyan.

Finally, Tien gave up on fighting the inevitable and focused on restoring communications with the rescue squad, hurriedly answering the volatile teen, "They must have restored the power. I'm being shut out, we've got another minute at best before they shut our feed down." "Put me out there," Vegeta said. Shenron and Bardock stared at the teen as if he grew two heads, causing the Prince to snap, "Freeza won't resist the chance to mock me. Put me on, he'll answer."

Shrugging, the tall, broad-chested bald man set up a small camera and hit a few buttons before nodding to Vegeta. Everyone cleared out of the line of the camera as the black-haired teen began to speak, "Freeza? If you're there, I think we need to have another talk." Nothing. Vegeta tried one last time, trying to not sound desperate, "President Freeza, we need to talk." A pale face appeared on the huge screen in front of him, the man's platinum white hair was slicked back against his skull with dark purple streaks in it; his high-pitched voice grated on Vegeta's sensitive ears, "My _dear_ Vegeta. To what do I owe the pleasure? Surely this isn't a social call." _Give them time… That's all I have to do…_

"Why'd you let me live?" The question came unbidden from his lips but Vegeta rolled with it, "If you'd just killed me like my parents then none of this would be happening." Dryly chuckling at the teen's question, Freeza sounded genuinely amused, "Your mother was simply getting in the way of your father doing his job, which was to control you monkeys, so I removed the problem. I didn't want to kill your father but, sadly, he gave me no other choice. The reason I left you alive, Vegeta, was because I thought I might need a puppet to bring your monkey brethren back under control." A deep scowl marred his features, "I now see my mistake."

Mirroring the lizard's scowl, Vegeta crossed his arms, growling, "Did you honestly believe that I wouldn't grow up under your rule and _not_ dedicate my life to killing you to avenge my parents?" Freeza's voice dropped an octave, losing its annoying scratchiness, "Trust me, Vegeta; I never make the same mistake twice." Fear flooded through the Bond and Vegeta took a second to tell Bulma, _You're being rescued. Don't fight them._

"You know I don't like being ignored, Vegeta." The murderer's voice brought the Saiyan back to the present. _Got to keep him talking…_ "I'll walk away… from everything. The Revolution, being the Lost Prince, my title, _everything_; if you'll just give me my Mate back." Laughing at the teen's poor attempt at bargaining, Ee-arth's President shook his head, "You can't abandon this path, Vegeta. No matter how much you want too." "Then take me instead. Just let the Woman go." Vegeta begged, clutching a fist to his chest; trying to appeal to Freeza's sadistic pride.

Slowly rolling his red eyes, Freeza sighed, "You and I both know that monkeys don't do '_noble sacrifices_', Vegeta. Besides, we're _well_ past that point; I assure you." "Then what you want from me?!" Vegeta shouted, fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, "Just tell me. I'll do it, whatever it is." "My dear, _dear,_ Vegeta…" Freeza tutted, pursing his purple-tinted lips, "I understand you can't help your genetics. What was it you said? '_Saiyans don't make peace. We make war._' Surely you remember how important peace is to me?"

"Yes…" The young Prince was visibly shaking as the imposing man glared at him through the screen, "I convinced the Regions that I love the Woman, wasn't that enough? I gave up _everything_ to convince you! Don't you see Freeza? The Woman and I are _Mates_, she can move on if I die but I can't… What good is a broken puppet if no one wants to watch it dance?"

Cruelly grinning at the once proud Saiyan Prince, Freeza hummed happily, "Oh, I _know_, Vegeta. You see, I've found that the thing one holds most dear tends to be the very thing that can destroy you. I think I've given your little followers enough time. Maybe I'll go pay them a visit? They are in _my_ Training Center after all." He made a slashing motion over his throat and the feed was cut. Reeling from this new information, Vegeta staggered back, clutching his side, "He knew… He knew… That _lizard_ knew the whole time…"

Practically dragging the distraught teen from the Command Center as everyone flew into action, Piccolo made a beeline for the only people who could help. The former Winner knocked on the door and walked away, leaving Vegeta to the mercy of the curly-haired blond woman who opened the door. Her petite hands flew to her mouth at the sight of the watery-eyed teen, whispering, "Oh, no…"

Not waiting for an invitation, the teen stepped inside and closed the door softly. Only then did he let his resolve break as he cried on Panchy's shoulder, "I may have lost them both tonight." He kept repeating those words over and over as he wept. When his tears stopped and his cries became hiccups, Bulma's mother sat her daughter's Mate down and set about making a nice, soothing cup tea.

Vegeta nursed his tea 'til it was cold and bitter, but still, he did not speak. Eventually, Goku joined him and he was made to sit with a warm cup of his own; Panchy Briefs was not one to be defied on a good day and this was far from a good day. "Have you heard anything, 'Gete's?" Goku wondered quietly, staring at his cup like it held all the answers he seeked. Sighing, Vegeta raised his red-rimmed eyes, his deep, gravelly voice rougher than usual, "Not a word, Kakarot. But the Bond is still there, so She must still be alive." "Good. That's good." The other Saiyan nodded, a small glimmer of hope starting to dance in his coal-black eyes. _Please still be alive, Bulma…_


	15. Chapter 15

15

A nervous Panchy keep the young men at her table in hot tea and secreted homemade sweets. Even when they'd say that they were full, she'd leave the plates and cups anyway, smiling knowingly all the while. Noticing the two Saiyans hunched over his table when he arrived, Hank Briefs was about to ask where his wife was when she pulled him into the cramped bathroom. "You are going to help me cheer those two up." Panchy ordered and her husband knew better than to defy her on matters that he was not familiar with. "Ok, Honey, I'll do my best. But why am I cheering them up?"

The ditzy blond cocked her head to the side, frowning, "You haven't heard? Paragus sent a team to rescue our daughter and the other Winners. Judging by what little I've managed to get out of Vegeta and Goku, Nappa went on the mission but something happened and Freeza found out. Vegeta's been crying since he arrived and that poor Goku has done nothing but stare at the bottom of my teacups like he's trying to read the tea leaves or something."

Hank nodded in understanding, a wiry grin on his face, "I think I have just the thing." Mouth gaping in horror as her husband left the bathroom, Panchy marched after him screeching, "Hank E. Briefs! Don't you dare give those boys alcohol!" Clutching his ears, Vegeta snarled, "Enough! If you wish to fight then do so later, I'm in no mood to be _'nice.'_ Your woman was accurate in her information, Old Man."

"Wait, you could hear us?" The blond woman questioned, her anger forgotten. "Of course, I could hear you." Vegeta scowled, turning his onyx gaze back to his cup, "A Saiyan's entire body gets stronger every time they survive death. Both times have been in those blasted Arenas; first the Cave, then the lightning. We heal faster too." "Fascinating." Dr. Briefs whispered as he sat, a million questions buzzing through his mind. Lightly chuckling at how similar the father-daughter pair were, Vegeta felt a small grin slip through his defenses, "The Woman thought the same thing."

Suddenly Bardock poked his head in, speaking quickly, "They're back. Everyone's in the hospital." Abandoning their tea, the teens all but flew past the Saiyan warrior; Goku only a step behind Vegeta. The doctors paid the teens no mind as they burst through the double-doors.

A sharp clatter brought the Prince's attention a woman, her once gorgeous blond hair buzzed so short she appeared to be bald, fighting and kicking the nurses and doctors. Her raven-haired twin and the bald Escort trying to calm her down, "Stop it, Sis. They're not trying to hurt you." Krillin climbed up onto the bed, grabbed her wrists and with a strength never seen before, pinned the weakened Winner to the bed as he mumbled in her ear, "Shh… It's alright, Eighteen. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes. I'm just glad you're safe." Icy blue eyes glared at the tiny man pinning her down, huffing as she tried to fight the tears gathering in the corners of them, "You never were one for society's definition of beauty, were you?"

"Goku!" A voice called, shoving nurses to the side even as they tried to keep the raven-haired teen in bed. "Chi-Chi?" Goku walked towards her as if in a dream. Slowly, he reached out to touch her face, the only evidence of what she had been through on her face was an eye that was swollen shut; his fingertips barely brushing against her skin. "I'm not made of glass, Goku." Chi-Chi quipped. Hugging her tightly, the spiky-haired teen sobbed, "I've missed you, Cheech." The teen just let him hold her as she stroked his unruly hair, "I missed you too, Goku."

Holding back tears as she watched her youngest hold his Chosen again, Gine sighed, content that she had done her best to reunite them as well as her Prince and his Mate. Bardock paused to gaze at the sight of his son and Chi-Chi before sliding his eyes over to his Mate. The only features left recognizable was her shoulder-length, shaggy black hair and one coal-black eye that wasn't swollen.

A dark frown pulled on Bardock's scarred cheek, growling, "Who did this to you, Mate?" "I already took _care_ of them, Pops." Raditz stated, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Reluctantly pulling his head from Chi-Chi's pillow, Goku looked at the Saiyan with long, shaggy black hair still dressed in his white Freeza Force uniform, although it now had red speckles on it, "I have a brother?" "Yes, Kakarot. Didn't Mom ever tell you?" The former spy rolled his eyes at his younger brother's ignorance.

Focusing on the battered mess of a Saiyan laying in the bed between him and his new brother, Goku whispered, "Mom?" Gine turned her face away, choking out, "Don't… Don't look at me. This isn't how I wanted you to meet me…" Gently turning her face towards him, Goku beamed down at his mother, "What do you mean? You're my _mother_. I'm just happy your alive." His honest words broke through her defenses, causing tears to flow freely down her cheeks as she finally got to hug her little boy for the first time in almost two decades. Walking towards the watching Prince, Raditz paused, whispering to Bardock, "He hit his head as a child, didn't he?" "Yeah," Bardock whispered back, "I doubt he would've been much different though. The kid may look like me but he's always had your mother's heart."

Jealousy arose within Vegeta as he watched the tender reunion of Goku and a family he never knew he had. _Enjoy it, Kakarot. Before you end up like me…_ Vegeta thought bitterly as Bardock's oldest walked up to him. Bowing slightly, Raditz's gruff, raspy voice held a hint of uneasiness to it, "My Prince, I believe your Mate was taken this way." Vegeta motioned for the former spy to lead the way, having to fight the urge to run to his guardian as he came into sight.

"Nappa! What happened?" The teen snapped as he crossed his arms and glared up at the mountain of a Saiyan. Shrugging his massive shoulder, Nappa sighed, "I don't know, Vegeta. I knew when the lights came on that we had triggered an alarm of some sort, but no one came other than Raditz. And on the flight out we could've, _should have_ been shot down or at least shot _at_. But they didn't. It's almost like they _let_ us leave." Nervously tapping his foot, the Prince glanced around for a familiar head of blue hair. A heavy hand settled on his shoulder as Nappa rumbled softly, "Bulma is… not well, my Prince. Just be prepared. Your Mate's in the room behind me."

Dashing around the corner to the door to the examination room, Vegeta paused, taking a deep breath before slowly pushing the door open. Dull blue hair, stringy from oil, hung limply down her back and Vegeta bared his slightly pointed canines at the nurse and doctor, silently ordering them to leave. Slowly approaching Bulma like he would a wounded animal, Vegeta suppressed a growl at the sight of bruises marring her skin with all different shades; from dark purple to sickly yellow.

"Bulma?" Vegeta whispered. Cold, empty eyes locked on his inky orbs at the sound of his voice. _It's ok, Woman. I'm here. I'm _real_…_ He murmured across the Bond, hoping that it would help. A flicker of light flashed in her eyes, just for a second before it vanished. Noticing the Saiyan Royal Crest pin laying on the bed beside her, he reached out to pick it up, only to pause when a deep, warning growl sounded from Bulma. Growling right back, Vegeta's hand continued its journey; but to his surprise, the other teen grabbed his wrist and hissed, "No one touches that but me and my Mate." "Woman, I _am_ your Mate." Vegeta snarled, his desire to kill Freeza doubling the longer he stared at her.

Unconvinced, Bulma held his wrist tightly, "Prove it." "How do I 'prove it'?" His deep, gravelly voice rumbled, causing another flash of recognition in his Mate. The blue-haired teen pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she thought, finally settling on something, "What Region did we pass right before we first met on the train to Region 12?" Vegeta answered without hesitation, "Region 4. Your father walked in on me staring at its sea in amazement. Much like you did on the train home after our first Game." Still skeptical, she asked another question, "How old are we and did we do anything for our birthdays?" "Seventeen and no, we did not because we were too busy training for the Quarter Quench. Are you convinced that I am your Mate, Prince Vegeta Saiyan?" He purred, quirking a black eyebrow up.

Shaking her head, a tiny grin on thin strawberry lips, Bulma replied, "No. If you really are my Mate then show me this Legendary he spoke so fondly of." "As you wish, Woman," Vegeta smirked playfully as he pulled his wrist free and powered up. Black hair changed to golden yellow, stiffening with the flame-like points becoming more pronounced, inky black eyes shifted to an electric teal while his muscles strained against the confines of his clothes.

Boldly placing his hands on either side of Bulma, Vegeta rumbled seductively, his teal eyes piercing her blue pools, "Are you convinced now, Woman?" "It's really you…" She breathed, a single tear falling from her clear blue eyes. Kissing the tear away, he picked up the brooch and pinned it to her flimsy hospital gown, "I want to know _everything_ that _lizard_ did to you… when you're ready." Bulma wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his hard chest, her voice muffled, "Not yet… But I wouldn't've survived as well as I did without your voice in my head." _When this war is over and Freeza is dead, we _will_ become full Mates._ '_I'd like that…_'


	16. Chapter 16

16

The doctors wouldn't let the Vegeta stay with Bulma for fear that he would trigger whatever Freeza had implanted within Bulma's mind while under beesuasive 'therapy'. But he was there from the time visiting hours started to the time they ended. After two weeks, Bulma finally found the courage to ask about Region 12, "I was told of the attack on 12. Did… did my fam…" "They were the first people Nappa got out," Vegeta answered, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

Clearing his throat, he elaborated, "Nappa's days in the Freeza Force paid off because he noticed the signs of what was about to happen. He… he got who he could out, but most were still too afraid of the forest. It was the sight of their burned corpses that caused me to unlock my power and achieve the Legendary." "But then why haven't they come to see me?" Bulma sounded so small, so unsure. Vegeta's instincts screamed to murder the one who hurt his Mate, tamping those down to deal with later, he simply shrugged, "They wanted to give us time. We _are_ Mates after all."

Blue eyebrows furrowed, her nose crinkling in confusion, "I thought we were done with the Game?" "We merely traded one Arena for another, Woman." Vegeta chuckled, a deep, rumbling laugh that brought a smile to Bulma's face. "So, who knows?" At his raised eyebrow, she clarified, "Who do I not have to worry about slipping up?" Rattling off the list, Vegeta raised a finger for each name, "Nappa, your parents, Nail, Bardock, and Raditz. Did you tell any of the other Winners?" Bulma shook her head, "No. How are they doing?"

"Blondie's been giving the doctors the run-around; not listening to orders, not taking her meds, that kinda stuff." Vegeta smiled at the antics he saw coming in today, "Kakarot's Chosen was released yesterday, it was all the idiot would talk about. Bardock's Mate…" "Who?" Bulma knew that Vegeta hated interruptions but she didn't have a context for this nickname. "Gine, Kakarot's mother. She's recovering well but probably has another couple of weeks in here." Vegeta's voice turned hard, his smile morphing into a frown, "The Dwarf still hasn't walked or even felt her legs. Triclops carries her everywhere, rarely leaving her with someone else and never leaves her alone; no matter how much Paragus is hounding him to get back to work." "For a Saiyan who lost his Mate, he sure doesn't act like it," Bulma stated sourly.

A knock sounded at the door, rising from his place on her bed Vegeta wrenched the door open, growling, "What?" Nappa shook his head at his charge, "Just thought I'd let you know that there's a strategy meeting happening right now." "That little…" Vegeta hissed under his breath. Turning back to the blue-haired teen, he excused himself, "Sorry, Woman. It seems that I must _remind_ someone of who's the puppet and who is not." "It's ok, go do your Princely stuff. But could one of you tell my parents that I miss them?" Bulma called as Vegeta stalked out of her room.

Since he was the only one left, Nappa bowed his head, "I will tell your parents, my Prince's Mate." "Wait!" The teen shouted as the bald Saiyan began to leave, "You know you can call me Bulma, right?" "Of course, but there are times and places where that is not acceptable. That is when I and others will address you by your title; out of respect, not disrespect, for your place within Vegeta's heart." Nappa replied before he left her alone in her room.

* * *

Forcefully slamming the door open, Vegeta stalked into the Command Center where Paragus and Shenron were seated at that weird lighted table. "We can't spare anyone from Region 4," Shenron said to the one-eyed Saiyan beside him. Motioning for Vegeta to sit, Paragus replied, "I don't see what the problem is." "Because you don't _look_." The Prince huffed as he kicked back and rested his feet on the table, "Most of the warriors stationed in Region 4 grew up there, so they are best suited for fighting in and defending their Region. Plus, Kakarot and I have been in contact with Mr. Popo, an old friend of Kami's who took command of the fight. Black Man said, and I quote, '_These maggots have got the other worthless maggots on the run._' When Kakarot asked where they were running, Black Man chuckled in reply, '_I'll tell you where they're not going to be... Safe._'"

Shenron shook his head at the mention of his old friend, "Oh, Popo. Always so elegant with his words. But without those fighters from 4, it's going to nearly impossible to reach the Capital." "Then send me," Vegeta stated, sounding very bored. "I can't…" Paragus stopped to think for a moment before continuing, "I can't send you to the Capital. Not until we conquer Region 2." Standing, Vegeta crossed his arms, "Sounds like I'm going to 2, then."

The scarred Saiyan replied quickly, "No… I'm afraid I can't do that, Prince. Your place is with your Mate while she recovers." "My Mate will recover faster when that _lizard_ is dead." Vegeta growled lowly, leaning towards his puppet with an evil smirk on his face, "You've seen what I can do, Scar-Face, I'm worth a whole squad on the battlefield. Not to mention that Region 2 is mostly Saiyan. They will either recognize me as Prince of All Saiyans or they will die." Signing, Paragus knew he had no option but to relent, "Very well, my Prince. If you truly wish to go, I cannot stop you." "I know." The Prince whispered as he pushed off the table.

* * *

His mind elsewhere at dinner, Vegeta ate slowly which garnered some unwanted attention. "You ok, 'Gete's?" Bardock spoke before the teen could answer, "He's fine, Goku. We're shipping out to Region 2 in the morning." "Oh. Does Mom know?" The spiky-haired teen asked the Saiyan warrior. Sighing, the captain nodded, "Yeah… she knows. And she made it pretty clear that she's unhappy about it. But we're Saiyans, war is what I do and my Mate understands that."

Turning to Vegeta, Chi-Chi said, "If you don't come back, so help me I will find your body and eviscerate you. Prince or not." "You picked a good one, Kakarot." Vegeta chuckled lightly, "But I have no intention of dying. Not when I just got my Mate back." "Good." The young woman huffed, smacking Goku's hand as he tried to sneak some of her food off her tray. "Aww, come on Chi—Chi." He whined. "Don't you _'come on Chi—Chi'_ me! Go steal someone else's food." The raven-haired teen hissed, placing an arm around her tray to protect it from her ravenous Chosen.

Vegeta slid his untouched third tray over, grunting as he stood, "Here. I seem to have lost my appetite." Quickly tucking into the food, Goku mumbled, "Gee, thanks, Best Buddy." "Don't mention it." The Prince gripped the other Saiyan's shoulder, hissing in her ear, "To _anyone_." Swallowing roughly, Goku nodded his understanding, body relaxing in relief when Vegeta let go.

Once they were sure that the Prince was gone, Goku wondered, "Any reason I'm not going with?" "Because," Bardock sighed, "Nappa's coming and that means someone has to stay behind a protect the Prince's Mate. Both you and your brother will be watching her around the clock while we're gone. You may join my sons if you wish, Chi-Chi; provided that you won't distract your Chosen." "The only thing that'll distract Goku is food," Chi-Chi grumbled to herself. Bardock chuckled as he stood, a boyish smile on his face, "What can I say? He's a Saiyan through and through. Wish us luck tomorrow."

Coal-black eyes downcast, the spiky-haired teen mumbled, "I hope he comes back." "Who? Vegeta? Goku, we both know that stuck-up Prince is too proud to die before Freeza." The young woman reminded her betrothed as she started to gather up the empty trays. Shaking his head, Goku gently held her hand to still her movements, his bubbly voice strained, "Dad. I just got him back…" Chocolate brown eyes held coal-black orbs, "Goku, I don't want to hear more nonsense like that. Bardock is a more than capable fighter and I'm sure he doesn't want to miss any more time with you. Your Dad has more reasons to come back then Vegeta does." "That's where your wrong, Cheech. I've seen the way 'Gete's looks at Bulma… and he'll kill whoever he has to, to get back to her." The young Saiyan sighed before he helped clear the table.


	17. Chapter 17

17

_Gunfire. Smoke. Screams of the scared and dying filled his ears. Vegeta pushed himself off the ground, '_What's happening?_' A Freeza Force mook was shot right beside him but the teen didn't flinch, he just kept moving forward with the panicked crowd. '_Vegeta!_' The sound of his name drew his attention to an alleyway. '_Vegeta! Please!_' '_Bulma? Bulma!_' He pushed through the people to reach the dark alley. The blackness swallowed up any light that tried to seep in and even his enhanced eyes were having trouble seeing._

_Cautiously entering the void, he started to make out the shapes of two beings very close to each other. Bright red eyes pinned him where he stood as a foul cross between copper and pungent flowers filled his nose. '_Let my Woman _go_! You murderous lizard!_' Vegeta snarled, his black hair changing to golden yellow, his teal eyes finally allowing him to see his Mate in the darkness. She was limp against her captor, her blue eyes closed in sleep. _Please let it be sleep…_ He begged but his outward demeanor did not change. '_As you wish._' Freeza smirked._

_Shoving her towards the Saiyan, Freeza cackled as he slunk into the shadows. He caught her with ease, kneeling on the ground with his Mate in his arms. Although there was not a mark on her, she was not breathing. '_Wake up, Woman. Come on now, this isn't funny._' Hot tears streaked down his cheeks as reality slammed into him, '_No… BULMA!_'_

* * *

Vegeta jolted awake, nearly hitting his head on the low bunk. Sinking back against the bed, he sighed in relief, _It was just a dream…_ "Another nightmare, Vegeta?" Nappa asked from his mattress on the floor since the bunks weren't nearly wide enough to hold the mountain of a Saiyan. "Yeah." Vegeta cleared his throat, "Yeah. Only this time I didn't see her die."

Understanding where his charge's worries were now, the bald Saiyan said, "Your worried that you can't protect her." "Well it's a little hard to do that right now, isn't it?" Vegeta snapped, wiping off the traces of the tears he'd cried in his sleep. "Quite down! Toma's bringing us in for a landing!" Bardock barked sharply.

Dressed and ready, Vegeta silently hated the fact that he stood out from the other soldiers with his royal blue suit and white chest plate. _Being so different makes me an easier target…_ Disembarking from the hovercraft, Vegeta scowled at the man running to greet them. The freckled man had surprisingly tan skin, his shaved head even had spots on it, his raspy voice called out, "Welcome to Region 2. Name's Burter Hurricane, fastest sharp-shooter in Ee-arth. Follow me." The sound of explosions not too far away set the Prince on edge, grinding out, "Do they always do that?" "What? The mortars?" Burter chuckled, waving a hand dismissingly, "Oh, that's just how they tell us good morning."

* * *

"Turles? Man, is it good to see you!" Bardock said as he wrapped another doppelganger up in a tight hug. "Just how many of you are there?" Vegeta scowled, his arms crossed as he tapped a white boot on the ground. The Saiyan warrior pulled back from the other spiky-haired Saiyan, chuckling as he slung an arm around their shoulder, "Just us and my boy until my little brother here finds himself a Mate." Roughly pushing the offending arm off, Turles growled, "We both know that's never going to happen, so just lay off it!"

Exhaling slowly, Turles bowed slightly, "Pardon my brother. Actually, don't; he's quite annoying." "Aw, come on, Turles! How long has it been since we've got to see each other?" Bardock asked, which earned him another growl, "Not long enough. And I've got work to do, Bardock; so if you, the Prince, and his entourage would follow me, we can get started. Paragus is waiting."

* * *

The Region leader brought them to a large, wide hallway with elegant columns every few feet and torn, dusty pictures and tapestries hung between them. Paragus's scarred face filled up a small screen above a table. "Thanks for finally sending reinforcements, Paragus. Granted, sending the Prince might've been a little overkill." Turles said in lieu of a proper greeting. Vegeta smirked at the furious look on his puppet's face as the one-eyed Saiyan growled lowly, "Take care, Turles. I'd hate to have to divert troops from you." "As if you could." Vegeta laughed, _This Saiyan is a fool…_ "You said it yourself, we can't reach the Capital unless we conquer Region 2. And Turles seems to be a capable leader, so there must be a bigger obstacle in our path then mere mooks."

Turles placed a device down on the table, "You're right, my Prince." A hologram of a mountain appeared, showing the maze of tunnels beneath the surface. "This is the Nut. A personal nickname for it since it's been so tough to crack. Every last one of Freeza's orders goes through there before it's carried out. Bombings, troop movements, weapon distribution, everything. We've been trying to control it for weeks but its entrances are heavily fortified and its structures are beneath at least twelve feet of bedrock at its thinnest."

"We attempted to take the lower gate day before yesterday. But they had the high ground and we were forced to pull back. We lost a lot of good men." Master Roshi stated, pointing to the gate they had tried to capture. Pointing to another entrance on the map, Nappa suggested, "Why not attack one gate as a decoy while we attack another?" The old fighter glared at the mountain of a Saiyan behind his red sunglasses, "And just who do want to be the decoys, Nappa?" "Good point." The bald Saiyan mumbled.

Letting the voices fade into the background, Vegeta griped his chin as he studied the map. "We could bury them." At his proposal, everyone stopped talking. "Look," He pointed to crumbling cliff faces and old avalanche lines, "instead of moving their vents, they simply cleared them of debris. Leaving them wide open to be covered by another rockslide. And all but one or two train tunnels would be blocked." Paragus frowned, "But we would lose the chance to control the weapons stored there…" "Yes; but Freeza wouldn't have them either and that's the main thing." Bardock stated, adding, "We should make sure one train tunnel stays open for survivors to use to escape their tomb."

Since he was obviously outnumbered, the scarred President huffed, "Fine, I guess it's best that no one has those weapons. You'll bomb the mountain at first light." After the transmission cut out, Vegeta growled, "I want those bombers in the air in three hours." Smirking at the young Prince, Turles broke out into gut-wrenching laughter. "Woo, oh, it's been a while since I've had a good laugh like that." The scar-less warrior breathed out as his laughter died down, "But I'm afraid I can't do that, Prince. It'll take that long to round up enough pilots, not to mention figuring out where we need to hit in order to cause the rockslides."

Dismissingly waving his hands, Vegeta grunted, "Whatever. Just get those bombers in the air tonight." "May I ask why, my Prince?" "Because, Turles, I want to tick off my puppet." The teen whispered into the Saiyan's ear, causing the other to grin evilly, "As you wish, my Prince. As you wish."

* * *

A spiky-haired Saiyan came up next to where Vegeta was watching the bombers take off. "What's going on in that head of yours, Prince?" Bardock wondered, leaning against a column. Listening to the explosions in the distance, the teen spoke quietly, "Why didn't your brother try and use me to talk these guys down? This Region has the highest population of Saiyans, I'd have…"

"Apologies, my Prince, but there seems to be one thing that you have forgotten." Bardock interrupted, "Support for Freeza and the Capital runs far deeper here than any other Region. The Saiyans here especially, because he allows them the freedom to fight in his army. What they don't know is that Freeza has a cap on how many Saiyans he has on the Freeza Force. When a new, younger Saiyan catches his eye, he'll kill off an older one to make room. Or in Nappa's case, let him disappear into the lowest Region." "Well then, looks like I'll have to explain it to them," Vegeta smirked as the thunderous crash of rocks echoed through the valley.

* * *

Orange lights flooded the Square where the train tracks ran through it. Oolong tried to hand Vegeta index cards, "Here, Shenron wrote this…" "As if I've ever spoken from a card." Vegeta quipped, using the tip of his bow to knock the cards to the ground. Crossing his arms, the pig-like man huffed, "And that's worked wonders before, hasn't it?" Vegeta stopped mid-step, turning a violent glare on the assistant, his deep, gravelly voice low and threatening, "What did you say, Pig?"

Quickly waving his hands in front of him, Oolong stammered out an apology, "I'm… I'm sorry. I just meant that…" He sighed, "Ok, look. You're not just speaking to the rebels this time. Most of those coming out of that mountain are loyalists and you've got to appeal to them. So you're going to have to speak differently than you normally would." Although he was still glaring at the man, it had lost a bit of heat as Vegeta growled, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Whatever you're going to say, say it fast, Vegeta. I don't like you being this out in the open." Nappa said, gripping his crossbow tighter. With his back to the mouth of the tunnel, Vegeta stared straight at Larry's camera helmet, his voice ringing loud and clear, "My name is Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans. I'm here to address the Saiyans and loyalists within Region 2. Lay down your weapons…" The sound of a train coming down the tracks put everyone on high alert and Vegeta turned to face the threat but did not move.

The battered people piled out of the train cars. Everyone was confused as the warriors started yelling at them to drop their weapons and to get on the ground, slowly they complied. A man stumbled off the train with a pistol in hand and started to walk towards Vegeta even as Bardock and Nappa were ordering him to drop it. _Either this man's drunk or he hit his head…_ Vegeta thought. Suddenly a gun went off and the man dropped to the ground. "Hold your fire, you idiots!" The teen bellowed as he dashed forward to keep the man from dying.

Kneeling beside the injured man, Vegeta noticed the black hair, the tan skin hiding beneath layers of dirt, and the crazed black eyes that stared up at him, "You're a Saiyan." The Saiyan shoved the barrel of the gun against his Prince's throat, growling, "One good reason, Prince. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your head off." Vegeta closed his eyes as a blue-haired Woman flashed in his mind, the only reason he had to give.

But it wasn't good enough; _he_ wasn't good enough. "Nothing comes to mind. But that's the problem, isn't it? I'm the one who said to bury our people in the mountain and, let's face it, our people were probably the ones who razed my home to the ground. If you survive killing me, then that'll make you the next King of All Saiyans. And Freeza will be a very happy man-child with a new toy. Because I'm _done_ being his plaything." "I'm not… not Freeza's toy." The Saiyan whispered, his resolve wavering.

_Good… I can talk him down…_ "I was." Vegeta whispered back, "For too long, actually. That's part of the reason I killed Zarbon, and Zarbon killed Sixteen, and Sixteen killed Dodoria. It just goes on and on without an end in sight, because you know why? Freeza's been making us run in circles around each other for his own sick pleasure. If you're going to kill me, then tell me why you're fighting for a man who would do the same to you?" The gun made a thunk as it hit the hard dirt, the Saiyan interlaced his hands behind his head but wouldn't meet Vegeta's gaze.

Standing, the Saiyan Prince began to address those around him, "We are _not_ the enemy. Instead, we share a common foe; that murderous _lizard_, Freeza. A man who would kill our people simply because he wanted a newer, younger fighter but the max number of Saiyans within his Force was already reached. Stop killing for a man who will, in the end, kill you. Tomorrow we march for the Capital, who will join us?" A gunshot ran out.

Vegeta clutched his side, his hair shifted as he forced himself to stand, snarling, "Who _dared_ to shoot me?!" All arms pointed to a pudgy man on the edge of the crowd who was, surprisingly, still standing. Slowly making his way towards his would-be assassin, the Prince noticed that everyone was shying away from the man. Using his bow to knock the weapon out if his limp hands, the teen eyed the fat man up and down, smirking with glee as the color drained from his face, "Tell me, Chuckles, do you feel fear?"

The man turned tail and ran, or at least he tried to. Dropping his bow, Vegeta moved so fast that he appeared in front of the fleeing killer seemingly out of thin air, catching the man's head between his hands and grinned, "All I needed to know." The snap of the man's neck echoed in the silence of the Square, his body falling to the ground with a heavy thump. "All hail, Prince Vegeta!" Someone said, causing a chorus of voices to repeat, "All hail, Prince Vegeta! All hail, Prince Vegeta! All hail, Prince Vegeta!" Basking in the chanting of his name, Vegeta began to feel faint. The ground rushed to meet the teen as he lost consciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

18

'_Vegeta… Veegggeta… Vegeta… Wake up!'_ Jolting awake, the flame-haired teen glanced around at the familiar walls of the hospital. _Bulma?_ _'Who else… …would it… …be?' True…_ Abruptly his curtain was jerked aside, icy blue eyes glared at the Saiyan as the woman moved closer to his bed. "I bet Baldy's glad to be the only bald one in your relationship." Vegeta snarked, hissing in pain as Eighteen sat down, causing him to shift. The blond woman shot back, "You're just upset because if you shaved your head it wouldn't grow back."

Struggling to get comfortable again, Vegeta hissed, "Why are you here?" "'Cause I'm hiding from that idiot shrink who won't let me leave." "But why are you _here_?" The Prince repeated, giving up on being comfortable until his visitor leaves. Eighteen stared at him for a few minutes before answering, "Goku sent me to check on you. No one's telling him or Bulma anything. Personally, I don't think your guardian even knows anything. And they aren't letting anybody see you either."

_Probably because I ordered Turles to attack that night._ Vegeta scowled, "As you can see, I'm fine. You can leave now." "Not yet." The former Winner hissed, peaking around the curtain, "He's still looking for me. Besides, you haven't even told me how your injuries are. We all saw you get shot." Images of that night flashed back to him, shaking his head to clear it, Vegeta growled, "I let my guard down, but Selypa did her job well. The bullet missed my armor. Thankfully the suit's bulletproof. In the end, all it did was bruise a lung and some ribs. Tell the Woman I'll visit as soon as I can stand."

Tucking a short strand of stray hair behind her ear, Eighteen nodded, "Looks like the coast is clear. I'm going to update the others." She paused for a moment, speaking over her shoulder, "You worried her, you know. We all heard her scream when you were shot." And then the blond Winner was gone, leaving Vegeta to his thoughts.

_How long have I been out, Woman? 'Twelve hours… …I think…' So not that long, good. Blondie said you screamed when I was shot. 'Yeah, it… …surprised and… …scared me… …the pain… …did…' You… You felt me get shot? 'Yeah, not… …as bad… …as you… More like… …when we'd… …spar and… …you'd hit… …my ribs.' This is new. I'll have to ask Bardock if he knows anything about this in not-full-Mates. 'Nappa's here… …should I… …ask him?' No. You can tell him I want to see him though. 'Ok…'_

Vegeta waited what felt like forever for Bulma to get back to him. _'He said… …he's tried… …they won't… …let him.' Give me a couple more hours and I should be healed enough to move on my own. 'Eighteen's back…'_ The silence was killing him but he knew better than to try and move before he was healed enough. Dende and Nappa had taught him that.

* * *

Roughly five hours later, the teen slid his feet to the ground and pushed himself off the bed. _Still hurts but I've handled worse._ Annoyed at how slow he had to move, Vegeta actually avoided the hospital staff quite well. Until a certain brown-haired nurse spotted him, "Prince Vegeta? What are you doing out of bed?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" Vegeta hissed, but he kept moving as he answered his own question, "I'm going to visit my Mate." "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Prince. Bulma was very agitated after you were shot. We felt it was best if neither of you received visitors for a while." Her voice was soft, almost sweet like honey. _I hate that tone of hers._ Vegeta kept his thoughts to himself as he picked up his pace. Running was out of the question, speed-walking was causing his side to feel like it was on fire but Vegeta was the most stubborn of Saiyans.

At the last corner, he heard a voice behind him say, "There he is!" _Shoot! Running it is._ The pain in his side flared, only making him move faster. Bursting through the door, Vegeta saw Nappa, Goku, and Bardock stand up but all the teen was focused on was the blue-haired Woman sitting on the bed. Vegeta growled at Bardock as he passed, waving his hand towards the door, "Send them away. I'm not going anywhere." The Saiyan warrior stepped outside to address the four men who had been chasing his wounded Prince as Vegeta flumped face-down on the bed.

"Why is Kakarot here?" Vegeta's voice was muffled by the mattress. "Me and Chi-Chi are getting married in a week so Dad and Nappa were telling me about Mating and how that works," Goku answered, the grin in his voice obvious. Fighting to keep a straight face as he pushed himself up, the flame-haired teen grumbled, "And what's my Woman have to do with _your_ Mating, Kakarot?" Gently pulling the surly teen onto the bed, Bulma announced, "I'm decorating the cake."

Bulma's warbling laugher washed over Vegeta like a soothing summer rain, "Don't worry, Vegeta; Mom and Ol'Margie are baking it." "Looks like I'll have to keep you out of the kitchen while they work." Vegeta smirked playfully as he settled back against the mattress. "I'm not _that_ bad!" She gasped indignantly. "Woman, you are _worse_ than the Old Man when it comes to cooking." The Prince chuckled, despite the pain.

Sounds of a scuffle outside caught everyone's attention. The imposing mountain of a Saiyan stood and walked to the door. Opening it, the three teens saw Bardock fighting with the men who had been chasing Vegeta. Far quieter then he should've been, Nappa snuck up behind two of them and smacked their head together. "What's going on here?" A familiar voice drawled as a blond man came into sight, "Well? Is someone going to answer me or not?"

The man Bardock had pinned to the wall spoke up, "We were ordered to bring Prince Vegeta back to his room." The Namekain crossed his arms, "And who ordered you to do that?" "His doctor." "Funny… I don't remember ordering anybody to chase Vegeta down." Dende smirked as the color drained from the two conscious men. Waving his hands, the healer instructed, "Let 'em go. But if I hear _anything_ about Vegeta or Bulma being separated, I'll personally dissect your bodies. Am I clear?" "Yes, sir." "Good. Now get out of here and take your friends with you." The blond man ordered as he stepped over the unconscious men and into Bulma's room.

Apologizing as he put on gloves, Dende said, "Sorry about that, Veggie. I was just getting off my shift when you were brought in but I made sure to write orders that you were to be with Bulma. I don't know why they separated you two. It's proven that Mates heal faster and better when near each other." Vegeta scoffed, moving his paper shirt so Dende could see the wound, "Tch. I ticked Paragus off by ordering the bombers to attack that night instead of the next morning. That's why they haven't let anyone see me or tell anyone how I am."

"Well, no one messes with the White Mage or his patients." Dende scowled, gently prodding Vegeta's bruised side. Hissing at the pain the light touches was causing, the teen ground out, "I just need to remind Scar-Face of who's _really_ in charge." Finally done, the healer sighed, "You're in no shape to do anything. I'm surprised you made it here, to be honest with you. As your doctor and friend, I'm ordering you to stay in bed for two more days; with no_ strenuous_ activities. After that, you should be as good as new." "I'll try, Magic Man." Vegeta rolled his coal-black eyes at the smart-aleck Namekain. "I'd expect nothing less," Dende said as he left.

Staring at the door, the spiky-haired teen couldn't help but ask, "Why'd you fight them, Dad?" "Because they wouldn't take no for an answer," Bardock growled, slumping back into his chair. Nappa sighed, running a hand down his face, "If we'd known that this would happen, I wouldn't've let you change the orders." "I changed the orders because of the mortars they fired every morning. If even one bomber got hit, the plan wouldn't have worked. Ticking my puppet off was just a bonus." Vegeta snapped.

"It would've been nice to have been let in on that piece of information," Nappa growled back. Bulma raised her hands, "Whoa, let's just calm down. 'Cause the last thing I need to be around is a bunch of angry, fighting Saiyans." Switching topics, Vegeta turned to Bardock, "You told me that Mates share each other's pain. But Bulma felt mine when I got shot, how is that possible?" "I don't know, my Prince. You're a special case in every sense of the word since you became the Legendary." The scarred Saiyan warrior sighed.

Coal-black eyes narrowed at the disheveled mess of spiky black hair as the Prince hissed, "But I'm not the only one; am I, Kakarot?" Lowering his eyes, Goku shook his head, "No." Forcefully raising Goku's head, Vegeta instructed coolly, "Never, _ever_ take your eyes off of me when you're speaking to me. To do so is a sign of weakness and Saiyans don't show weakness." Satisfied that he got the message across, the Saiyan Prince released him, "When and how?" Goku shrugged but held his gaze, "The night of the rescue, while I was filming. I don't know how, I was just so _angry_ at Freezer, at everything, that it just kinda happened. I tried to hide it but I didn't do a good job."

Contemplating this new information, Vegeta mused, "If a low-class clown like you can achieve the Legendary then all other Saiyans probably can too; if placed in the right situations. But why hasn't it happened before?" "Because your ancestors were always in the middle of the biggest, bloodiest battles. It was either transform or die." Nappa replied.

"That still doesn't answer the question of why I felt Vegeta get shot." Bulma huffed. Humming in thought, Bardock spoke up, "Gine thinks it may have to do with the sequence of events. When did you Mark her, Prince?" "In the Cave, during our first Game." "While I was pouring the MoonWater on your leg." The blue-haired teen added, unsure of how much context was needed.

The room was quiet while Bardock relayed their answer to his Mate. "Ok," Bardock's voice startled the teens, "so you Marked Bulma while under duress. And seeing the bodies in 12 triggered your transformation. It seems like high emotions are the reason behind it. You were watching the footage?" Bulma nodded, "Yeah, I saw him have a gun held to his throat and then the guy gave up. Then Vegeta started talking and got shot." "You both went on an emotional roller-coaster and it must have caused you to link up more than normal." The Saiyan warrior stated, continuing, "You two may be the first not-full-Mates to achieve a level of unity that normally takes a lifetime to reach."

Wondering what his father was talking about, Goku spoke up, "Is this that Bond thing you were telling me about? Me and Chi-Chi are going to hear each other's thoughts and stuff?" A slight smile on his scarred face, the Saiyan warrior explained, "Yes, son; but it's more than that. The Bond developed because of our warring nature. In order to help us understand our Mates and know when they've been hurt, even when separated on the battlefield. It's a blessing but there are times when it can be a curse as well." "Like when Mom and Bulma got hurt." Goku frowned, his bubbly voice small and child-like. Bardock nodded in confirmation.

"But when am I supposed to Mark Chi-Chi? And how?" The teen asked, confused by all this new stuff he was supposed to already know. "Traditionally, one Marks their Mate on their Mating night. At the height of pleasure for you both, you and Chi-Chi will bite each other at the junction of your neck and shoulder; make sure it's hard enough to draw blood. The Bond won't take until you do." Bardock spoke quickly, trying to get it over with, "If you want to know more than that, go ask your Mother." Cocking his head to the side, Goku wondered, "Is that what you and Mom did?"

Vegeta cackled on the inside when Bardock's cheeks took on a red tinge as the older Saiyan answered, "Yes, Goku. That's what we did. Just without the big pre-Mating ceremony because Freeza didn't like his Freeza Force to be tied down. Personally, I think he's afraid of the silent communication that happens because of the Bond." "Pre-Mating ceremony? What's that?" Bulma inquired, snuggling into Vegeta's non-injured side.

Sliding an arm around his Mate, Vegeta stated, "It's like a wedding ceremony with some slight differences. The soon-to-be Mates stand before a gathering of people, how large or small depends on the female, and they declare themselves as Mates before the group. Sometimes the soon-to-be Mates will make their own promises know to the crowd to help them be held accountable; however, there is always a promise that is reserved for their Mate's ears alone, to be declared after both are Marked." "Chi-Chi said that there would be food." Goku pouted since he hadn't heard anything remotely about food yet.

The Saiyan Prince chuckled softly, "I was getting to that, Kakarot. After the Declaration, a feast is held in celebration of the new Mates with either the male's father or closest comrade wishing them healthy offspring. It's tradition that the new Mates sneak off to their Mating Nest after the toast. And it's expected that both show off their Marks the next day." Yawning, Bulma asked, "Hoooww would they do that?" "The female would cut her clothes to reveal her Mark while the male would often go without a shirt or armor." Vegeta answered, his eyelids feeling heavy themselves.

Nearly asking another question, Bardock cut his youngest son off, "Not now, Goku. Come on, let's let them sleep. It's time I visited my Mate anyway." Nappa rumbled quietly at the confused, panicked look on Goku face, "Don't worry, I'll be staying with them should anyone try such an underhanded move again. Say hi to Gine for me." "Will do, Nappa. I'll keep my radio on if you need me." The Saiyan warrior said as he and his youngest doppelganger left the room. Settling in for another long night in a chair, the bald guardian smiled at the sleeping teens as he planned out his Mating Feast Toast.


	19. Chapter 19

19

After he was released, Vegeta booked it to the Command Center where he knew his puppet would be hiding. "Paragus!" The teen bellowed as he entered, even though the one-eyed Saiyan was clearly right in front of him, "Explain." Smirking at the teen's obvious anger, the Region 13 President wondered, "Explain what, Prince Vegeta?" "Why I was kept from my Mate when Dende _wanted_ me to be with her?" Vegeta growled, seething in hatred.

Paragus turned back to his battle plans, his tone conveying indifference, "I thought it was best that you have some time to yourself, my Prince. Perhaps this war has taken more of a toll on you then you know?" "Stop lying to me, Coward!" Vegeta snarled, forcing the taller Saiyan to look at him by pulling on his shirt collar, "You did that because I changed your orders! Admit it!" Cold black holes glared into burning coal orbs, neither willing to lose this staring contest.

Finally lowering his eyes, the scarred Saiyan whispered, "Yes…" Slinging the older male to the floor, Vegeta crossed his arms, powering up into the Legendary. His deep, gravelly voice cold and unfeeling, "From now on, you have no power. You will continue to be the face this Region sees as its President but I'll be calling the shots. Dragon!" Shenron jumped at his name, "Yes, Prince Vegeta?"

"You now have complete control of this Command Center. I'm sure Triclops and the Dwarf will help you run this place. Piccolo and Krillin will help you run the Region and I will be heading up the efforts on the front lines." Electric teal eyes stared into the Game Master's soul, the Prince's voice chilling the man to the very bone, "Do not _fail_ me, Shenron." "I won't, Prince." The dark brown-haired man promised, struggling to hold those harsh eyes.

Purring, Vegeta relaxed as his hair changed back to normal, "Good. I'll be on the first transport to the Capital after Kakarot's pre-Mating ceremony. And I want the Woman out of that blasted hospital." "I'm afraid that's out of my purview." Shenron stated, "If the doctors don't clear her, then she can't be released into the population of 13." Slowly clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to not murder the man, the Saiyan Prince ground out, "Then put the Woman under Dende's care. Magic Man may be a druggie but at least he has some honor." Shenron bowed his head slightly, "As you wish, Prince Vegeta."

* * *

"I can't believe you got me out." Bulma gushed as she twirled in the navy blue dress her mother had made from the standard shirt and pants. "You were in a cage for far too long," Vegeta grumbled, resting his chin on a fist as he waited on Panchy to finish pressing his shirt, _I should've gotten you out sooner_. Stopping mid-spin, the teen beamed at her Mate, "Oh, come on, Vegeta! Stop being a sour-puss. Our friends are getting married, I just got out of the hospital, it'll be great!" "I'm leaving for the Capital first thing in the morning." The flame-haired teen said bluntly. Bulma's smile fell, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion, "What? Why?"

Sighing, Vegeta took the proffered shirt from his Mate's mother and stood to pull it on, "Because, Woman, no one is safe as long as that _lizard_ lives. I'm leaving Shenron and the other Winners in charge here while I'm gone. Kakarot has orders to stay here since it is his Mating week; he'll be keeping an eye on you as well." "That still doesn't answer my question." Bulma scowled, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. Seductively rumbling in her ear, he whispered, "A true King is made on the battlefield, with his Queen by his side."

Her mouth dropped open at his words, using the Bond since she couldn't seem to find her voice. _'I'm going to… …fight _with_ you?'_ "When Kakarot's Mating week is up, if we still haven't secured the Capital, then you will join me and fight by my side. Selypa made you a battle suit, no sense in it going to waste." He chuckled against her lips. Boldly sliding her hands into his unruly mane, Bulma pulled him to her, crashing their lips together. Vegeta's hands found purchase on her hips as his tongue tasted her sweet, strawberry lips. Someone clearing their throat broke the spell the teens had on each other. "Shall we get going?" Dr. Briefs suggested as he and his lovely wife slipped past their daughter and her Mate, pausing at the door with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Somehow the entirety of Region 13 managed to fit into the greenhouse level where all of the fruits and vegetables were grown. Goku stood in front of a dwarf plum tree dressed in a white suit with an orange tie. Ox had survived the fighting in 4 and was able to be flown in for his little girl's big day. Walking the bride down the aisle to the young man who won her heart, the big, burly man was nearly a blubbering mess but he managed to hold it together; barely. Chi-Chi was dressed in her mother's wedding gown; white with pink apple blossoms around the bottom of the bodice, the hem brushing the floor as she walked, and she had a ring of plum blossoms in her raven hair.

When his soon-to-be Mate and her father reached the front of the people, Goku stepped forward, gently taking Chi-Chi's hand and leading her the rest of the way to where he stood before. Holding hands as they faced each other, Goku began to recite the Declaration Bardock had drilled into his brain, "I, Goku Son, take you, Chi-Chi Mao, to be my Mate. Now and forever, protecting you, providing for you and our offspring. And I promise, whether in this life or the next, I'll only have eyes for you."

A wet smile graced Chi-Chi's beautiful face but her voice was strong as she repeated the lines Gine had taught her, "I, Chi-Chi Mao, accept you, Goku Son, as my Mate. Now and forever, nursing your wounds, tending to you and the offspring you will give me. And I promise, if you die and I live, I will never love another like I love you." Turning to face the crowd, the Mates raised their interlocked right and left hands before thumping their free hand against their chest and raising the fist above their head in the Saiyan salute; pledging themselves and their family to their Prince.

Most people clapped while the Saiyans chanted, "A'oo! A'oo! A'oo!" But Vegeta stayed silent as he struggled to hide his heartbreak and longing from Bulma, _Just a little while longer… I can hold on for a little while longer…_ The chairs were hurriedly pushed to the edge of the vast room as the small string band geared up to play. "I'm surprised they managed to find instruments for them." Vegeta chuckled as the Four-Quarter-String band from 12 struck up an old Saiyan Mating Feast song.

Everyone danced and ate and danced some more. Using the excuse of eating to keep from being dragged into the fray, Vegeta stayed in the background, stomping his feet in time to the beat. "Are you really going to miss the chance of showing off your dance skills to Freeza?" A bored voice asked. Not missing a beat, the Prince shot back, "I could ask you the same question. Where's your date?" Eighteen pointed over to a group of children, "Krillin's teaching the kids how to dance and he's failing miserably. I was actually on my way to rescue him when I saw something I thought you might want to know." Nodding her head towards the far side of the dance floor, Vegeta saw Bulma talking with Yamcha.

Seeing red for a brief second, Vegeta forced himself to calm down, "You better go save Shorty before one of those girls makes a move on him." "Just don't kill the kid." The blond called over her shoulder. Quickly setting his plate down on the edge of a raised bed, the teen made his way over to his blue-haired Mate. _Sorry, Kakarot, I was going to save this 'til after the Toast to cover your escape…_

"What are you doing here, Weakling?" Vegeta growled, his arms settling possessively around Bulma's waist. Wisely stepping back, Yamcha raised his hands in surrender, "It's a wedding, Vegeta. And Bulma found me, not the other way around." "Relax, Vegeta, Yamcha's a friend and nothing more." Bulma sighed, rolling her blue eyes at how smothering her Mate could be at times. Whispering in her ear, Vegeta's deep, gravelly voice dripped with seduction, "Care to join me for a dance, _my_ _Queen_?" Clear blue eyes gazed over her shoulder, her voice hot and breathy, "Of course, my King."

Bulma let him guide her out into the middle of the dance circle, noticing his slight nod to the band as they walked. Pulling out a short length of rope, Vegeta quickly tied it into a loop before draping it over her left wrist. Just as the band struck the first note, he slipped the rope over his right wrist and twisted so each hand had its own loop. _Follow my lead. 'Always…'_

Taking her bound hand in his, the Saiyan Prince began to lead his Mate in a rather fast-paced dance. Hands and feet crisscrossed too many times to count and Bulma found herself watching her feet, trying to make sure she didn't accidentally step on Vegeta's toes. _Eyes on me, Woman._ Vegeta gently instructed through the Bond, a rumbling purr escaping him as clear blue eyes instantly snapped up to meet his inky black pools. _Just relax, let the music guide your steps._

And she did. Staring into Vegeta's eyes, Bulma felt herself get lost in those black depths. Finally allowing the music to pull her along, the blue-haired teen found herself smiling and laughing like a child as she pulled her unbound hand away and hopped side to side. When Vegeta mirrored her, Bulma understood that it was her time to lead their dance. Making up whatever random dance move she could, the teen's giddiness grew as her Mate copied it exactly; no matter how stupid or ridiculous it was.

_Put your mouth where my Mark will be._ Vegeta tried to watch Bulma as she spun around him. _'When?'_ _You'll know._ Suddenly taking back control, the Prince used their bound wrists to pull his Mate to him. The last notes began to rise and fall from the violins as Vegeta bent his head and smoothed his mouth over Bulma's Mark beneath her dress. _Don't bite._ His growled as he felt her mouth on his shoulder. _'You take all… …the fun out…'_ _I'm leaving tomorrow, remember? I'd rather leave you with an option to live a life than to be Bound to a dead man should I fail._

Running his nose up her pale, milky neck, he nuzzled her ear and whispered, "You did well. Most Saiyans have a difficult time staying upright." "What song was _that_?" Bulma asked, breathless from the dance. Vegeta chuckled as he led his exhausted Mate off the dance floor and towards the newly Mated pair, "It's '_The_ _King's_ _Song._' It's only played at the Mating Feast of the King and Queen of All Saiyans. I requested that it be played since we never got to dance to it before we Mated."

Goku slung an arm around Vegeta when he got close enough, laughing, "Man, that was some _nice_ dancing, 'Gete's. You'll have to teach me that at some point." "I will _never_ teach a low-class warrior _that_ dance. My heirs? Yes. You? No." Vegeta snarled quietly. _'You didn't know… …what you were… …doing, did you?' I remembered what my Dad taught me, which wasn't much. He died before we got too far into the song._ Sorrow and pity rolled across the Bond, _'I'm sorry…'_ _It's fine, Bulma. Just keep your pity to yourself. I've gotten over it._

"Umm? Are you guys ok?" Chi-Chi wondered, drawing the teens out of their thoughts. Bulma waved a hand, "We're fine. Just got lost in conversation is all." At the raven-haired woman's worried look, Vegeta rolled his onyx eyes, "Did Kakarot's mother not explain the Bond to you?" "She did." Chi-Chi huffed, her fists resting on her hips, "I'm just not sure about the whole thing…" "Aww, come on Chi—Chi, it'll be fine! It's not like we'll be _in_ each other's head, we'll just be talking; like on the phone." Goku explained, pressing his nose into her cheek. That seemed to convince her, "Oh, alright, Goku."

Subtly arching an eyebrow, the spiky-haired Saiyan held an impatient gleam of hope in his coal-back eyes. "I take it's time for the toast?" Vegeta sighed. _Kakarot's hopeless…_ Passing him a glass of ice tea, sweetened with honey, the newly Mated teen whispered, "Please? Before she changes her mind." "Fine." The Prince hissed back, clearing his throat to gather everyone's attention.

Taking their cue, the band slowly faded out as the crowd turned and focused their attention on the flame-haired teen, who hopped up on a raised bed so he could be heard easier. Vegeta raised his glass, making sure to project his voice for all to hear, "To the new Mates!" The crowd raised their glasses with the teen as he continued, "Kakarot, may your strength grow with each year as your Mate leans on you for protection. May your offspring be stronger then you and each generation be stronger than the last. And lastly, may your offspring never know the burden of growing up under an oppressive and murderous regime. _Naganen no jinsei to ai_!"

"_Naganen no jinsei to ai_!" The Saiyans in the crowd repeated, lifting their glasses higher before drinking from them as Vegeta did. Stepping down, Vegeta passed his glass off as Bulma asked, "What was the last thing you said? I didn't understand it." "It was Saiyan for '_Many years of life and love._' All Toasts end with it." The Prince answered, taking her hand in his and leading her back to the dance floor.

Thankfully the band was playing a slower tune as Vegeta brought Bulma back to the middle of the dance floor. Swaying gently back and forth to the music, Bulma wondered within her mind, '_Why are we… …here again?_' Hurt flashed between the teens for a second before Vegeta hid it, _Do you wish to stop?_ '_No! It's just… …I thought you… …hated dancing…_'

Bulma smiled at the warm feeling of Vegeta's rich laugher echoing between her ears. _Quite the opposite, actually. I'm rather fond of dancing… as long as I have the right partner, of course. Besides, someone has to cover Kakarot and his Mate's escape and that duty usually falls to whoever gave the Toast. I was going to save our dance earlier until after the Toast but… _'_You felt like… …you had to… …show off to… …Yamcha…_' _Not just the Weakling._ Vegeta snorted, too proud to admit that his Mate was right, _Many of my people don't think that you are good enough to be their Queen; the fact that you managed to _not_ fall proved them wrong. There hasn't been a Saiyan Queen yet who has fallen during '_The King's Song_', no matter how many times the tempo shifts._

Clear blue eyes stared into inky black orbs as heat and desire roared across the Bond. Forgetting the rules of Royalty that Nappa had drilled into him, Vegeta yielded to his Mate's cry and captured her soft, strawberry lips with his own. The teens couldn't get close enough, even as their bodies meshed and molded against each other. A wanton moan slipped out of Bulma as Vegeta's lips left her mouth, trailing down her neck.

Glancing up, Vegeta locked eyes with Bardock who gave a slight nod. Vegeta retraced his path to her ear, rumbling softly, "Thanks for the assistance, Woman." Those clear blue eyes turned cold as he pulled back, her voice far too quiet to be considered safe, "You don't get to kiss me like that just to leave me hanging. Prince or not, you pay the price." Shamelessly pulling him down to her level by the back of his neck, the blue-haired teen latched onto a spot behind his ear and sucked hard for a solid minute. '_If I can't… …Mark you as… …my Mate then… …you'll just have… …to wear this… …mark. And I'll… …renew this one… …every week until… …I'm allowed to… …properly Mark you… …as mine._'

"What are you doing, Woman?" Vegeta snarled, but did not jerk away, lest he hurt his Mate. A wet '_pop'_ sounded as Bulma stopped to admire her work. Satisfied, she released her hold on him, an innocent smile in place as she giggled, "What? All I did was give you a hickey, Veggie." Growling, Vegeta threaded a hand in her blue hair, lightly tugging her head back, forcing her to bare her throat, "_Never_ mark me without my permission, Woman. Mate listens to me, not other way around. My Woman, my Mate, _my Bulma_…"

Lightly biting her exposed throat with just enough power to leave indentions without drawing blood, the Saiyan Prince focused on sucking a mark like the one she had given him. After a couple of minutes, Vegeta pulled back to study his work. Purring contently at the dark red circle on her milky skin, the teen released his feisty Mate. He smirked at her dazed look before hefting her up on his shoulder and stalked off the dance floor to find Nappa or the Briefs.

Upon locating the three adults together with Bardock and Gine, the flame-haired teen let his Mate slide down to the floor, "Nappa, if it is ok with the Briefs, you'll sleep there." "And if it's not?" Dr. Briefs queried, a bushy gray eyebrow raised behind his glasses. "That he'll just have to find somewhere else to stay." Vegeta snapped, "This is the only night I'll have to spend with my Mate for some time and I wish to be left alone." Bowing his head slightly, the bald Saiyan said, "I understand, my Prince. But should I hear anything uncouth or unbecoming of your title, I _will_ intervene." A sharp glare made the mountain of a Saiyan swallow uneasily as the teen threatened, "Do so and risk your ears." Confident that they would not be disturbed tonight, Vegeta led Bulma through the crowds towards the elevator.

Panchy turned to Nappa, "What's going to happen to my baby girl tonight?" "Nothing." Nappa grumbled, adding, "Vegeta simply wishes to be close to his Mate. He probably has some things he needs to explain to Bulma." "But why couldn't they do that with you there?" Hank questioned, not understanding really anything that's been happening. Chuckling at the gray-haired inventor's cluelessness, Bardock shook his head, "Even though their Bond is stronger than normal, it is still difficult for them to communicate with it. My Mate and I are able to talk easily with it because it was the only we _could_ talk for years." "Bulma will be fine." Gina reassured the couple as the tiny group watched Tienshinhan and Eighteen spin around on the dance floor with their diminutive partners in their arms.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Vegeta turned his head, trying to see the red mark Bulma had given him. Sighing in defeat, the teen exited the tiny bathroom to find his Mate staring at him with wide, pouty eyes. "What?" Vegeta snapped, coming out harsher then he intended too. "Are you upset about the hickey?" Bulma asked, her voice small and her eyes glued to the floor. Using his index finger under her chin to gently lift her eyes, the Saiyan assured the other teen, "No. Although, you shouldn't have done that in front of so many people. Remember, Woman, you still have to follow my lead and be somewhat submissive when we're out in public. Let that temporary mark act as a reminder of your position."

Sourly crossing her arms, Bulma scowled, "I'll have too. Nothing I have can cover it." "If I hear of you covering my latest marking, I'll cover you in them from head to toe," Vegeta growled playfully. Bulma smirked just as playfully, "Only if you let me Mark you properly." Rolling his eyes at his Mate's determination, the teen scoffed, "Tch, as if you'd be able to get me off once I pinned you down. Come on, Woman, it's time for bed."

Stripping down to his underwear as Bulma slid under the covers, Vegeta crawled in after her. With his Mate warm and safe against him, the Prince almost didn't want to tell her what he was planning on doing but the conflict in his mind clued Bulma in that something was bothering him. "Vegeta, what's wrong?" "What do you mean, Bulma?" Still unsure of this aspect of the Bond, Bulma said, "You've just been kinda _off_ all night… And I think you're conflicted over something. Something that has to do with me."

An arm wrapped protectively around Bulma's shoulder as Vegeta stated evenly, "I was struggling with whether or not I should tell you what I plan on doing, but it seems my choice has been made for me. I'm going to kill Freeza." Sighing, the Prince continued, "I'm tired of the speeches, the cameras, the Game, all of it. I'm done. I need to see the light leave his red eyes when I kill him." Bulma clenched a fist against his muscled chest, "Anyone can kill anyone, even a President, Vegeta. Question is, are you willing to sacrifice everything about who you are to do it?"

"I'd kill everyone on Ee-arth just to keep you safe." Vegeta declared, holding Bulma tighter to him. "Don't…" She whispered into the darkness, "Don't kill for me. Not if it means destroying yourself." His deep, gravelly voice rumbled in his chest, "I'd die a thousand deaths just to spare you the pain of tasting it, Woman. Now sleep, morning will be here before we know it." "Good night, Vegeta." Bulma yawned. "_Good_ _night,_ _Bulma..._" Vegeta whispered softly into the silent room, but he felt her lips twitch into a smile against his chest.

* * *

_A putrid, rotting stink filled his nose as he sloshed through calf-high, watery sludge. _'I hope that was a chokkie that just floated by me and not what I think it was.'_ A white-haired man with a strange accent said just behind Vegeta. _'Shut up and keep moving.'_ The teen hissed. _It's impossible to move through here quietly…_ Following the silent cameraman into a small culvert, he was just glad to be out of that sludge._

_The smallish group took turns sleeping while they had a few hours of peace. Suddenly shooting upright from a light doze, he held a finger to his lips as he listened for… something. Very faint splashing could be heard in the tunnels but what caused the most panic for the teen was the unmistakable smell of blood and roses. _'Everybody up! We've got to move. There's something hunting us in the tunnels.'_ He hissed, grabbing his weapons and leaving the supposed safety of the culvert, not bothering to check and see if the others followed him._

_Luckily, they did. He'd found a ladder to another level and directed everyone to climb while he stood guard. _'Vege…ta…'_ A voice called out, sending chills down his spine. _'Vege…ta…'_ Launching a fire arrow at the tunnel where the voice was coming from, he saw a familiar silhouette against the flames behind her. _'Bulma? What are you doing here? Come on, there's something hunting us. I'll keep you safe.'_ Bulma slowly walked towards him, _It's like Her body is not Her own…

_The closer his Mate got to him, the stronger the foul smell got. A body thumped behind him as maniacal laughter sounded from the level above, _'My dear Vegeta… Did you honestly think that it would be so easy to '_save_' your Mate? Kill him.'_ At Freeza's command, Bulma snarled like a wild animal and launched herself at him. _'Woman? Snap out of it! This isn't you.'_ But his words fell on deaf ears as his Mate kept attacking, swinging her arms wildly as four-inch claws grew from her nails._

Please, _please_ don't make me hurt you, Bulma… _He begged, dodging every attack. _'Vege…ta…'_ Bulma hissed, her beautiful face twisted by the evil grin on her purple painted lips. _'I… I can't…'_ He whispered, nocking an explosive arrow and fired up the ladder at the lizard who had destroyed his Bulma. With his tormentor killed, he dropped his weapon into the murky waters, wrapping his powerful arms around his Mate, and fell into the water. _I'm sorry…

* * *

Vegeta jerked awake in a cold sweat, his chest heaving as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Vegeta?" Bulma yawned, his shifting woke her up, "Everything ok? It's not time for you to leave, is it?" Nuzzling his nose into her hair, he sighed, "It was just a nightmare, Woman. Go back to sleep." Confusion colored her pale face, but her rough voice held strong, "You're scared, Vegeta. I can feel it… I think." "You're not going to drop it, are you?" Vegeta sighed, earning him a small chuckle, "Nope. Talk."

Giving in to his strong-willed Mate, the black, flame-haired teen kept his face towards the ceiling, but his voice wasn't quite as emotionless as he'd hoped, "I was in the Capital, I think. It was definitely a sewer system. I heard and smelt something hunting us. Just as I was about to climb to safety, I heard my name being called." Vegeta clutched Bulma tighter as he spoke, "It was you calling my name… But you were not yourself. Freeza ordered you to kill me before I could kill him. I… couldn't hurt you… so I let you get close enough to grab and drowned us both…"

'_I'm_ _sorry…_' _It's fine, Bulma. I think I'm just psyching myself out. Turles and Roshi just captured the train tracks into the Capital and with his hovercrafts buried under five tons of rocks, Freeza has no way of escaping me. I'm hoping that we'll have complete control of the Capital before you arrive but that lizard's a slimy one. There's no telling what kind of tricks or monstrosities he'll put in our way just to mess with us._ Glancing at the clock on the wall, Vegeta released his Mate and sat up, "No sense in going back to sleep, I'll just have to be up in an hour." "Ok." Bulma sighed as she followed him out of bed.

"You don't have to be up with me, ya know," Vegeta said over his shoulder as he pushed a button to open the closet. Bulma slid up behind her teenaged Mate, smiling slyly as she ran her hands over his hard muscles, "I know. But if you think you're getting out of spending every last second with me before you leave, you're dead wrong." It took everything Vegeta had to not rip his battle suit from the hanger at the feel of her soft hands on his body. Clearing his throat did little to hide the desire in his voice nor the color on his cheeks, "Now is not the time, Woman. I'm going to take a shower. And no, you're _not_ joining me."

Bulma trailed after Vegeta in the cramped quarters, pouting, "Why not? I've already seen what your hiding... kind of. And besides, we're going to be full Mates eventually…" Swiftly turning and catching a fistful of blue hair, the Saiyan growled, "I said _no_. I don't have to explain myself to you, Woman."

Releasing Bulma, he pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply, "But I will since you don't seem to understand what you do to me. I've always been protective of you Bulma but when I Marked you, that same drive to protect you turned into a desire _for_ you. Anytime I see more of your perfect porcelain skin than normal or you act like _this,"_ Vegeta vaguely gestured to all of her, "those desires begin to spiral out of control. I'm a lot stronger than you, Bulma; the last thing I want to do is hurt you. Even by accident." Before she even had time to register that he had stopped talking, the teen was safely behind the locked bathroom door.


	22. Chapter 22

22

A little overwhelmed by all the attention he received when he got off the hovercraft, the Saiyan Prince set his mouth in a grim line and headed straight for the command tent. Inside was Mr. Popo, Master Roshi, Bardock, his brother Turles, and a bald Saiyan that he wasn't expecting for a few days. "Nappa? What are you doing here?" Vegeta snapped as he dropped his pack under the table. "Morning, Vegeta! Me and Bardock caught a flight out last night." The mountain of a Saiyan greeted brightly, before his voice turned authoritative, "You're not going on the front lines, my Prince. Not until we can figure out what's happening."

Struggling to contain his anger, Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at the men and Saiyans before him, "I'm not sure if you all are aware or not, but I've taken command of Region 13 from that sorry excuse of a Saiyan. That makes me in charge of this war, so _update_ me. Why aren't we within the Capital outskirts by now?" "Because of this." Roshi sighed, pushing a button on a holo-device. It showed a group of men sneaking around, they were suddenly swarmed by a living black cloud as their screams played through the speakers. When the black cloud finally lifted, the men's bones clattered to the ground.

"We found that fire worked on killing those things, but only after we lost three teams to 'em. And that's not counting the other teams we've lost because of different attacks like these." Turles growled, frustrated by how slowly everything was going. Thoughtfully tapping his chin as he hummed, the flame-haired teen wondered, "Can we scan the ground? Back in 12, Dr. Briefs made something similar to help locate new coal seams or find trapped survivors after a tunnel collapse." The adults looked at the teenager strangely before turning to his guardian, who raised his hands, "Hey, I've been here for five hours. I didn't know this," he waved a hand over the video that was replaying, "was what you needed help with 'til a second ago."

Rolling his coal-black eyes, Vegeta turned and found the communication setup, hoping he got who he was looking for. A broad-chested bald man with what looked to be a pale child with a pained face on his shoulders appeared on the screen, "Can I ask why you're calling us so late, Vegeta?" "Just shut up and listen, Triclops." Vegeta hissed, "I need you to get with my Mate's father and build a new device like the one he made for the mines in 12. The wider the range, the better off we'll be. And I want it built by this time tomorrow."

Chiaotzu excitedly smacked Tienshinhan's head, her voice oddly bubbly, "Tien! Show him. Show him now!" Focusing her beaming grin on the screen, the tiny woman explained, "I had overheard some people talking about what Freeza had told them to make while I was a captive. Mutts and other traps meant to kill with hidden triggers. So I told Tien about it and Dr. Briefs overheard us. The three of us have been working on it for weeks…" "But it's still not ready." Tienshinhan sighed, "It has a range of maybe ten feet in all directions. Nowhere near large enough for it to be of any use to the men."

"So give it to Bulma," Vegeta said casually, as if it was the most common thing in the world. Both geniuses looked dumbfounded at the Prince's suggestion before exclaiming in unison, "Why didn't I think of that?!" _Because you're too caught up in your own world…_ Vegeta grumbled within his mind as he ground out, "I don't care. Just get the Woman in on it and tell her I want it by this time tomorrow. Work through the night if you have too, just _get it done_." Then the transmission was cut.

Exasperatedly sliding a hand down his sharp, angler face, the teen sighed, "Hold off on sending out any more scouting parties until we get this tech. There's no sense in losing so many men that we won't have enough to take the Capital before we even get _inside_ it." Bardock glanced up and down Vegeta, "Are you sure that your Mate can do what her father and the two best electrical and explosive engineers in Ee-arth couldn't?" Vegeta couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped at that question, "My Mate made binoculars with night vision and heat signature technology when she was five. A little ground scanning device should be no problem."

* * *

'_There's a… …problem…_' _What now? I'm in the middle of planning our attack strategy._ '_I can't… …seem to… …get the… …handheld's range… …above fifty… yards._' _Then fifty yards will have to do._ '_I've got… …my radar… …on a… …hovercraft heading… …to you… …tonight._' _Your radar? What are you talking about Woman?_ '_It's attached… …hovercraft radar… …it flies… …over the… …Capital and… …picks up… …on hidden… …traps underground._' _You truly are an amazing Woman, Bulma._ '_I try... Listen, radar… …has enough… …for one… …pass. So… use wisely._' _Of course. I've got to get back to what I'm doing._ '_Love you…_' _I love you too, Bulma._

The adults all had a raised eyebrow as Vegeta opened his eyes up again, causing him to snap, "What?" "You were talking to your Mate again, weren't you?" Bardock said as more of a statement than an actual question. Waving his hand, Vegeta dismissed their worry, "The Woman was giving me an update on our radars. She's got the range of the handheld ones up to fifty yards and somehow had time to build one that attaches to a hovercraft for a sweep over the whole Capital. But the big radar will only have enough power for one pass, so we'll have to wait for a perfect opportunity to use it."

Master Roshi remained impassive behind his red shades, "And what does a '_perfect opportunity_' look like, young Prince?" "A day or so before we launch our attack. That way we have a chance to study the map and they don't much time to place new traps." Vegeta stated, "Everything should be leaving 13 tonight and be in our hands by morning." Mr. Popo, who was dressed in a red vest with a matching belt that held up his white pants and had a white turban on his head, stared blankly at the young Saiyan, sounding bored when he asked, "Are we waiting on your weak Mate or are we going to attack before her arrival?"

Glaring at the dark-skinned man, the Prince growled low and threateningly, "If you _ever_ call my Woman weak again, you won't live long enough to regret it, Black Man." "Call me that again and you won't be alive to carry out your petty threat." The scary man shot back, still sounding bored as if all this was beneath him. Expertly changing the topic to avoid a fight, Nappa stated, "I take it you have a plan, Vegeta?" "Of course I have a plan." Vegeta huffed, allowing the shift in conversation, "Divide the warriors up into squads of ten. Each captain will be given a handheld to protect their team. I want no more than two squads together on a single block to allow for easy movement should they run into Freeza Force mooks. Of course, our goal is to take Freeza's mansion, which just so happens to be in the middle of the Capital."

Turles, who was pacing in the background, snappily interjected, "But that still doesn't tell us _when_ we're attacking, Vegeta. The longer we have to wait, the more agitated the everyone's getting." Snarling at the aggravated Saiyan, the teen leaned heavily on the table holding a map of the Capital, "I know! Just… give me time to figure it out." "Time is one thing you don't have, Vegeta," Nappa replied softly. Everyone was shocked when the volatile Saiyan merely sighed and lowered his head to the table, whispering so quietly that even the other Saiyans struggled to hear him, "I know… I've got a week, at best, before I start losing it…" _For real this time…_

Confidently raising his head as if he had never spoken of his weakness, Vegeta's deep, gravelly voice rumbled, "Two days. Tell the men they have two days after the tech arrives to rest before we march on the Capital. Because the next time I see my Mate, I want to welcome Her home with Freeza under my boot." Bardock and his younger brother bowed their heads, "As you wish, my Prince." One by one, the leaders left the command tent, until only the young Prince and his guardian remained.

Nappa cautiously approached the teen, "Are you ok, Vegeta? You just seem… _off_." "Of course I'm '_off_' Nappa! I just went from spending nearly a week in close contact with my Mate to being miles away from Her!" Vegeta bellowed, fighting to hold back his tears as he quietened down, "I can't do this… Not without Her." Wrapping his comparatively tiny charge in his massive arms, the bald Saiyan held the distraught teen close, soothing, "Yes, you can, Vegeta. I felt that way after Caulifla died. But you know what kept me going?"

Vegeta stayed silent, so Nappa continued, "You. You kept both me and your father, my King, going after our Mates died. The only way that you can get through the loneliness you're experiencing right now is to focus on a goal. So what's your goal, Vegeta?" "Killing Freeza." His voice was muffled by Nappa's chest, but Vegeta knew that the other Saiyan heard him. Chuckling at the simple goal that hadn't changed in almost eighteen years, the bald mountain of pure muscle said, "Then let's do it. I'll be behind you all the way, my Prince."


	23. Chapter 23

23

Bulma's equipment arrived right when she said it would. Vegeta had Toma fly the hovercraft with the radar over the Capital before sunrise the day before they were to attack. _It works. _'_Don't sound… …so surprised… When have… …I ever… …made something… …that didn't… …work?_' His light chuckle rippled across the Bond, _Plenty of times. But now the issue is how to deactivate these… Capsules?_ '_NO. Don't… …you dare… …call those… …things Capsules._' _Why?_ '_Because I… ...don't want…_ …our_ invention… …associated with… …Freeza's killing… …machines._' _Well, do you have any better ideas on what to call these things?_ '_Pods?_' _I am _not_ going out there in front of all these warriors and calling these things Pods._ '_Well, you're… …not going… …to call… …them Capsules… …either._' Vegeta fell silent for a moment, causing Bulma to worry about him.

'_Is everything… …ok, Vegeta?_' _No, Woman, it's not. I can feel myself slowly going insane from not being near you but I can't do anything about it._ '_I'm sorry…_' _There's nothing you can do about it either, Bulma. I just wish I knew why it's happening_ now_ instead of months ago like it really should've._ '_Because your… …desires shifted… …from killing… …Freeza to… …protecting me._' _But that still…_ '_Shh… I don't… …understand it… …either. But… …that's the… …only explanation… …I've got._' _The others are coming, I've got to go._ '_See you…_' _I hope to see you soon as well, Woman._

The three main Region leaders filed into Vegeta's command tent, along with Bardock, Toma, and Nappa. "We march at dawn tomorrow. I'm planning on addressing the warriors tonight and bringing them up to speed." The teen stated after everybody had gotten settled. Turning towards the screen, he was a little surprised to see his Mate behind Tienshinhan, holding the child-like woman. "Is there anything we can do to shut down these… Pods?" Vegeta spat the last word out, causing Bulma to grin since he declared that he wouldn't call them that mere moments ago.

Chiaotzu shook her head, "Your best bet is to avoid 'em, 'cause the only way to shut down the Pods is most likely in Freeza's mansion. I did manage to add a feature to the handheld radars." Bulma held up a prototype so the explosive engineer could show them. "Just flip this red switch here, say '_Deathberry_' three times, and it'll blow up anything within a ten-foot radius up with it."

"I thought that it'd be a good idea to have a fail-safe should something go wrong. Better that the device gets destroyed than for it to fall into Freeza's hands." Tien said, using his thumb to point back to his partner, "Besides, letting her put explosives in it was the only thing to get her to shut up for more than five minutes." "I made more boom-boom arrows!" The tiny painted woman yelled happily.

Glaring at Bulma, the bald man questioned, "Did you give her anything?" "No." Bulma shook her head, suddenly her face paled, "I left Chiaotzu with Mom for two minutes when I went to the bathroom. Don't tell me… Chiaotzu, did my Mom give you something to eat?" "Uh-huh." She nodded, obviously thrumming with energy, "She gave me chocolate!" Quickly taking his leave, Tienshinhan apologized, "Sorry, I've got to go put Chiaotzu in an empty room for a few hours. The last time she had chocolate, she ended up destroying four labs, how in Ee-arth she _didn't_ die is beyond me."

Even though he wasn't laughing out loud, Bulma glared at Vegeta through the screen because she could feel it. "Anyway, I'll make sure that your arrows are on the next transport that's leaving in an hour. Is there anything else you think you'll need, Vegeta?" _Just you…_ Shaking his head, both as an answer and to clear his thoughts, the Saiyan Prince cleared his throat, "No, nothing that I can't do without." "Ok…" Bulma didn't sound convinced but she ended the transmission anyway.

Nappa scowled at Vegeta, "My question is how did Mrs. Briefs even get chocolate?" Shrugging, the flame-haired teen saw no need to hide his involvement, "I picked up her hidden stash of it the last time I was in 12. Kinda surprised that she's made it last this long, though." "So the last transport of supplies should arrive tonight, right?" Bardock asked, hoping to steer the other two back on track. "Yes. If my Mate's words are true, which they typically are." Vegeta nodded, focusing back on the map in front of him.

Carefully phrasing his question, Bardock asked, "Will you be addressing the men before or after the transport arrives?" "Before." Was Vegeta's simple answer, his eyes never lifting from the map littered with dots. Leaning on the table, the bald guardian was amazed, "There's so many of them. How are we going to get through them all?" Vegeta sighed, _I was hoping no one would ask that…_ "We can't. Not without losing people. That's why I want at least six Saiyans on every squad, if possible. Not only are our people naturally stronger than the others, the closer to death we get, the bigger the power boost. And we'll send medics behind the main force to help both our men and the civilians should they get in the way."

"This is surprisingly well thought out for one so young." Master Roshi commended, a slight smile on his lips. A light chuckle escaped Vegeta, "Trust me, Nappa's been drilling this stuff into me ever since I was five; and my Dad was doing it before him. The fact that I know how to strategize is what makes me so dangerous in these Games." Taking only a short break for lunch, the small group of battle-hardened leaders finalized any and all plans for the next day's attack.

* * *

Standing before the largest crowd of warriors he had ever seen, the Saiyan Prince stepped up to the microphone, _Remember, be short, concise, and speak clearly…_ "I am Vegeta, Prince of All Saiyans. And I'm a warrior, just like each and every one of you. For the first time since the Cold family has been in power, _all_ thirteen Regions are united against the common enemy; that right there means that we've already made history. But only victory will be celebrated. A victory that will come when Freeza is stripped of his power and brought to justice!"

The crowd cheered at his words. When they had quietened down, he continued on, "Freeza has pulled his Force back towards the heart of the Capital and has issued an order of evacuation for the outer blocks. This is important, _do not_ target civilians. Medics will be following behind the front line to assist _anyone_ in need of their help; Revolutionary and Capitalist alike." Several people started booing, causing Vegeta to power up. At the sight of his golden blonde hair and electric teal eyes, everyone became deathly silent. "I don't care whether you like it or not, but you _will_ follow my orders. Because if I hear that someone did not… there is no place in Ee-arth that could hide you from me. We _must_ show the Capitalists that we are not what Freeza has made us out to be.

"On the map behind me, all the orange dots represent devices called '_Pods_'. They were designed by the Judges and past Game Masters to mock our deaths for Freeza's sick pleasure." Vegeta glanced behind him to make sure that the screen switched to Freeza's mansion. "We will all converge on Freeza's mansion, surrounding it on all sides so that _slimy lizard_ has no chance at escape. Now I won't lie to you, many of us will die on the field of battle but let our deaths be full of honor and purpose. Not for a sadistic man's entertainment. But, should we succeed, then Ee-arth will be free from this tyranny for generations to come. Yes, we've made history but the fight for our future starts tomorrow at dawn's first light. Because tomorrow, we march into the Capital!" The crowd cheered, eventually everyone joined in the Saiyans chanting of, "A'oo! A'oo! A'oo!"

Quickly abandoning the stage, Vegeta found his two comrades waiting for him. Clasping his charge's shoulder, Nappa congratulated him, "Great job, Vegeta. You always were the best speaker in your class." "And yet I always lost to the Woman when we were forced to hold debates." The teen lamented, just wishing to be left alone so he could rest and prepare himself.

Bardock smiled understandingly as he took his leave, "I've got to go make sure the captains understand how to work their handhelds. Plus there's something Raditz wanted them to know about the underground within the Freeza Force. Nappa, weren't you going to check on the transport that should be here any minute?" "I was?" The bald Saiyan sounded confused for a second before understanding dawned on him, "Oh, right. I was… I guess I just got so caught up in Vegeta's speech that I forgot." Shaking his head, Vegeta yelled at the backs of the retreating men, "You two are horrible liars!"


	24. Chapter 24

24

Disappearing inside his two-person tent, the black, flame-haired teen stuffed every single extra ration pack he had saved into his pack. '_Everything alright?_' _Yes… Why are you asking, Woman?_ '_I felt… …same thing… …as before… …you left._' Vegeta sighed, _I'm really hating the Bond right now… But I'm planning on going after Freeza alone._ '_Why alone?... Why is… …Nappa not… …going with?_' _Because people will just slow me down. And I've grown attached to the idiot; if you tell anyone I said that I'll make sure your first three years of being full-Mates are miserable._ '_You're secret's… …safe._' _Good._

"Oi! Prince Vegeta! Come on out and meet ya squadmates!" A very odd accented voice called, a few feet away from his tent opening. _Can't I get a moment alone in peace?_ '_Nope! You're… …a Prince… Deal with… …it._' _Vulgar Woman. I'll talk with you later._ Sighing, the teen stepped out to find a man, roughly his height, with bushy white hair and dressed in a simple black combat suit with red accents around the cuffs and collar.

Nodding, the white-haired man introduced himself, "My name's Jeice, second-in-command of Squad 419." Jeice pointed to each of the men around him; the short, round man with a shaved head, two twins who came up the Vegeta's shoulder, and a tall, tan man with freckles everywhere. "These blokes are Guldo, arguably the best sniper in Ee-arth; those two are Jinga and Beru, don't let their size fool ya, they aren't your normal ankle biters and are skilled in hand-to-hand combat. And that right here is me best mate, Burter; the fastest sharpshooter around."

"What about me?" A spiky-haired Saiyan with a brilliant grin hollered as he jogged up to the group. "Don't tell me it's been a week already, Kakarot," Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms while trying to subtly look for that familiar head of blue hair. Finally with the group of men, Goku's dopy smile didn't diminish, "Nope. But Bulma said that you needed me and Chi-Chi said that she could use the break. So I hopped on the next transport and here I am."

Still looking around for his Mate, the Saiyan Prince scoffed, "Tch, if your Mate needed a break then you're doing it wrong." Blushing as the words spilled out, Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think I was. If the sounds she was making was what I had to go by. Bulma's not with me, 'Gete's." Vegeta's mouth dropped open for a split second before he started stammering, "Wh… I wasn't looking for Her."

Another Saiyan approached, his wild, spiky hair held back by a blood-red band around his forehead and was followed by a much taller Saiyan who only had a thin, wispy mustache. "Cut the chatter you two." Bardock snapped as he placed a holo-device and a small, zippered case on a table. "I'm leading Squad 419, Jeice here is my second-in-command followed by Nappa. Now, I know we're all elite warriors but I've received orders that we are to be a non-combat unit. Instead, we will be following behind the front line and medics to serve as the on-screen faces of the last battle of this war."

"On who's orders?" Vegeta questioned darkly, a scowl firmly in place. "Paragus," Nappa answered with a sharp glare that brokered no arguments from the younger Saiyan. Continuing on as if his Prince had never spoken, Bardock said, "We've seen how you have affected the masses. Your whole job in these propaganda clips is to intimidate and inspire surrenders. Remember, even though we'll be working in abandoned streets, we are in an active war zone. We'll probably still find active Pods and roaming Freeza Force mooks, so stay on your guard at all times."

Opening the small case, Bardock took a tiny, clear capsule filled with a black liquid before passing the case around. He held it up as he spoke, "This is a Deathberry pill. In the event that you are captured, bite or swallow the pill and the poison within will kill you in under a minute. We are all considered high-value targets, so you can bet your life that Freeza will try to throw everything he has at us should he discover where we're at." Vegeta saw that there would be one extra and picked up two pills, subtly sliding both under the collar of his suit.

Bardock picked up the holo-device to explain it next. "This is our radar. It also contains our map of the Pods, but we have no way of knowing how complete it is since new Pods could've been added since this morning. No one moves without this device. The last thing we need is for someone to set off a new Pod and bring the whole of Freeza's Force down on us. In the event of our capture, it has a self-destruct switch." He pointed to the red switch, "Flip this and say '_Deathberry_' three times. Anything within ten feet of it will be blown to bits, especially us. Above all else, _stay with your squad."_ The scarred Saiyan warrior level a heated glare at the two teenagers.

Leaning over, Goku whispered into Vegeta's ear, "Welcome to the 76th Annual Dragon Games." "My tent after your dad's done talking." The Prince whispered back. Nappa's rough voice brought their attention back, "If you two are done whispering like schoolgirls, it's time to get your tails in bed. We've got an early day tomorrow and this'll be the last time you'll get to sleep in a bed for a while." "You go on. There's something I need to ask about." Vegeta said to Goku before standing in front of Nappa.

After waiting for everyone to leave, the younger Saiyan arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean Scar-Face gave us orders?" Running a hand down his face, Nappa sighed, "Just because he's no longer in charge, doesn't mean that he's lost all his sway. My best guess? He talked Shenron into it." _I should've killed the idiot when I had the chance…_ Vegeta scowled, "Fine, I guess we have no choice but to play along... for now anyway."

Hurriedly making his way to his tent, Vegeta was glad that someone had listened to him. Speaking a hushed voice, the Saiyan Prince stated, "I'm killing Freeza. My question is, are we still allies?" "Of course we are, 'Gete's." Goku chuckled quietly before staring at the other teen quizzically, "You're planning on going off on your own, aren't you?" "Yes." Was his simple answer. Confused, the spiky-haired teen asked, "But why tell me? I know you, Vegeta. You'd rather not have anyone tag along, least of all me."

Still unsure of why he was trusting the third-class clown, Vegeta replied, "I've got less than a week before I go completely insane. So, if you really are my ally, you're going to help me get that holo from your dad so I can make it to Freeza's mansion." "Before I can agree to that, you've got to tell me why you think you're going crazy." Coal-black eyes stared into his Prince's onyx orbs as he waited for the other to speak.

"Don't worry, Kakarot, this won't happen to you unless your Mate dies." Vegeta found his words coming easier with Goku's relieved expression, "Me and the Woman are not full-Mates like you and the Harpy are; therefore, I have different struggles than you. It's getting harder and harder for me to be away from my Mate; the nightmares are worsening and I feel my mind slipping away. That's why I want Freeza dead as fast as possible. So I can truly unite with my Mate and be whole once again." "Ok." Goku nodded determinedly, "I'll help you, Best Buddy. But only if I get to come with." _Oh, what I put up with to get back to Her…_ "Fine. But not a word about this to _anyone_; not even your Mate. Now shut up, I'm sleepy." "Good night, 'Gete's." Goku yawned as he laid down on the other cot, asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Squad 419 plus Vegeta's film team; Polunga, Oolong, Puar, and Larry, were moving quickly through the empty streets. Pointing down a side street, Vegeta stated, "I fought three teens over there right after my fifth birthday. And a group of ten-year-olds two alleys up the week before." "I remember. Your father, my King, sent me to find you many times." Nappa chuckled, smiling at the memories of a much smaller Vegeta taking on opponents two or three times his size.

Bardock held up a hand, signaling for the group to stop. "There's a live Pod up ahead with what looks to be a motion sensor." Gesturing for her star to stand in the middle of the intersection, the curly, brown-haired director got her camera people in order, "Puar, I want you focusing that way so you can catch the Pod. And Larry, you're on Vegeta. Ok, Prince; whenever you're ready." The flame-haired teen stood tall, slowly going through the mechanics of shooting in his head to add a dramatic flair.

Releasing the arrow, Vegeta and the group flinched at the heat coming off the flame-throwers. About fifteen seconds after the fire stopped shooting from the buildings, an abandoned car exploded and flipped onto its top. "That's one bad way to cark it. Ain't that right, mate?" Jeice whispered to Burter. Unable to stand it anymore, Vegeta turned and snapped, "Why do you keep calling him '_mate_'? And why do you keep saying weird words?" "It's because he's from Oz." Burter started to explain before Jeice butted in, "The Never Never part of the Lucky Country before the monsoons came and never let up."

"Anyway… he was born here in the Capital due to the stress of his mum having to flee from her homeland before her and the other refugees were sent to Region 10 since most were cattle duffers already. When he calls anyone mate, he's actually calling them friends. The other words are slang he learned from his mum." Burter stated, adding, "He's been using them a lot more since she passed away." Vegeta scowled at the white-haired man, "Either shut it or talk normally. I don't have time to figure out what you're saying." Saluting the young Saiyan, Jeice chirped in his strange accent, "Aye, aye, Prince!"

* * *

The group continued on until the sky began to change colors. Setting up camp in a once quaint, little restaurant that Vegeta remembered visiting with his Mother, the group had finally started to relax when a truck pulled up. Everyone went on high alert, weapons at the ready, as the passenger hopped out and went around to the back. "Stand down. They're friendlies." Bardock ordered, a broad smile on his face at the sight of an unruly mane of black hair stepping around the corner of the truck.

Raditz grinned as he approached Squad 419, "Did ya miss me, Pops?" "No." Vegeta answered before anybody else could, his tone furious, "You are supposed to be protecting my Mate. How can you do that when you're here?" The twenty-something Saiyan raised his hands and bowed before his Prince, making sure to maintain eye contact, "I'm here _because_ I'm protecting your Mate, my Prince. She said you requested that she join you and who am I to question your Mate?"

Ready to put an arrow through Raditz's thick skull, Vegeta had his bow drawn back only to stop when he heard, "Vegeta! That's enough." Looking up, it was as if a blue-haired angel was floating towards him; then Vegeta blinked and it was gone. Bulma stood a few feet away, her arms crossed and her black boot tapping against the ground, "Well? Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to say something?"

The blue-hair teen was dressed in a maroon battle suit, over which rested a white chest plate with the red Saiyan Royal Crest over her heart, with red shoulder guards which shifted into chatterdee wings on her back. In her hand was a muted crimson bow, and Vegeta vaguely noted that the arrow-rest had the same iridescent midnight blue as his bow.

"What are you doing here?!" Vegeta let his anger get the best of him. Bulma pointed to herself, "What am I doing here? You wanted me here!" "Since when have I _ever_ wanted you here?! We're in the middle of a war zone, you idiotic Woman!" Vegeta yelled back, but he never moved and never took his eyes off her. Throwing a rolled bundle of arrows at the proud Saiyan Prince, the blue-haired teen ground out, "Just take your stupid arrows. Come on, Raditz; let's get back to base." Vegeta caught the bundle on instinct, closing his eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "No. There's no guarantee that you won't run into trouble. Looks like we just got two new team members. Welcome to Squad 419, Woman."

Brushing past the Saiyan teen, Bulma started for their safe haven for the night. Only to find herself pinned to a wall, hands above her head and both bows at their feet. Vegeta was rubbing his nose along her neck, murmuring, "_Bad Mate… My Mate… _My_ Bulma…_" '_How was… …I bad?_' Lightly nipping at her ear, he growled deeply within his chest. _Lying… I not ask for you…_ '_Goku forgot arrows… …so I brought…_' _Still bad Mate._ Pulling himself away from her body but still holding her in place, Vegeta's inky black eyes sparkled in the dying light as he stated, "A Saiyan Queen does not lie for any reason. So, what should I do to you, Woman?"

Reluctantly bowing her head in submission, the fiery teen decided to play the placatory Mate, "I am yours, my Prince… My Mate… Mark me, remind me of my place and duty." "As you wish…" Vegeta rumbled, pulling her right hand off the wall. Still holding onto it, he gently raised her head, ordering, "Never look away from me again. I want you watching every second of this." Then, ever so gently, he placed a kiss to the back of her hand before he opened his mouth on the same spot and began to suck on the skin; hard. Rolling the loose-ish skin between his teeth, inky black orbs stared into clear blue pools as he worked on his Mate's newest mark; taking his time with it to make sure that it wouldn't fade for days.

Satisfied with the dark mark he had made, the Saiyan Prince held up his Mate's hand for her to see what he had done, "Let this remind you, Woman, that Saiyan Queens don't lie because they don't _have_ to lie. I Choose you, not because of your ability to win a fight but because of your fighting spirit. You should never have to lie, Bulma. Especially to me." Meekly nodding, Bulma said, "I understand. I heard you say yesterday that all you needed was me. But I wasn't a hundred percent sure, so I tried to send Goku with the arrows…" "And of course, the idiot forgot." Vegeta chuckled as he released his Mate.

"Exactly. So I had to come myself since Raditz wouldn't leave me alone to bring these to you." Bulma growled, rubbing her wrists while trying to fight back memories. Trapping her hands between their bodies as he held her close, Vegeta nuzzled her hair in a rare display of affection for the cameras. Larry whispered to Polunga, "Are you sure we should be filming this?" "Relax, I'm saving this in a different file. No one but us is going to see it."

* * *

Later that night, Vegeta shot awake in a cold sweat. Luckily only Bulma, Goku, and Raditz were awake. "What's wrong?" She didn't say his name but Vegeta knew Bulma was speaking to him. Shaking his head, the flame-haired teen wrapped his arms around his knees, "It's getting worse. It's getting harder to tell what's real and what my mind's made up." "So ask." Goku said, "That's what me and Cheech do. Mom too." Vegeta stared at Bulma as he asked, "My favorite color is blue, right?"

Bulma held back tears as she nodded, "Yep. All the different shades of blue. You're a warrior, a Prince, and a natural leader. I quit locking my windows because of you. You hate coffee but always made sure I had some… I'm sorry." She stood and bolted towards the bathroom, leaving the young men in stunned silence. "I take it we're not leaving, 'Gete's?" Goku wondered as he looked at the other Saiyan, who was still staring at the door his Mate had disappeared behind. Vegeta sighed, "We're not going anywhere without that radar. And there's no way I'm leaving Her stranded out here without it."


	26. Chapter 26

26

The next day, the group set out again to find a spot to shoot another propaganda clip. Eventually, they found a courtyard that Polunga approved of in the late afternoon. "This will have to do." The director sighed as she looked out on the grassy area surrounded by tall apartment buildings. "Nappa and I'll clear it. Everyone else, stay back." Bardock barked. The two Saiyans stuck close together as the radar pinged the ground. Studying the device after a different sound played, the Sayian warrior held out a hand and stopped, "We've got one. Motion sensor. Vegeta, Nappa, and the film crew on the left. Bulma, my boys, and the rest of you on right. Stick low and close."

Ducking down and leaning close to the wall, Bardock picked up a chunk of concrete and threw it as hard as he could between the two giant pillars. Two 50-caliber machine guns popped out of the walls at the end of the walkway and started firing willy-nilly before settling on the stone archway several yards away from the crouching soldiers.

Just as quickly as the guns started firing, it ended. Peeking out to double-check, Bardock nodded and walked out into the open. "Nappa, Burter; on my six. Jinga, Beru; nine and three." Vegeta glanced over at Bulma and saw that she had her head down and against the wall, her eyes closed as she whispered to herself. He managed to only catch bits and pieces of what his Mate was saying, "…Bulma Briefs. Region 12… home. Chosen Mate… geta…" Slowly, Goku's kid-like grin began to fade as he heard Bulma's whispers. _Woman, everything is fine. The guns stopped firing._

Suddenly, the sharp tang of ozone and Bardock's screams of pain filled the air. Looking out from his cover, the Saiyan Prince watched as Bardock and Beru were trapped in an electrical field at the end of the walkway between the pillars. Vegeta followed the trail of electricity to the two top corners of the pillars. "Nappa! Fire! Top right!" The teen bellowed as he nocked an explosive arrow and took out the left side generator. Following his young charge's orders, the bald, mountain of a Saiyan killed the right side generator.

Without thinking, Vegeta took off sprinting to Bardock; ignoring Jeice's orders, "Vegeta, no! Stay back!" Bardock's breathing was fast and erratic and when Vegeta reached his side, the scarred Saiyan warrior gripped his Prince's arm tightly as he rasped out, "Holo… Get holo…" Quickly snatching the fallen device from the ground several yards away, the teen brought it back to his wounded comrade.

Pushing an orange square, Bardock forced out, "Unsuitable for command. Transfer all security clearance to… Say your name." "Vegeta Saiyan." The younger Saiyan spoke without thinking, a white light flashed over his face causing him to ask, "What did you just do, Bardock?" "Go do what you came to do, my Prince. Avenge our people. I would've followed you to the bitter end, Little Prince." With those last words, Bardock's eyes began to slide shut. Vegeta ripped the holo-device away from him and slammed his fist against the Saiyan's chest, snarling, "No! You don't get to take the easy way out. You're Mate just got you back, are you really going to leave her behind?"

One coal-black eye stayed open, just a little slit but it was open. _He's still fighting. Good._ Nappa held something out to his Prince, "Here, give him a Senzu bean. It might just save his life." Vegeta stared suspiciously at the tiny, lime green bean before pushing it into Bardock's mouth. Chewing slowly, Bardock found that he had the strength to open his eyes again. Cautiously sitting up, the scarred Saiyan warrior felt like he could run for days.

Nappa knelt beside his friend, resting a beefy hand on Bardock's shoulder as he chuckled, "Not so fast, Bardock. Senzu beans restore strength and stamina; they don't heal you. Not right away, at least." "Beru!" Jinga cried as he started to run to his brother's side. But the little man only made it three steps. Pausing at the grating sound of stone on stone, his foot sunk as the square moved downwards. "You idiot!" Vegeta hissed as one exit was closed off by two great stone walls. Faster than the first one, the only other way out was closed off in the same manner.

"RUN!" Polunga shrieked as a huge wave of black liquid began pouring from the barrier behind them. Grabbing Bulma's shoulder, Goku pushed her forward and made sure that she stayed in front of him. Vegeta made sure to snag his bow and the Holo before leading the others towards safety. _But is there any place that's truly safe here?_ Quickly hefting his friend onto his shoulder, Nappa took off up the grassy plateau-like steps behind Vegeta.

A blur passed the young Saiyan and pulled ahead of him, making a beeline for a glass door. The glass shattered under his bullets before his raspy voice called out, "In here! Hurry!" "Great shooting, mate." Jeice complimented as he dashed through the open door behind the Saiyans and Bulma. Beru, carried by Jinga and Guldo were the last ones in with the black tar lapping at their heels. "Up the stairs! We've got to get higher!" Bardock ordered from his place on Nappa's shoulder. And the group complied without question.

Only to find that the stairs between the second and third levels were completely destroyed. Everyone looked at Vegeta, hoping that he had a plan somewhere in that head of his. "We're stuck." The Prince began simply, "And there's no way out of this the I can see." _A true King never lies. No matter the situation. Right, Dad?_ Buter glanced back at the oozing sludge crawling its way up the steps, "Hey, does that look like it's slowing down to you?" Sure enough, the tar stopped climbing right at the lip of the top step and paused for several seconds before a great sucking sound was heard. Just as quickly as the black liquid appeared, it disappeared. Leaving behind a thick coating of it on everything it'd touched.

Thumping a fist against the window, Polunga made the other warriors jump, "I should've remembered. That was one of Shen's traps from his first time as Game Master." Vegeta rested a hand on his director's shoulder, "Nothing we can do about it now. But we need to get out of here. There's no doubt in my mind that Freeza's mooks are on their way right now to kill or capture us." "My brother can't move and I'm not leaving him behind." Jinga stated, a deep frown helping to show his true age, "We'll stay here and give you what time we can, Prince Vegeta."

Oddly touched by the small twin's words, the Saiyan teen couldn't help but wonder, "Why?" "Because you're the Lost Prince." The tiny man answered as he thumped his fist against his chest and raised it above his head. "Oi. Give me the Holo, Prince. We've got to get back to base." Jeice commanded, holding his hand out for the device. Clutching his goal for the past few days to his chest, the flame-haired teen shook his head, "Bardock gave it to me." Before his second-in-command could stick his foot in his mouth, the scarred Saiyan captain spoke up, "I thought I was dying. Who else would've I passed it on too?"

"But why him?" The white-haired solder wondered, still unconvinced that his captain had willingly given the brash young Prince the Holo. Clearing his throat, Vegeta hoped that no one would challenge him on this, "Because I'm on a special assignment from Paragus. I'm to be the one to kill Freeza and end this war." "That's a load of porky pies!" Polunga cut off Jeice's triad, "It's true. Shenron wants it filmed with the hope that it'll make the Capital surrender before the body count gets too high."

Nappa had lowered his friend to the floor while everyone was arguing and finally spoke up, "Well, I don't know about ya'll, but I don't like the thought of getting captured by the hundreds of Freeza Force mooks that are heading this way as we speak. So I say we get moving and settle all this later." Crouching down, Raditz poked at the leftover black tar, "Looks and feels solid. Doesn't seem like we're going to have to worry about leaving footprints on this stuff either." "Then let's get going," Bardock growled, determined to walk on his own.

A bubbly voice laced with worry called out from the corner, "Hey, 'Gete's?" "What now, Kakarot?" The Saiyan Prince snapped as he turned to look at the other teen. Goku was kneeling next to Bulma, who had her face buried in her hands and was rocking in the corner mumbling to herself. _What's wrong, Woman?_ Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed in worry as he waved the spiky-haired teen away from his Mate. Using both his voice and the Bond, he ordered, "_Look at me_." Obediently, clouded blue eyes gazed into coal-black orbs. "_Can you walk?_" The blue-haired teen nodded numbly before stiffly getting onto her feet. "_Good._" Vegeta purred, although warning bells were still ringing in his mind, "_Follow me._"


	27. Chapter 27

27

The group booked it back across the tar-covered courtyard, settling on another apartment closer to the way they had come into the deathtrap. Easily breaking a small window, Nappa hoisted Guldo through it for him to unlock the door, "Suck in that gut, Gurd." "I am, you big buffoon. Oomph." The round man shot back as he finally slipped inside. Opening the door, Guldo scowled, "I expect at least a 'thank you'." "Later. Everyone inside and close those curtains." Bardock ordered, leaning heavily on his oldest son.

Seconds after they closed the curtains, the Freeza Force rolled in with trucks and full gear. Gunfire caused everyone to peek out of the curtains, Goku stating the obvious as the mooks returned fire, "It's Jinga and Beru." Abruptly the gunfire stopped and a mook stood up from the bed of a truck with a strange black cylinder on their shoulder. A rocket was launched from the cylinder; one second the building was there and the next it wasn't. "No…" Guldo whispered as he watched the building holding his friends burn and crumble to the ground.

A short series of shrill beeps brought the group's attention to the t.v. which was apparently left on when the owners fled from their home. Jimmy Firecracker appeared on the screen, "Good evening. Jimmy Firecracker here to update you on the Defense of the Capital. As the Freeza Force hold the tides of Revolutionaries at bay, a great victory was achieved today. Vegeta Saiyan, once our President's favorite, has invaded our city with some well-known Winners at his side. Goku Son and Bulma Briefs to name a few. Take a look at what happened mere minutes ago when Vegeta and his band of Revolutionaries were cornered."

The screen showed the building holding their squadmates get destroyed. "Whatever arrogance and pride brought our wayward son back to us, know that this is not only a great victory for the Capital, but for Ee-arth as well." It switched back to Jimmy's face, "So there we have it. Vegeta Saiyan, the Lost Prince, a mere boy who inspired so much brutality seems to have met a brutal end himself. Stay tuned for more updates. I'm Jimmy Firecracker and good night."

As the ragged squad sat, still in shock of what had happened, watching their names and faces flash on the screen. When the screen went back to gray, Nappa cleared his throat and asked, "What's next, now that we're dead and all?" "Killing me," Bulma said from the corner of the room, the first time she'd spoken since the first Pod earlier that afternoon. Anger roared back at the fear coming through the Bond as Vegeta snarled, "Are you insane, Woman?!" "I was ready to _kill_ you, Vegeta!" She shrieked back, standing and pacing the room, "Goku pushing me forward is the _only_ reason I didn't try! I _shut down_ fighting the orders Freeza drilled into me, Vegeta. I'm not in control and it's only a matter of time before I snap!"

Grabbing her wrists, Vegeta pulled his Mate to the ground and straddled her hips before leaning down to rest their foreheads together, _And you think I'm in control, Bulma? I'm not. I've come so close to killing them, even Nappa and Bardock; Saiyans I count as comrades. I'm afraid that this is all a dream and that I'm still in our first Arena with an infection that is slowly killing me. But do you know who's helping me get through it?_ '_Who_?' _You. And for you to say_ 'kill me'_ hurts me more than I can tell you, because I don't want to live without you. I_ can't_ live without you._ "Please don't give up on me yet." He whispered aloud into the air between their lips. Tears leaked from her clear blue eyes as she whispered back words she'd first said what seemed like a lifetime ago, "Never. What's the point of winning without you?" Passionately kissing his Mate, Vegeta opened himself fully to the Bond and hoped that Bulma could at least feel a little of the love he felt for her.

Another announcement on the t.v. broke the two teens apart before the adults could. This time it was Freeza, sitting behind a desk in his purple and gray suit, his voice was no longer high-pitched or whiny but lower and commanding, "A once proud prince, Vegeta Saiyan, who was in fact, nothing more than a poor boy with a forgotten title and happened to be marginally skilled with a bow and arrow, is dead. He was not a thinker nor a leader, despite his outlandish claims otherwise. But rather, a face culled from the masses. Was that _boy_ valuable? To you, perhaps; because your Revolution has no vision, no _true_ leader behind it. Even your greatest warriors are dead simply because they followed a poor, scared little boy who has no reason to be fighting in a war he caused but did not want."

Slowly, Freeza faded out as a new face began to appear. Vegeta growled as Paragus's scarred face came into clear view, his voice coming over the speakers, "Good evening, citizens of the Capital. My name is Paragus, I'm the President of Region 13 and leader of the Revolution. I've interrupted Freeza's broadcast because he was attempting to slander my Prince after his death, where he could not defend himself. I had the pleasure of knowing our Prince, who not only survived two Dragon Games, one of which was a Quarter Quench, but also managed to inspire not only his people but everyone in the Regions to become the army marching in your streets! Dead or alive, Prince Vegeta _will_ remain the face of this Revolution. His death will not be for nothing. We will realize his vision of an Ee-arth free of tyrants. Stay safe and thank you."

"I didn't know you meant so much to him, Vegeta." Nappa grinned, barely containing his laughter. Not paying his guardian any mind, the flame-haired teen hopped off his Mate and grabbed the Holo, "Freeza's in his mansion. How far away is that from us?" Placing the device on a low table, a map of the Capital appeared as the others gathered around. Oolong answered, pointing to places on the map as he spoke, "We're here at Gingertown Heights. Over here is Freeza's mansion and the City Circle. I'd say we're roughly seventy-five blocks away. Give or take a few." At his fellow Capitalists questioning looks, the pig-like man huffed, "What? I going off of cab fare from the last time I made a trip out here."

"The distance is the least of our worries." Vegeta scowled, pushing a button and causing the known Pods to pop up on the map as orange dots. Jeice murmured, "A bloke can't even go half a click without stepping on ten of 'em things." Studying the map for a good spot, the Saiyan Prince wondered, "Do any of these tall buildings overlook the lizard's gardens?" "Three of them. But the best one for what I think you're wanting, my Prince, is the Nicky Tower." Bardock replied, pointing the tallest of the three buildings closest to their target.

Finding himself trying to be the voice of reason, Raditz interjected, "Hold up a sec. We _all_ know that getting from here to there without being seen is impossible. Even with everyone thinking we're dead. And slinking over rooftops is out of the question because of the distance between them." The slightly older Saiyan cut off Vegeta's retort, "You and my idiot brother might be able to make the jumps but the rest of us can't. Pop's and your Mate especially. Do you really went to leave everyone behind and risk capture on a hair-brained idea?"

Puur shared a look with Larry, at his nod she cleared her throat, "There might be another way. If we can't be on the streets and we can't go up; why not go down?" Leveling a worried gaze at her cameraman, Polunga asked, "Are you sure you can do this?" Bravely nodding even though he looked like he was going to be sick, Larry answered quietly, "I have too. People will die if I don't." "Ok Cameraman, lead the way." The Saiyan teen said, surprising the others by his willingness to follow another.

Helping his friend, comrade, and captain lay down on the couch, the bald, mountain of a Saiyan sighed, "I will stay here with Bardock." "What? Why?" "Because I'm of no use in tight quarters, Vegeta. And Bardock needs to rest and recover. The Senzu bean helped keep him alive and moving this long, but he can't go on without rest. We'll just slow y'all down, anyway." Nappa explained to his not-so-young charge with a heavy heart. Vegeta glared up at his much taller guardian, crossing his arms as his foot tapped against the ground, "Fine, but if anything happens; so help me, I'll kill you myself." "Understood, my Prince." Nappa bowed his head, but could not hide his smile.

* * *

Luckily the Freeza Force left the giant stone blockade open after they had left and there was a manhole right there. Slipping down into the Tunnels, the small squad waited for Larry to start leading the way. Puur rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, knowing that he'd need the encouragement to start moving, "My brother knows this place like the back of his hand. He worked sanitation down here for five years after Uncle Jimmy was forced to kick him off his production team. We scrimped and saved to get him out of here and you want to know the cruelest thing they did to him, Prince? In those five years, my brother didn't get to see the sun. Not once."

Although Vegeta heard the camerawoman, his mind was on other things. _We've lost the Jingle Bell twins, Nappa and Bardock are staying behind… Can this mission get any worse?_ A rumbling, clacking noise was echoing through the tunnels and it was coming towards them. "Move it. Find cover." Vegeta hissed as the group broke into a jog to lean against a wall and hide from the small transport train that was barreling down the tracks. Scowling at the silent man, the teen stated, "I don't like being this exposed. We'll be too easily spotted." Larry tapped his chin before his eyes lit up, whispering, "Follow me."


	28. Chapter 28

28

"If I had known that you'd bring us into the sewer I wouldn't've said anything." Vegeta groused as they slogged through calf-high, watery sludge. "If he had said anything, you wouldn't have heard the bloke. Quiet as he is." Jeice called up from the back of the group. _Don't these people understand the need for silence?_ '_Apparently not. Why… …are you so… …tense?_' _This place reminds me of a nightmare I had before I left… right down to the stench._ '_Was it the… …one where you… …had to kill…_' _Yes. Let's not talk about it._

After struggling through the calf-deep wastewater for several hours, even Vegeta was getting tired. "Keep an eye out for someplace we can rest for a couple of hours out of this mess." The Saiyan teen ordered as he kept moving forward. Eventually, Buter spotted a nice, dry culvert that could hold everyone, "Here's as good a place as any. What do you think, Prince?" "It'll do. Freckles and the Aussie are on guard first. Kakarot and I'll trade with you in a couple of hours. Guldo and the oldest Clown will be after us. Then we'll get moving." Vegeta stated as he helped Bulma out of the water and into their home for the night.

Once everyone was settled in, they fell right to sleep. After a few hours, Jeice and Buter got to rest as the two teenage Saiyans relived the sleepy friends. "You ok, Best Buddy?" Goku wondered, worried for his Prince. Shaking his head, the black, flame-haired teen rolled his onyx eyes, "I'm fine, Kakarot." Eyeing the other teen up and down, the spiky-haired Saiyan replied, "No, you're not. You can talk to me, 'Gete's. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Reluctantly giving in to his persistent ally, Vegeta sighed, "I had a nightmare about a week ago. We were in the sewers and I heard something splashing in the tunnels. Then I smelt Freeza…" "Blood and roses?" "Yeah, we were being tracked by something. But that something ended up being the Woman. Freeza was there and ordered her to attack me but… I couldn't hurt Her. She's my Mate…" Goku nodded in understanding, leaning back against the wall across from his friend, "I get it, 'Gete's. Cheech means everything to me, more so now than before the whole Bond thing. Which, don't get me wrong, it's nice and all; but her worry for me can be a bit distracting."

A faint smile tugged at Vegeta's lips, "Don't I know it. At least you can feel your Mate's love for you and she can feel yours for her." "Most of the time. But this is all just really confusing to both of us..." Vegeta cut Goku off, "Shh. Can you hear that?" Both Saiyans stilled their breathing as they strained their ears. And there, still a fair distance away, was very faint splashing. Two pairs of coal-black eyes met, "You don't think…" "I'm not taking that chance, Kakarot. Help me wake the others."

Smacking people awake with his bow, Vegeta hissed lowly, "Everybody up, we've got to move. Something's hunting us in the tunnels." Bright blue eyes shot open at her Mate's words, '_Not again._' "I am _not_ reliving that. Don't make me live out that nightmare, Woman." The proud Prince all but begged as he helped Bulma get up and out of their hidey-hole. Roughly gripping the cameraman's shoulder, Oolong asked, "What's the quickest way out of here, Larry? I'm too young to die in a sewer. A gutter maybe, but not a sewer." The silent young man pointed farther down the tunnel.

Vegeta fired an incendiary arrow down that way to see if their pursuers were in front of them. _Nothing_. _For now..._ Slowly, stealthily, the squad made their way towards the fire that was quickly burning out. Larry tapped the Prince's shoulder, trusting that the Saiyan could see that he was pointing to the right. Nodding, the teen shot another fire arrow a few yards down the tunnel on the left. _And our backs are protected… hopefully._

The three soldiers made sure to clear the dead-end and guard the rear as their guide slipped through a small passageway between one tunnel system and another. _I guess it's a good thing Nappa stayed behind._ Once through, Larry held up a hand, signaling for them to wait before drawing a pistol and checking their escape route. It was a tense minute that felt much longer as the group waited for his return. Everyone sighed in relief when a familiar red and white hat came into view from the flashlights on the soldiers' guns.

After his Prince nodded for him to go first, Goku laid his trident in the crawl space and wiggled through. Bulma was next, followed by Raditz and the remaining film crew. Then Vegeta squeezed through as a sickly sweet odor began tickling his nose, but he couldn't quite place it. Reluctantly leaving the short sniper to stand watch, the white-haired man helped his lanky friend reach the others before crawling through himself.

Guldo turned around with a weird look on his face; panic hit the Saiyan Prince and his ally full force as they finally placed the smell. Suddenly, the sniper whipped back around but the creatures were too fast and swarmed the man before he even got a shot off. One launched itself sideways through the hole, trying to get at its prey. The creature was not quite black, its scales held a shimmery purple tint to them; _The color of deathberries…_ With that thought, Vegeta fired an explosive arrow at it gapping, tooth-filled maw; giving them a few precious seconds headstart. "RUN!"

Forced to jog, despite his mind screaming at him to go faster, Vegeta stayed in step with their guide, Bulma right behind him as she hung onto the bottom of his chest plate for dear life. Through twists and turns, the dwindling group kept moving even as the monstrous creatures gained on them. Without warning, a thick tail lashed out, its spike digging into Buter's gut as he was dragged out of the line and into a pitch-black side tunnel. "Buter!" "No time, Jeice! Come on!" Polunga growled as she dragged the distraught soldier behind her. Turning, Vegeta shot another fire arrow in the hopes that it'd buy them a little time.

"Move, move, move!" Vegeta ordered, shoving Larry down a side tunnel as a group of their hunters were charging at them. Fortunately, it was the right tunnel, which led to a maintenance platform. "Up the ladder! Hurry!" Larry yelled louder then he had ever been. Pushing his Mate towards the rusty metal ladder, the Prince launched an explosive arrow into the tunnel they'd just exited. But it didn't kill all of them. Vegeta shot two that were on fire, then Puur shrieked, "Behind us!" He was running off adrenaline, the stench of blood and roses stuck in his nose, so Vegeta snapped around and blew up the pack behind them.

But they just kept coming. One knocked the Saiyan off the platform onto the wet ground and he could finally see just what they were fighting. It was a huge, hulking reptile that was Vegeta's height, its scales were so purple they appeared black until the firelight hit them a certain way and had a massive tail with a six-inch barb to hook its prey with on the end. Its head was smooth, with deep holes in place of ears, large angler nostrils, and rows of sharp teeth in its large, gaping mouth. The creepiest thing about this creature was that it had no eyes and a hollow place behind its jaw that was producing Freeza's scent with every breath.

Then it did something the Prince did not expect; it stood on its thick, muscular hind legs and rose to Nappa's height. Breathing in the strong scent of his enemy, Vegeta panted, "You're a big one." Suddenly, there was an arrow sticking out of both ear holes. Vegeta blinked at the blue-haired Woman who had quite possibly saved his hide, proudly smirking at her proclamation, "No one kills _my Mate_ but me!" "That's my Woman!"

Shooting another lizard as it tried to crawl up from the water, the black, flame-haired teen sensed another one behind him but its claw dragged over his right shoulder as he turned and roundhouse kicked it away; killing it with an explosive arrow. "Everybody up the ladder! Go, go, go!" The two sons of Bardock worked on protecting the platform as the film team started to climb, while Bulma picked off the ones running along the walls.

"Take Bulma and go!" Goku yelled to his older brother. Raditz shouted over the sound of his gun, taking out three creatures, "Are you crazy!? What about you!? Or Vegeta!?" Leaping off the platform and spearing one at the base of its skull, the younger Saiyan laughed, "I've got 'Gete's! Just go!" "Now I _know_ you hit your head as a kid!" The Saiyan with unruly black hair chuckled, shaking his head as he forced his Prince's Mate to stop fighting and climb to safety.

Barely dodging the tail that swung at him, Vegeta rolled onto his hurt shoulder, finding that the barb had skimmed his leg. _Great. I hope those things aren't poisonous._ "Best Buddy!" The spiky-haired teen yelled, launching his trident and nailing the lizard to the wall before it could attack again. Helping his Prince up, Goku pushed him to the platform while Jeice covered them. "You first, Kakarot. Now's not the time to argue." Vegeta growled, blowing up two more places where those creatures were pouring in. "Rack off, Prince! This here is a ripe rip-snorter and me mate, Buter, would've loved it." Jeice cackled, mowing down two lizards.

Whipping his head around to get his white hair out of the way, the soldier wondered, "Why are you still here?! Get your sorry tail up that ladder now, Prince!" "I'm the Prince of All Saiyans, you don't get to give me orders, Aussie!" Vegeta shot back, setting another creature on fire. "Heck yeah, I can! I outrank you! Plus, I ain't no Saiyan!" Jeice hollered over the noise before grabbing Vegeta's elbow and slinging him to the ladder, "Face it, Vegeta; one of us is going to die. Might as well be me." Sadly shaking his head at the strange man's words, the teen replied as he finally began to climb, "You're a blooming idiot." "Now you're talking like an Aussie, Prince!"

Seconds after Vegeta reached the next level, Jeice's cackles turned into screams as the lizards swarmed him and begun to tear him apart. Flipping the red switch on the Holo, the teen whispered softly, "Deathberry. Deathberry. Deathberry." Then he dropped the device down the shaft, ending Jeice's torment, the lizards, and their only way of locating Pods. The explosion was bigger than he thought it would be, as he felt the heat from the flames that shot up the ladder before vanishing into thin air.

Hurriedly getting Bulma on her feet, Vegeta followed Larry out a door and back into the Tunnels. But Freeza Force mooks were coming down the steps, firing at them. Taking cover behind the brick pillars, Raditz and Polunga worked on them while Vegeta took out two mooks who had tried to hem the group in from another set of stairs. "Let's go, Prince! Come on!" Goku called, waving the other teen over to the group that was slowly retreating farther down the passageway.

Hearing something click, the flame-haired teen barely reacted in time to dodge a new Pod. "Avoid the lights! Don't touch 'em!" The mooks kept chasing after them until they ran past a blue pillar. Suddenly the ground began to crack and break behind them as sharp, whirling blades ate through the concrete to get at the fleeing warriors. Vegeta glanced back, seeing that his Mate was exhausted and slow. Dropping back to her, he wrapped an arm around her thin waist and jumped the five remaining feet to cross the blue line on the floor.

Both tumbled to the ground, Vegeta groaned as he rolled onto his feet and started to run again before noticing that Bulma hadn't got up. "Come on, Woman. We have to keep moving." Vegeta scowled as he walked back to check on her. Panting heavily, scared, deep blue eyes stared up into fiery, onyx orbs, "I can't… keep going… Go on… without me… I'll only slow you down…"

Crouching down in front of her, Vegeta gripped her right hand and help it up so Bulma could see the dark mark he had given her a couple of days earlier, "I Choose _you_, Bulma. You are my Mate, just I am yours. What promise did I make to you all those years ago?" "That you'd protect me." "Always." Vegeta placed a chaste kiss to her sweet, strawberry lips before picking his blue-haired Mate up, bridal style, and followed after the others.

"I know where we are." Polunga announced excitedly, pointing towards a set of steps, "Up those stairs. There's a safe house nearby." Larry was more than happy to let his director lead the way now, especially since he saw his face on a wanted sign at the top of the steps. From the safety of her Mate's arms, Bulma saw a poster switch from Jeice to herself, '_Why'd_ _he have… …to die, Vegeta?_' _The Aussie died so that I could live. He volunteered. Who was I to deny his last request?_ '_But_ _that doesn't…_' _I know, Bulma. I know._

* * *

A hooded man opened the door to the clothing boutique that Polunga had led them to. Swiftly pushing the man aside as they entered, Vegeta wished that he could draw an arrow at the new threat; but he couldn't with his Mate in his arms, so he settled for snarling threateningly. "Easy, Prince. He's ok." The curly, brown-haired director said before addressing the hooded man, "Remember me, Icarus? We're part of Selypa's Underground. Will you help us?"

The man showed them to a hidden basement full of old clothes, dusty mannequins, and dilapidated furniture. "I can only help you for the night." A deep voice rumbled out from under the hood. Not willing to trust someone who hides his face, Vegeta ordered, "Show me your face." '_Vegeta!_' _It's either he shows me his face or I kill him before he can harm you, Woman. Take your pick._

Reluctantly, Icarus removed his gray hood for the Saiyan Prince to see his deformed face. He had lilac scales tattooed in perfect little rows all over his face, with two small horns sprouting from the top of his bald, tattooed head. Dark, forest green eyes met the coal-black eyes of the Saiyan Prince so many had placed their hope in and asked, "Does my appearance frighten you, Prince?"

Lowering Bulma to the ground, Vegeta shook his head, "No. I remember you being a Designer for several Games before you disappeared." Icarus chuckled, "As you can see, I did not 'disappear.' I left being a Designer for the Games to be _the_ Designer for Freeza himself. Until he decided that I didn't 'get' his fashion sense." "I'm going to kill that lizard." The dragon-like man smiled sadly, "Good luck then, Prince Vegeta."


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry so late in posting, I got called into work before I could get the computer going. Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to let me know your favorite parts and chapters.**

* * *

29

As the exhausted group of rag-tag warriors settled in for the evening, Vegeta watched as Raditz and Goku whispered worriedly about their father while the film crew was silent over the deaths that they had seen and Bulma had wandered over to a pile of cloaks and laid down. "It's all my fault." Everyone looked at Vegeta as he continued, "Those soldiers would still be alive. Bardock and Nappa wouldn't alone or dead for all we know. Scar-Face didn't give me an assignment. This whole mess was my plan from the beginning."

"We know." Puur stated softly, with Polunga adding, "Even the guys from 13 knew. I mean, did you honestly think Jeice thought Paragus gave you orders that he wouldn't have heard? Bardock wanted you to complete the mission and Jeice trusted him, so he helped where he could." The events of the past few hours finally began to catch up to him as images flashed behind his coal-black orbs. A girl in a ruffled purple dress... An overweight girl in bubblegum pink... Crazy gold eyes... A ginger giant... A weathered hand on someone's shoulder... A tiny girl covered in flowers…

It's too much. The group watches as Vegeta falls to the ground clutching his head as tears leak from his eyes and sobs tear themselves from his throat. After several minutes, Bulma begins to speak, "Cui, Recoome, Dodoria. Zarbon, Sixteen, Kami, Toriyama..." With each name, he quieted down until his sobs became soft hiccups to better hear his Mate. "Those deaths mean that our lives never belonged to us. Our lives belong to Freeza, and our deaths do too; but if you can kill him, Vegeta… then all these deaths mean something. Selypa, Guldo, Buter, Jeice... They chose this. _We_ chose to follow you, Vegeta. As Sixteen once told me, 'A life that's lived in fear is not living.'"

"Why?" The emotion in his voice cut them to their core, "Why me?" "Because you're our Prince," Raditz answered gently, kneeling before his Prince. "You're my friend and ally. I can't just leave you behind." Goku beamed softly, joining his brother on the ground. One by one, the group knelt before the distraught Saiyan Prince until only Bulma remained. Walking around the others, the blue-haired teen knelt down and placed her hands on Vegeta's cheeks, '_Look at them… …Vegeta. They all… …see you as… …their leader, Prince… …and King. And… …I Chose you… …long before they… did._'

Gazing at the warriors kneeling before him through watery eyes, Vegeta swiped at his eyes to dry them. _Thank you, Woman._ Vegeta pressed his rough lips to her soft, strawberry lips in desperation to feel something, _anything,_ other than the guilt and pain that was bearing down on him. Gently threading his fingers into her soft blue locks, the Prince slid his tongue across her lips, seeking entrance. Bulma's hands found purchase on his shoulders, her grip tightening as their tongues did an ancient dance.

Unable to stop himself, Vegeta flinched as pain flared from his right shoulder. And Bulma noticed; "Are you hurt?" "I'm fine, Woman." Vegeta hissed as his Mate poked his right shoulder again. Sitting back on her heels, the blue-haired teen crossed her arms as she raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'm not convinced. Take off your shirt and let me see." Reluctantly removing his chest plate, the Saiyan teen made a point of pouting as he slowly pulled his tight spandex shirt over his muscular body.

Everyone but the Saiyans gasped at the claw marks on the black, flame-haired teen's tan shoulder. It was beginning to ooze blood from the scabs being removed with the shirt. Just then, Icarus came back down with food, water, and medical supplies. "Looks like that'll need stitches." The dragon-like man grunted as he sat down the provisions. Snarling at the man, Vegeta held out a hand for the amber bottle, "I can take care of my own wounds."

Swiftly taking a swig of whiskey, he drizzled some over his shoulder, biting his tongue to hold back his moans. "There. My body will do the rest." Vegeta panted, struggling to keep himself upright. "Don't forget your other wound, Prince," Icarus said as he handed out food to the others. His hand went to try and hide the trail of rust-colored, torn fabric but he was too late. "Vegeta! What happened to your leg?!" "One of those lizard creatures caught me by surprise. My body will heal in a few hours, so just leave me alone, Woman." Vegeta shot back, frustrated by her worry that was beginning to cloud his mind again. Huffing as she stood, Bulma grumbled under her breath, "Why can't you open up?"

"You two are not full-Mates; are you, Prince?" Icarus inquired as he finished passing out food. At the odd looks everyone was giving him, the dragon-like man sighed as he sat down on a rickety-looking chair, "I'm the last of my clan, Prince. And my heritage will die with me, I'm afraid. But I'm no idiot. It's impossible to fake a Saiyan Mark, especially one that is supposed to be months old, and yet I do not see such a Mark on you." Vegeta scowled at the strange man, reaching for his shirt, "You know nothing."

Chuckling at the stubborn teen, Icarus's forest-green eyes held a knowing gleam, "I know more than you, young one. Your father was the one who got me noticed by Freeza and we became fast friends. He told me that he'd hoped you would achieve the Legendary and free Ee-arth one day. But your father gave me a warning; _'With the powers of the Legendary, you can do great things but there is_ _a cost. Without_ _a Mate to help you focus, you could lose not only your mind but everything you've grown to love.'_"

Vegeta scowled but hung onto every word, _So that's the reason I'm going crazy._ "How did you know about Vegeta's wounds?" Bulma wondered as she sipped on some water. Exhaling roughly as he stood, Icarus replied, "My senses are as good as your Mate's or better. Plus, I've had time to hone them to perfection. All of the Dragon clans have senses like Saiyans, both Western clans," He pointed to himself, then to Polunga, "and the Eastern clans. But it is late and you all need your rest, I shall be your guardian tonight." Everyone settled down with old, musty-smelling cloaks for blankets and pillows as their host clicked off the light before leaving the hidden basement. As much as he didn't want to, Vegeta's body dragged him into a restless sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

30

_It was warm, despite the blanket of cold, white snow outside. _Where am I? 'Well, if it isn't my favorite monkey? You've finally pulled it off, Vegeta. With some help, of course.'_ Freeza was sitting pretty as could be behind a cherry desk surrounded by purple and silver rose bushes._ What's going on? 'It seems that our Game is over, Vegeta. Neither of us has won… but you've lost so much _more_ than me.' _His coal-black eyes dropped to the desk to find a burned strip of maroon and a broken arrow. _Nonononononono…

_Reaching down, he clutched the fabric to his chest as tears began to slide down his cheeks._ 'Bulma… no…' 'Are… are you actually crying over that blue-haired wench?'_ Freeza queried in surprise before cackling in sheer joy for Vegeta's pain. Roughly rubbing his eyes, he brought the cloth up to his nose and, even though __the smoke, he could still pick out his Mate's scent clinging to the fabric, _'I'm not crying… I'm not. You'll pay for what you've done. Even if it's the last thing I do.'

_Freeza's laughter stopped abruptly, _'And that's where your wrong, Vegeta.' _The tiny man stood and walked around the desk with his hands behind his back,_ 'Now it's time for me to send you crying home to mommy.' _The overwhelming weight of loss and emptiness bearing down on him forced Vegeta to his knees as he began to weep openly,_ 'My Mother's dead…' _A small, round coolness on his forehead caused him to glance up through his tears. Hearing the hammer click back, Vegeta knew he was dead as Freeza smirked, _'I know.'

* * *

Jerking awake in a cold sweat, Vegeta tried to calm his breathing as his mind caught up to where he was. "Bad dream, 'Gete's?" "What's it to ya, Kakarot?" The flame-haired teen snarled as he sat up, glancing around to make sure no one else was awake. Goku leaned back against the wall with his hands behind his head, sighing, "Me too, Best Buddy. Me too." Silence enveloped the teenage warriors for a time, then a bubbly whisper sounded, "Hey, 'Gete's?" "What?" "Why'd you volunteer?"

Sighing as he settled against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest, Vegeta replied, "I don't know. When _Her_ name was Called, I couldn't think, I couldn't even breathe. It was like my whole world was blown up before my eyes… But when I saw Her pin, my voice spoke on its own and my body just... _moved."_ "Because you had already Chosen Bulma, right?" Goku yawned, moving a hand to try and cover it. Vegeta shrugged, "I guess. What's with all the questions, Kakarot?" Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, the spiky-haired teen chuckled, "Umm… no reason." "There is a reason, now spit it out." The Prince ordered harshly.

"Fine." Goku sighed, "My bad dream was about Chi-Chi getting Called for the Quench thing. No one volunteered for her and Freezer wouldn't let me take her place. I kept yelling and screaming but they kept dragging Cheech farther away from me." Hearing soft sniffles, Vegeta was about to fuss at Goku when he noticed that the other Saiyan had his head in his hands.

_How long ago was I just like that?_ Vegeta thought as he walked over and awkwardly began to comfort his ally, "There, there, Kakarot. It was only a dream. Your Mate is safe, far away from here." "That's the problem!" Goku whined, lifting his head from his hands, "My Chi-Chi isn't here for me to see, to touch, to prove that she's alright." Roughly grabbing the other teen's hair, Vegeta hissed lowly, "So use the Bond and _talk_ to her, you third-class idiot." Sniffling, Goku whimpered, "I don't know how."

Releasing his grip, the Saiyan Prince sighed, "All you have to do is reach out through the Bond." "But how…" Vegeta quickly held up a hand, silencing the distraught warrior, "I was getting to that, Kakarot. First, close your eyes and slow your breathing. Once you are relaxed, reach for the Bond and just… talk. Think about what you want to say to her and she'll hear it." Slowly, very slowly, the spiky-haired teen's shoulders began to relax as his breathing evened out. They sat in silence for several minutes as Vegeta watched the expressions on Goku's face shift from worry to doubt to relief.

Dull explosions caused everyone to startle awake as Goku's coal-black eyes shot open, "She heard me. And she talked back." "What's that, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Mortars. Must be Freeza Force because I specifically remember telling our warriors _not_ to engage civilians." Vegeta grumbled, standing up to stretch his stiff muscles. Heavy footsteps coming down the steps put the three Saiyans on high alert. Vegeta drew his last arrow while Raditz passed his younger brother a knife before leveling his gun at the steps. When it was just their host, alone, they lowered their weapons but did not fully relax.

The dragon-like man sat the tray he was carrying on an ottoman, speaking as he turned on a portable projector he'd brought, "The Revolutionaries are getting close. They've been playing this on repeat for the last half-hour." Freeza was sitting behind his desk, dressed in a purple and silver pinstriped suit with his hair freshly dyed for the occasion, his voice low and commanding as he smiled warmly onto the camera, "To all Capital citizens, I'm issuing a mandatory evacuation. My mansion is open and will be a place of safety and security. I have food and medicine for all those who need it. Come to my home, you will find rest here because I will not rest until this nonsense has stopped."

"'_Don't get his style_' my nonexistent tail!" Icarus snarked, pouting as he crossed his arms, "I made that suit." The group hushed him as the murderous lizard kept talking, "Those marching in our streets are not like us. They have never known our comforts, our class, our _values_. And they hate us for them. These so-called '_Revolutionaries_' are not coming to liberate us; they are trying to end our way of life. They are coming to bury us in unmarked graves in the wilderness. Come to my mansion, I will slay the Jabberwockies that are knocking on our door."

Raditz shut off the projector as it began to replay the message again, stating, "I'm surprised he's still in his mansion. Thought the slimy lizard would've tried to slip away by now." "And miss the chance to rub his victory in my face? Never." Vegeta scoffed, bringing a hand to his chin as he thought, "How far away is his mansion from here?" "Well, we're a block from Snakeway station so… seven blocks maybe? What?" Oolong asked, crossing his arms defensively as he quirked an eyebrow up, "Did you guys think I was just exaggerating down in the sewers?"

Ignoring her helper and full-time annoyance, Polunga advised, "If you're serious about this, Prince; then this is the time since they'll have to shut down the Pods for the safety of the citizens." "Aren't you forgetting something, Vegeta?" Bulma hissed, gesturing with her arms towards the streets, "Freeza Force mooks are going to everywhere. Not to mention our faces on plastered on every screen and building in this place."

Deliberately rising to his full height, his strong hands gripping her upper arms tightly as he spoke, his deep, gravelly voice low and commanding, "This is my one shot at him and I'm taking it. Your concern is felt and noted, my Mate. But I'm going." At the tears shining in her deep blue eyes, Vegeta pressed his lips to hers for a moment, pulling back to rest his forehead against hers, "I have no plans on dying today, so don't mourn me yet, Woman. I still have a promise to keep." "Promise?" Bulma questioned, her lips quivering from fear and sadness. "Before we went into that blasted Arena a second time, I promised you that if we both survived we would complete the Bond. And I intend to keep it." '_I'll hold you… …to it._' _I wouldn't have it any other way._

Releasing Bulma, the flame-haired teen turned back to the others, "They're letting civilians into the mansion but I'll be going alone." "No, you won't. Cause I'll be right there with ya, Best Buddy." Goku said, clasping Vegeta's shoulder. Roughly shrugging the hand off, the Prince growled, "No, you're not. You and Raditz are staying here to protect the Woman." Icarus decided to speak up, "Actually… he should. Someone of your stature will be thought of as a woman. And a lone woman, especially during a time like this, will draw too much attention for you to get very far." "Alright, fine!" Vegeta relented, crossing his arms as he scowled, looking off to the side.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry, I'm so late for posting. I had work and didn't have time to fire up the computer until this evening.**

* * *

31

Dressed in a long indigo coat that wrapped around his body, his right arm had a sleeve while his left arm was covered with more fabric. "I didn't understand y'all's clothes when I was five and I don't think I ever will." Vegeta scowled as he tapped his foot waiting for Goku to shrug unto his black, knee-length coat. Icarus tutted as he buttoned Goku's coat up, "It was the only thing I had that would conceal your weapon, Prince. Deal with it." "Besides, blue's a good color on you, 'Gete's." Goku beamed, causing Vegeta to grumble under his breath, "It's too darn close to purple if you ask me."

Polunga spoke up, trying to keep her voice even, "There'll be thousands of people in the streets. Just slip in amongst the throngs and follow the crowd." Stepping forward, Bulma whispered as she handed her Mate his bow and a single arrow, "Please, _please_ don't look up." '_Why won't you… …let me go… …with you?_' _Because, Woman, I've got one shot at this and I don't want to spend the entire time worrying about my Mate. And before you ask; no, the quiver won't fit under this contraption._ '_What if they… …start searching houses?... I'm not going… back into a… …cage. Not again._'

Reaching under his collar, the Saiyan Prince pulled out a clear capsule filled with black liquid, "This is a Deathberry pill. Take this if, and _only _if, you're unable to avoid capture. If I find out that you took this and there was a way for you to survive…" Bulma silenced his words with her lips, clasping the pill to her chest, '_As_ _if I… …wouldn't fight tooth… …and nail to… ...Bond with you._' Growling as he pulled the blue-haired teen flush against him, Vegeta deepened the kiss; opening himself to the Bond as he tried to pour all of his love and desire into his Mate.

"Ahem." Goku cleared his throat nervously, coughing into his fist, "Shouldn't we get going, Best Buddy?" Growling at the bumbling Saiyan, Vegeta tore himself from Bulma, "Took you long enough, Kakarot. Let's go before we lose the crowd." But the flame-haired teen paused at the door, turning to gaze at his blue-haired Mate and said, "I love you." Her whispered response washed over his senses as he flicked the hood up to hide his distinctive black hair, "_I love you too._" '_Go get 'em._' _This war will be over by nightfall… One way or another._

* * *

Boldly stepping out onto the empty street, the two Saiyan teens backtracked towards the entrance to the Tunnels. "Where do you think everyone is?" Goku wondered as they passed by the stairs leading to the underground. Vegeta could hear the shuffling of feet, "Up ahead. They're taking the easiest route to that _lizard's_ mansion." Struggling to keep an even pace, the teens quickly found what they were looking for, a sea of oddly looking faces dressed in rich furs and bright coats.

Slipping in amongst the people was easy. Keeping their heads down and not reacting to the loud noises was the hard part. "By order of President Freeza, all citizens must come to his mansion. Please stay calm and move in an orderly fashion. Food, clothing, and medical supplies will be provided when you arrive." A monotone voice said over the speaker system, repeating over and over again as they walked. Vegeta spared a glance at the Freeza Force mooks stationed for the masses protection. _They're everywhere. On balconies, their trucks, even the street. Probably in the buildings too…_

Vegeta felt another pair of eyes on him. A little Namekian girl dressed in a bright green coat was staring at him. Quickly looking down, the Prince scowled at his feet, _Idiot! If that Namekian recognized me and says something, we're done for._ At Goku's nudge, Vegeta glanced back up, seeing that mooks were sifting through the crowd and checking for Revolutionaries. "Should we turn around?" The spiky-haired Saiyan whispered so quietly that his Prince almost didn't hear him. "No." Vegeta hissed lowly, "That'll draw even more attention." Having no other choice but to continue their path, Goku gripped the knife his brother had given him tightly.

Suddenly, an explosion happened. Everyone dropped to the ground, some screamed as mooks bellowed, "It's the Revolutionaries!" Vegeta looked back and saw a mass of warriors descending on them, picking off any white armored mook stupid enough to stand and fight. Unfortunately, some civilians panicked and got in the way of the bullets. _Idiots! Why couldn't they just stay down?_

Turning back towards his goal, the Prince grit his teeth as another explosion went off. "The noise… it's too much…" Goku gasped, trying to hold it together. Over the noise, Vegeta heard a small child's desperate cry, "Mama! Mama, please!" "The Namekian, Kakarot. Get her to safety. I'll meet you behind the barriers." Vegeta ordered harshly. Quickly helping his Prince stand, Goku took off like a shot and snatched the girl out of harm's way, taking her to the sidewalk and setting her down on a flower bed. "Stay here until someone comes to get you, ok?" Not even waiting for her to numbly nod her head, the spiky-haired Saiyan took off to meet up with his ally.

While Goku was rescuing the girl, Vegeta was dodging bullets until he could leap over a steel barricade. Pulling off his hood, he took a second to breathe as he waited before noticing a scared mook staring at him. "Give me your gun." Vegeta growled, a murderous gleam in his coal-black eyes. The mook slid it over immediately. "Good." The flame-haired teen purred, "Now if you want to live, I suggest you take off your armor and lay face down until another Revolutionary comes."

The man, probably no older than eighteen, complied with Vegeta's orders just as Goku slid behind the barrier. "So," Goku huffed, slightly out of breath, "what'd I miss?" Shoving the gun into his hands, the other teen growled, "Not much. Keep moving." Easily vaulting over the second line of barriers, the two warriors ran forward as people were trying to get to safety. Goku fired his new gun at a mook that had noticed them since their hoods were down, killing him as the bridge they had just run under collapsed from a rocket.

Taking cover behind a huge truck, with the engine at their back; the teens tried to catch their breath and survey the situation before making their next move. Suddenly the truck exploded, the Saiyans barely jumping out of the way in time as the massive vehicle flipped onto its roof. Vegeta pushed himself off the ground, his ears still ringing from the explosion, and shook his head to clear the fog away. Through the thick smoke, he saw his ally surrounded by Freeza Force mooks. Goku was giving them a good fight but outnumbered and without a weapon, it was only a matter of time before they overpowered him.

Quickly snagging his fallen bow from the ground, the Saiyan Prince's rage grew as his black, flame-like hair turned blonde and his coal-black eyes shifted to electric teal. "Quit screwing around, Kakarot! I don't have time to save you!" A blank expression crossed Goku's face before his hair changed colors and he freed himself. _Don't tell me the idiot forgot he could do that…_ Shouting over the noise, Vegeta ordered, "Join the fight, Kakarot!" _I've got some unfinished business to attend to…_ Goku nodded as his Prince flicked his hood back up, concealing his face once more.

Vegeta pressed onward towards his goal. There was less gunfire here, farther away from the action, but a stray rocket hit a statue. Growling at the cracked marble face of his enemy as he passed, the flame-haired teen slammed into a crowd of people. _I hate crowds…_ He groused to himself as he forced his way through the crowd, pushing and shoving until he could go no farther because of how tightly packed they were. Spotting an unguarded truck, the Saiyan Prince made his way to it and climbed up to get a better view.

_There are so many people…_ Vegeta thought as his trained eyes zeroed in on the line of white moving around between one mass of mixed colors and another. The high-pitched cries and terrified screams filled his ears, even from this distance. _Of course, that _lizard_ would hide behind children._ A familiar noise caused him to turn around as a Capital hovercraft flew overhead, dropping gold parachutes for its young citizens.

All of the children's hands reached towards the sky, hoping to get a gift. Staring at the parachutes as they slowly floated down to eagerly awaiting hands, Vegeta couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. _Something's wrong. This isn't the _lizard's_ usual style…_ "I got one!" a child yelled out and as his hands touched the floating object, it exploded violently, triggering all the other parachutes.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sorry for updating so late again. We had a friend over so he could do his laundry and I didn't want to be rude. Also, j****ust letting you guys know, I'll be posting two updates next Sunday afternoon since I've got a conference on Saturday and no computer access during it. Thank you so much for understanding.**

* * *

32

Slowly consciousness came back to him as the smoke cleared. Pushing himself off the ground, Vegeta wondered, _How'd I get down here? Oh yeah… the explosion must have knocked me off…_ On his feet again, the Prince surveyed the damage as he began to walk forward. "Medic!" Vegeta bellowed, unleashing his Legendary powers. Black, flame-like hair changed to golden blonde, the high widows-peaks stiffing as coal-black eyes became electric teal orbs. "Medics! I've got wounded over here!" He bellowed again, this time several people dressed in olive green with a white patch bearing a red cross on their arms came running.

He kept walking, even as swarms of people began to move in to help the wounded and dying. _If you think killing these children will stop me, Freeza, you're wrong._ '_Vegeta stop!_' Pausing to ask Bulma what she was talking about, Vegeta glared at the medic kneeling next to a child a few yards away as a second explosion happened. Thrown back by the force of it, the Prince could feel that his coat was on fire but couldn't do anything about it as black smoke blotted out the sun and he fell into darkness.

* * *

_A Saiyan with black, flame-like hair leaned against a doorway, his deep voice chuckling, _'Come on, son. The dishes can wait.'_ Vegeta stared at the man, his onyx eyes wide as he whispered, _'Dad? You're alive!' 'Of course I'm alive, boy. Now get your tail in here. If you're going to be King of All Saiyans one day, you'll need to learn everything you can from me.' _Nodding as he walked away from the sink, drying his hands on a towel, he almost passed his father when the elder Vegeta stopped him._ 'And where do towels belong, Vegeta?' 'Not in the living room.'_ The teen grumbled, wading the towel up and tossing it onto the counter; all the way across the dining room._

_Sitting as pretty as could be on the ruby red loveseat, Bulma smiled at him as he entered. Her blue hair was held back by a red headband and she wore black tights and a black long-sleeve shirt, over which she wore a mustard yellow vest with matching boots. _'Bulma? I didn't know you were here.' _A lovely pout appeared on her strawberry lips as she shot back,_ 'Oh? I could've _sworn_ that you would've smelled me coming into your freaking house.' 'Bulma!' _Panchy chided before turning back to Vegeta's mother,_ 'I'm so sorry, Karin. I honestly don't know what's gotten into her lately.'

_Karin brushed her straight, black hair behind her shoulder, chuckling lightly,_ 'It's ok, Panchy. Both of our kids are so strong-headed that conflict is inevitable.'_ Seeing that the only available seat was next to Bulma, he settled into the loveseat; brushing up against his Mate was unavoidable. Sniffing deeply, he let out a low growl,_ 'Why is the Weakling's stench on you, Woman?' 'Oh, so _now_ your nose works!'_ Bulma hissed, _'And it's none of your business anyway, Saiyan.' _Roughly grabbing her chin, onyx orbs glared at deep blue pools as he snarled,_ 'You being _my_ _Mate_ makes it my business, Woman. Now answer me!'_ Frightened by his aggressiveness, Bulma found herself frozen._

_Another growl, deeper than his, caused everyone to look at the source. The older Vegeta scowled at his son, _'What do you mean, '_my Mate_?'' 'Exactly what I said.'_ He shot back to his Father before sighing, _'It'll be easier to show you. Take off your vest, Woman.' _Bulma glared at him, snorting indignantly,_ 'No way!' I don't have time for this…_ He thought as he scowled, _'Either you do it or I will. Your choice.' _Grumbling under her breathe, Bulma unzipped her vest and shrugged it off._

'There. Ya happy?'_ Bulma groused, crossing her arms under her breasts._ Please listen…_ He begged mentally as he stared into her eyes, his expression softening as he whispered,_ 'Don't move; otherwise I'll tear it and that'll cause more problems.'_ Gently, ever so gently, he pulled the collar of her shirt aside to reveal his Mark to the adults._

_Despite his hesitation, he bravely met his father's gaze; and it was one of murder. A sudden movement outside the window caught his attention._ What is that?_ He wondered, rising to his feet; his father's anger forgotten. Everything started to click into place as he yelled, _'Get down!'_ The rocket smashed through the window as he threw himself over top of his Mate. Then the explosion happened…_

* * *

Gasping as he jolted upright, Vegeta glanced around the room; finding himself in what appears to be a makeshift hospital. Onyx orbs spying blue hair that could only belong to his Mate resting on her arms on the side of his bed, asleep. He rested his hand atop her head as he allowed her breathing to lull him back to sleep.

* * *

Vegeta slipped in and out of consciousness for the next three days before finally regaining enough strength to stay awake for more than a few minutes. Never leaving his side, Bulma was always there when he opened his eyes. "When'd you get here?" Vegeta's gravelly voice rasped as a Namkeian with his shaggy blonde hair trapped under a white knitted hat entered his field of vision. Sighing, Piccolo answered, "A couple of days ago; along with everyone else in leadership in 13. The fight was over as soon as those bombs were dropped. The Revolutionaries waltzed right in with no resistance. Figured you wanted to know that."

Staring at the older Winner's long face, the Saiyan Prince scowled, "There has to be more then what you're telling me, so spit it out." Something cold and slimy touched his arm, causing the flame-haired teen to bared his teeth as he jerked away. Roughly grabbing the retreating appendage, Dende hissed, "Stop that! This stuff is expensive. Which is probably why it's working so well." Vegeta rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath, "Just hurry it up, Magic Man."

Unable to fight the small smile, Piccolo's face softened slightly but it still did not quite reach his eyes, "Everyone felt it; mooks, Capitalists, and Revolutionaries alike. No one wanted to fight after that, apparently, not even Freeza put up a fight." A black eyebrow quirked up at that, "That's not the lizard's usual style…" Looking at all three faces, Vegeta knew that something bad had happened and no one wanted to be the one to tell him, "Bulma, what's wrong?" _Please don't let it be Nappa…_ Teary blue eyes gazed into onyx orbs, her strawberry lips quivering as she spoke, "There were no survivors, Vegeta."

Vegeta blinked, his mind slowly processing this information. "I sent those medics to their deaths…" He whispered to himself, "I didn't know about the secondary bombs… how could I?" Stopping the teen before he could break down farther, the blonde Winner rested a hand on his blanket-covered foot, saying calmly, "Hey, hey. Look at me, boy." When Vegeta complied, Piccolo continued, "They knew what could happen. Those medics volunteered to go into a war zone without weapons. Don't let their deaths be in vain… Remember who the real enemy in."

Nodding sharply, his determination returning twofold as the young Prince clung to his Sensei's words. _I will always remember who my enemy is._ "Good." The older Namekain nodded, "Get some rest. I'm sure Krillin will come get you tomorrow to show you to your room." With that, both the former Winner and the healer left the two teens alone. Worried about his Mate, Vegeta asked, "Are you ok, Woman?" "Other than a few scrapes and scratches from the sewers, I'm alright. You're the one that scared us." Bulma answered tiredly.

Gently cupping her milky cheek, the Prince studied the dark circles under her vibrant blue eyes, his gravelly voice rumbling, "Why did you tell me to stop before the second explosion?" Deep blue pools held onyx orbs as she explained, "Teinshinhan managed to hack into the airwaves again, showing what was happening as the Revolutionaries were marching on Freeza's mansion. And that first explosion looked too much like a device that Chiaotzu had described to me one time." "Oh?" Vegeta was intrigued, "So who would've had the Dwarf to make such a thing?" Bulma shrugged, still keeping eye contact, "I don't know. Considering how few parachutes were dropped, it's safe to say that she didn't get started on them until after me and Raditz had left. Chiaotzu's amazing but even she can only do so much."

"Interesting…" Vegeta muttered as he released his Mate and laid back, "So Scar-Face still thinks he's in control, how hilarious…" Bulma stood up, stating, "I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" Pulled from his thoughts, the Saiyan teen's stomach rumbled at the mention of food, "You know what I like, Woman." Rolling her eyes, Bulma sighed, "Oh come on, you'll eat anything." "Exactly." Vegeta smirked, shouting as the blue-haired teen walked out the door, "And bring Nappa with you!" '_As you… …wish, Milord._'

* * *

Bringing back three trays of food, Bulma had found help to carry the Prince's meal to him. "Nappa! Bardock!" Vegeta exclaimed as his bald guardian and the spiky-haired captain entered the room, followed by Goku. Quickly setting down the tray he was carrying, the mountain of a Saiyan wrapped his Prince up into a bone-crushing hug, "I was so worried about you, Vegeta!" Tapping Nappa's shoulder, signaling for him to let go, the flame-haired teen coughed, "It's good to see you too, Nappa. What happened to you two after we… left?" The word felt like acid in his throat and tasted like bile on his tongue. _If anything had happened to them…_

Nappa shrugged as he sat down, "Well, we waited. After Bardock had gathered his strength again, we decided to strike out and see if we could find some Revolutionaries or medics." "Luckily the apartment owners had stuff that fit us," Bardock interjected. Nodding, the bald, mustached Saiyan continued, "Yeah, so we disguised ourselves then hit the streets, looking for friendlies. We came across a squad of mooks first but they were more than willing to desert Freeza and join our side." A small grin appeared on Bardock's lips as he retied his blood-red band around his head, "We managed to '_capture_' four enemy squads before finally meeting up with the main group."

As he was listening to their story, Vegeta was scarfing down his food to Bulma's slight disgust. "Do you have to eat so fast? And messily too?" Quirking a single black eyebrow up at his blue-haired Mate, the Saiyan Prince scowled, "Oh, I'm sorry. I always seem to forget my manners when I HAVEN'T EATEN IN SIX FREAKING DAYS!" Tears welled up in her pretty blue eyes as Bulma stared at her food, whispering with barely any volume, "I didn't know…" Vegeta sighed, rubbing a hand down his angler face before apologizing, "I know. I shouldn't have yelled at you." _I'm sorry, Bulma._ '_Apology accepted…_' Bulma whispered back across the Bond but her demeanor didn't change.

Reluctantly pushing the food aside, the flame-haired teen reached out and hauled his Mate into the bed with him. "What's wrong, Woman? Your emotions are a mess but I can tell you're mad at me." He said, rubbing his nose against her Mark. Her body responding to her Mate being so close, Bulma couldn't help the dreamy sigh that escaped her lips, "Freeza's not dead… you said you'd kill him." "And I will," Vegeta purred into her ear, the tip of his tongue dashing out to ghost the shell of it, "when the time is right. Three nights from now, we _will_ become full-Mates." Gasping at his words, her voice full of hope, "Promise?" "I promise." _And a Prince always keeps his promises._


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm back from the conference! Here's two chapters as promised. Thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave reviews telling me about your favorite part.**

* * *

33

The tiny Escort led his Winners through the maze of rooms, hallways, and stairs to a bedroom. It was a spacious room even with the huge ornate bed against the wall, easily seen as they walked in. Taking in the room, Vegeta found that he liked the gold accents on the cream-colored walls. Several violet chairs were scattered about the room; two were around a small, rich mahogany table with a decanter filled with an amber liquid and glasses atop it, while the others were situated by the massive windows and dresser.

Finally giving the bed a closer inspection, Vegeta found that the foot and headboards were covered with ruby red velvet. The quilt was of the finest materials and had an interesting pattern of interlocking circles in shades of blue against a cream background that had yellowed with age. A large rug in the center of the room covered most of the dark, hardwood floor. It was ornate like everything else in the room, black in color with small specks of white scattered about to give the illusion of a galaxy and in the very center, almost as large as the rug itself, was the Saiyan Royal Crest in blood-red crimson.

Breaking the silence, Krillin pressed his index fingers together nervously, "I hope you like it. We found records that said this was the room your father was always given when he stayed here." Gently rubbing the tiny man's bald head, his voice thick with emotion, Vegeta said, "It's perfect, Baldy. Thank you…" "Aha ha. Well, I'd better get going. Eighteen doesn't like being here, especially alone. If you guys need anything just holler, I'm sure somebody will come running." Krillin chuckled as he excused himself.

Vegeta stretched, reaching his arms above his head, before turning to Bulma, "I'm going to see what kind of food they've got here. Be back soon." Shaking her head, the other teen rolled her blue eyes, "You're _always_ hungry, Vegeta." Quickly smooching her milky cheek, he laughed, "I'm just _'Saiyan'_." "Haha. Very funny." Bulma quipped back, turning around to find the Vegeta had already left.

* * *

Vegeta had to rely on his nose to lead him back towards the more used living areas. His normally quiet footsteps echoed off the white marble floor and walls, causing him to grind his teeth as his hand slid over the smooth, black banister. Passing two guards without even glancing at them, the Saiyan Prince followed the smell of old paper and leather. _The _lizard's_ library… What was the name of that book I saw last time? Official Saiyan Handbook. Now, where is it…_ Just as he had begun to skim over the titles his stomach growled. _Right, should probably find food first…_

A few rooms over, he found a small-ish dining room with a round table that had a circle cut out of the middle of it. _Twenty chairs? This must have been where the lizard held meetings over food…_ Sliding his rough hand along the smooth tops of the intricately carved chair backs, the Saiyan Prince meandered his way over to the windows to see what kind of view Freeza once had.

Outside, the manicured landscape where his parents first met, where his Father had proposed to his Mother, and where he and Bulma had their first dance was covered in a blanket of pure white snow. And in the distance, as clear as day to his Saiyan eyes, was a building with foggy glass walls. What struck the teen as odd was the number of guards around what looks to be an unoccupied greenhouse. _So _that's_ where they're hiding him…_

* * *

The snow crunched softly under his feet, leaving a trail from the mansion towards the greenhouse as he marched. As the teen approached, a guard moved to stand in his way, holding out his hand as he said, "No one is allowed in, sir." Quirking a black eyebrow up at the idiot dumb enough to get in his way, Vegeta hissed lowly, "I don't care _who_ gave you those orders, warrior; but I am Prince Vegeta and I have some things to say to that _lizard_ you're guarding before I kill him tomorrow. Now, let. Me. In."

"Let 'em in, boys." An old voice cackled from a few yards away. Vegeta turned to find the white-bearded warrior leaning on his walking stick, dressed in a black coat with white fur in the hood and around the zipper, his signature red sunglasses still in place. A slight smile caused his mustache to shift as Roshi added, "He's got more of a right to what's in there then any of us do." Reluctantly, the guards stepped aside and let the teenage Saiyan Prince enter the greenhouse.

* * *

_It's so warm…_ Vegeta thought as he stepped into what he assumed was Freeza's private getaway. Fighting the urge to sneeze as his sensitive Saiyan nose was filled with the smell of dozens of rose bushes, he glanced around to take in the pops of color against the green bushes. A blue rose, nearly the same color as Bulma's hair, caught his attention. Carefully plucking the flower from its home, the teen was surprised to find that it had no thorns on its stem. "Interesting, isn't it?" The high-pitched, whiny voice of his enemy sounded far too close to the Saiyan Prince.

Coal-black eyes snapped up, locking eyes with Freeza. _How could I forget that _he _was in here?_ Vegeta wondered, glaring at the short murderer as he walked around a fountain towards the teen. Freeza continued, "Blue is a versatile color, but purple has always been my favorite. Your father planted that bush many years ago. The day he found out your mother was pregnant, if I'm not mistaken." A short, wet cough interrupted the lizard-like President, forcing him to sit down on the edge of the fountain, "I've never been able to kill it, no matter how hard I tried. Eventually, I gave up on getting rid of it and just let it be."

Quickly glancing at the door where two stoic guards stood, red eyes narrowed at them before returning to his guest, "I'm afraid our time together will be short, Vegeta; so I'll be quick. Even though there is much I would like to say. To start, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for the loss of so many medics. It's a shame. So much bloodshed for no reason. Surely even you could see that the Game was over by that point, Vegeta. I was ready to issue an official surrender, had it typed up and everything when they dropped those parachutes."

"Only cowards hide behind children!" Vegeta snarled, struggling to keep from destroying the rose in his hand. Shrugging, the murder dressed in a fine linen, amethyst dressing gown held his favorite plaything's heated gaze, "You know I'm not above killing _anybody_, Vegeta; children or otherwise. I've killed plenty in my time, you monkeys always were my favorites, but I never killed without a _reason_."

Another wet, hacking cough interrupted his words, forcing Freeza to pull out a crimson cloth to wipe the blood from his lips. "I admit," Freeza frowned at his next words, "it was a brilliant move on Paragus's part. Everyone thought I had sent those parachutes to kill my own peoples' helpless children… It turned everyone against me. My own guards forced me to kill them before they could return the favor."

Forcing himself to hold those dangerously gleaming red eyes, the teen ground his teeth together, "My Woman said it aired live. And you're telling me that you didn't do it?" A wicked grin stretched across his purple lips as Freeza cackled, "Paragus is a particularly savage monkey, isn't he? I'm sure he wasn't going after those medics but… these things do _happen_ in war. We were both fools for taking so long to figure out his endgame."

Vegeta tried to keep his anger and confusion hidden, but apparently he did not do it very well since the platinum-haired man's smile grew. "Don't you see, Vegeta? He let the Capital and the Regions destroy each other. And who better to pick up the pieces then the so-called '_leader_' of the Revolution? Make no mistake, Prince; he intends to take my place now. All while I've been watching you," Freeze pointed to the teenaged Saiyan and then himself, "and you've been watching me. Paragus has played us _both_ for fools."

"I don't believe you. You're nothing but a liar." The Saiyan Prince hissed, his empty hand slashing through the thick, humid air. True hurt flickered across the older male's pale, round face before it disappeared as he smirked, "My dear Vegeta, I thought we agreed to never lie to each other." The annoying guard from earlier chose that moment to step in before Vegeta could ask Freeza about anything else. Growling as he followed the guard out, the teen hissed, "Enjoy your last night on Ee-arth, _lizard_." "Perhaps your lovely Mate could join me?!" Freeza called out to his plaything's retreating back.

The only thing that kept the flame-haired teen from attacking the dethroned President was the spiky-haired Saiyan pinning him to the wall of the entryway between the warmth of the greenhouse and the cold outside air. "Vegeta, stop. Don't give him the satisfaction of seeing that he got to you." Bardock spoke calmly even as he held an elbow to his Prince's throat. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Vegeta forced himself to relax. When Bardock felt the teen relax, he pulled away and opened the door to the outside, "Come on, my Prince. Your Mate is waiting for you." The softly crunching snow under his feet soothed Vegeta's chaotic mind as he mulled over Freeza's words.

Finally finding his voice as they entered the mansion, the teen wondered, "Why were you there?" Bardock paused at the bottom of a staircase, sighing, "When Master Roshi told me he let you into the greenhouse, I knew that something was bound to happen and those guards wouldn't be able to stop you if you didn't want them too. I happened to run into Bulma on my way to you." Laying a hand on the older Saiyan's arm, Vegeta murmured, "Thanks… I'll find my way from here…"


	34. Chapter 34

34

Vegeta took his time getting back to his room while he processed everything that's happened over the past week and a half. Twirling the thorn-less rose in between his fingertips, the flame-haired teen nearly ran into someone. Snapped out of his thoughts, the Saiyan Prince lashed out, "Watch where you're going, Triclops!" "You were the one who almost ran into me," Tien stated, irritated as he turned to fully face Vegeta.

The tiny, pale woman in Tienshinhan's muscular arms looked as if she had been crying, with her dark eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. Vegeta felt a pang of hurt in his chest at the sight of how upset the Dwarf had been, his voice soft and quiet, "The parachutes were yours, weren't they?" Nodding as she buried her face into her partner's chiseled chest, Chiaotzu clung to him like a child, "I'm sorry! I killed them!" "Shh…" Tien soothed, beginning to bounce her up and down like one would a child, "You didn't know he would use them… It's ok…"

Slowly her sobs became soft hiccups and when Vegeta felt that the strange woman had calmed down enough, he spoke, "I am not upset with you, Dwarf. If anything, I'm impressed with your invention since it would have many uses in hunting. But those deaths were _not_ your fault. You have no blood on your hands from this war. No matter what anyone tells you, including yourself. Morn the dead but do not blame yourself."

"I'm going to take Chiaotzu back to the room so she can rest. See you around, Vegeta." Tien bowed his head before quickly moving past the teen. Watching the tall, broad, bald man disappear around a corner, Vegeta shook his head. _Those two just need to get married already… Everyone can see how much Triclops cares for the Dwarf…_

* * *

Having to rely on his nose and the Bond, Vegeta found his way back to his room where a worried Bulma was waiting. "Where were you? I thought you had just gone looking for food." The blue-haired teen wondered, her arms crossed in anger. He hoped the rose would pacify his fiery Mate, offering it to her as he replied, his deep, gravelly voice lacking his usual confidence, "I found Freeza and we talked. I hate to say it, but that lizard confirmed everything I already knew."

A gentle smile graced her strawberry lips as Bulma took the outstretched rose, gushing as she lifted it to her nose, "It's lovely, Vegeta. Thank you." Placing her gift into a crystal vase, she asked, "What did you two talk about?" A firm scowl set in as Vegeta crossed his arms, not really wanting to talk about it but knowing he had to because his Mate wouldn't drop the subject, "He told me that my Father planted the bush your rose came from on the day he found out my Mother was pregnant with me. And that no matter what he did, it wouldn't die."

"Sounds like a certain Saiyan Prince I know." She giggled, causing him to shake his head, his scowl faltering for a second before he continued, "Then he offered his condolences for the dead medics. Going about how he doesn't '_kill_ _without_ _a_ _reason_' and the parachutes weren't his. But then the lizard said something odd… that Scar-Face was going to take his place… I've been racking my brain trying to understand what Freeza meant by that but I'm coming up blank."

Humming in thought, the blue-haired inventor tapped the side of her pale, milky face with her index finger, "Maybe Paragus will become President? Or do you think Freeza meant something else?" "That's just it," Vegeta sighed as he slid into a violet chair, "I don't know. My mind is a mess now that I have nothing to focus on. Nothing to drive me forward… Nothing to keep me sane…" The last sentence he whispered so softly, Bulma almost didn't hear him. Almost.

Boldly stepping forward, Bulma sat down in her Mate's lap with her legs hanging over the armrest as she held his perfect, angler face in her hands, "Yes, you do, Vegeta. You have me. And you promised me yesterday that in three days we would become full-Mates. If you back out on me, so help me… nughff!" Rough, dry lips pressed and moved against soft, supple ones as Vegeta threaded a hand into to his Mate's blue locks, cradling her head. His tongue swiped across her lips, requesting entrance which Bulma gladly gave.

They sat like that, their tongues locked in an ancient dance for some time. Whining as he pulled back, Vegeta panted, "Stop… I can't… not now." "Can't what?" Bulma asked, a sultry smirk on those gorgeous strawberry lips as her clear blue eyes became half-lidded. Something between a snarl and a whine came from him as he ground out, "Get off." Pretending to think about it, Bulma smirked, "Umm… No."

Vegeta unleashed a roar, his hair changing colors as he pinned his playful Mate to the rug. Easily holding both her hands above her head with one hand, he began to run his free hand over her soft, heart-shaped face. Electric teal orbs stared into clear blue pools as his hand left her face to skim over her body. "You should know better than to play games with me, my Mate," Vegeta growled seductively, his tongue flicking out to taste the shell of her ear.

When his hand fisted her shirt, Bulma's eyes flew wide open as panic set in and she began to struggle, "Vegeta! Stop! Please, Vegeta! Please…" His grip tightened, stopping her pathetic squirming with a sharp warning growl, "Enough, Woman. I have no intention of Mating you tonight, nor will I force you." Blinking back the tears that had started to form, the blue-haired teen couldn't help the crack in her voice, "Then what…" "You played with me and now I'm playing with you, Woman. Turnabout is fair game, after all." The blond, flame-haired Prince whispered, his breath hot against her lips.

Just when she thought he was going to kiss her again, he pulled away. One second she was staring up into her Mate's teal eyes and the next, she wasn't. Blinking, Bulma sat up and expected to find Vegeta back in his chair with a smug smirk on his face. The soft click of the door closing made a deep-seated fear rise within the normally fearless teen. "If this is your twisted idea of a game, Veggie; so help me!" The blue-haired teen shouted through the door as she stood up.

Jiggling the doorknob, trying to get it open, Bulma found that while it turned, something was keeping the door from opening. "Vegeta Saiyan!" Bulma screeched, thumping a fist against the door, "Open this door right now!" _Stop yelling, Woman. Or else I will leave you here._ She could tell how much he meant his words as his frustration flashed across the Bond. '_Fine_._ Why'd you… …lock me in…_'

An odd sadness reached her as he spoke, _It's not safe for you to be near me right now… I will send someone to let you out but do _not_ come looking for me. I'll see you in the morning, Bulma._ '_That_ _still doesn't…_' _I was ready to _force_ you to complete the Bond… just like I was the night of the Quarter Quench announcement. For us to be together… alone… I do not know what I would do to you…_ '_You_ _don't want… …to hurt me… Ok then, I… ...think there are... ...some couches in... ...the library…_' _Already there. Nappa should let you out soon._ '_Goodnight,_ _Vegeta…_' _Goodnight, Bulma._


	35. Chapter 35

35

A cool hand on his arm caused the Prince to lash out, thinking it was an attacker. "Whoa. Easy there, 'Gete's!" A bubbly voice chuckled as Vegeta's arm hit a solid mass. Squinting at the harsh, early morning light as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the flame-haired teen grumbled, "Why are you here, Kakarot?" Goku beamed a smile that made the other Saiyan close his eyes in fear of being blinded, "Bulma asked me to get you. Paragus is having some kinda powwow in the dining room next door with all the Winners."

"Let's go," Vegeta grunted, rising from the couch that was his bed for the night. _Not that I got much sleep anyway…_ _And I still don't know what to do about Scar-Face…_

* * *

Everybody turned to stare at the two Saiyans as they entered the room. Surprised to see the last remaining Winners from Region 2, Vegeta walked up to the older Saiyans dressed in burgundy; honestly expecting them to attack him. "Relax, Prince. We are friends now." Broly chuckled, flashing a wicked grin with his shark-like teeth. Pushing her long bangs out of the way, Kale gave the teen a shy smile, "Sorry about what happened… We were just following orders."

Before Vegeta could say anything, Paragus asked everyone to have a seat. Vegeta made note that Scar-Face was directly across from him with the others sitting in order, clockwise from Paragus; the twins' Seventeen and Eighteen, Gine, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Bulma on his right. While on his left was Piccolo, Kale, Broly, and Tienshinhan with Chiaotzu in his lap next to Paragus. Twelve Winners and one puppet occupied the thirteen chairs around the table.

Clearing his throat, the one-eyed Saiyan rested his closed fists on the table, "I'm sure you all are wondering why I called you all here this morning. Firstly, as Winners, I thought you all should be the first to know that I have decided to take on the burden of power by becoming the Interim President of Ee-arth." Nearly spitting his spiked coffee out, Piccolo coughed, asking, "Any idea how long your '_interim'_ Presidency is going to last?" "No, but it's obvious that the populous is too emotional and heated to think clearly right now. When the time is right, I will declare that an election is to be held." Paragus replied smoothly.

_You've had that speech planned for months…_ Vegeta thought as everything started to click into place. Now wise to his puppet's true motives, the Saiyan Prince focused on schooling his face into an unreadable mask as the new President continued on. "But I did not call you here to only tell you that. We are going to have a symbolic vote on what to do next. Freeza will be executed this afternoon and hundreds of his lackeys will follow in the coming weeks. But," He held up a finger, "I propose another way."

"And what other way is that?" Gine wondered, she had no reason to trust this man and it was evident in her tone. Pride boosting his words, Paragus smirked, "A thirst for blood is hard to quench, especially for us Saiyans. So I propose that we have a symbolic Dragon Games. No one can abstain and a majority of seven will pass it." Scoffing at his words, Eighteen could barely contain her laughter, "You? You really want to have a Dragon Game with what's _left_ of the Capital's children? You've got to be joking."

As calm as ever, Paragus's smirk stayed firmly in place as he replied, "On the contrary, I'm quite serious." "Is this one of Shenron's ideas?" Tien questioned suspiciously. Seemingly ready for these questions, the one-eyed Saiyan said, "It is mine. This will balance the people's desire for blood and death with the least loss of life. Cast your votes."

Being the first to speak, Gine nearly shouted, "No! This is _exactly_ why we started this Revolution in the first place." "Well, I think it's perfectly reasonable. Most of my '_fans_' had kids… I vote yes." The blonde Winner from Region 7 stated with her raven-haired twin chiming in, "I'm with ya, Sis. Yes." A nervous look in her coal-black eyes, Kale played with a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, whispering, "No." Slapping a beefy hand on his Region partner's shoulder, Broly chuckled, "You've got to learn to speak up, Kale. But I vote yes. Let them get a taste of their own medicine."

Chi-Chi shook her head, frowning, "No. I nearly drowned and I'm not about to subject another child to that experience." Patting his broad shoulder, Chiaotzu whispered into Tien's ear. "You're sure?" At her nod, the bald inventor announced, "Me and Chiaotzu vote no. We need to stop thinking of each other as enemies." Two pairs of coal-black eyes locked gazes, one smirking while the other was unreadable. "Three for, five against. All that's left is Goku, and the Winners from 12."

_I can't vote yes… but if I vote no then he won't trust me enough to let his guard down for me to kill him._ Vegeta struggled with what to do for a split second before coming to a decision. Glaring into those cold, dead eyes, the proud, stubborn Prince growled out, "I kill Freeza." A small grin appeared as Paragus bowed his head slightly, "As if I could stop you." "Then I vote yes. For my parents." Worried looks passed between the three remaining Winners, which Vegeta met with pleading eyes.

Still unsure as to why her Mate would vote yes, Bulma reached out to Vegeta through the Bond only to find him closed off to her. Shrugging, the blue-haired teen voted, "I'm with my Mate." "Same here. I vote with 'Gete's." Goku added, earning him an elbow to the gut from his Mate. Sighing, the Namekian shook his head, "I'm with the Prince. Don't ask me why." "That makes it seven for and five against. The vote carries." Paragus sounded positively giddy and was all but rubbing his hands together, "Wonderful. I'll announce both my Interim Presidency and the Dragon Games tonight after Freeza's execution. You're dismissed."

* * *

Quickly slipping away before anyone could ask any him questions, Vegeta knew he had a few hours to himself before Nail was to help him get ready for Freeza's execution ceremony. Locking himself in his room, he spent the time training and preparing himself mentally until someone knocked on his door.

"What?" He snarled, wrenching the door open to reveal a platinum-haired Namekian, his goatee freshly dyed purple and neon green and was wearing a dark purple shirt with a white collar and bright white pants. "It's good to see you too, Vegeta." Nail drawled, entering as the flame-haired Saiyan stepped aside. Slipping into his royal blue spandex battle suit, Vegeta sighed, "I miss Selypa…" "I know." Nail agreed, holding out his chest plate but this time is had two muted crimson shoulder guards. While the Prince put the chest plate on, the Designer pulled out something new to add to his suit.

Admiring his new armor, the Saiyan scowled, "Not that I hate it, but what's the deal with these things?" Nail affixed the last piece as he explained, "Selypa wanted her Prince to have a set of ceremonial armor for your eventual coronation… I thought it would be appropriate, given the circumstances. Oh, I almost forgot." Quickly hiding his unused deathberry pill under the collar of his suit before putting on his white gloves, Vegeta studied his new cape. It was royal blue on the outside but the inside, facing his body, was crimson.

Nail returned with his bow and a side quiver holding a single arrow, "Here. Tienshinhan made this. He said to tell you that he put a special flare on it last night." _'Special flare,' huh?_ "Thank you. You may go see to my Mate's preparations." Vegeta said, dismissing the Designer. Reminding the Namekian as he left, "Make sure the Woman looks like a Queen." "As if I would do anything else, Prince." The platinum-haired man smirked as he closed the door.

Quickly laying his weapon on the bed, the black, flame-haired teen emptied the quiver and began to inspect it. Turning it this way and that as he ran his calloused hands over every surface, Vegeta felt an odd bump on the outside of the quiver where it would rest against his leg. _Very clever, Triclops. Very clever. I'll leave it hidden for now, in case I can't get it to go back…_ A sharp rap on his door let the Prince know that his bald guardian was waiting on him and that it was time to go. _With no small amount of luck, I'll have killed _two_ murderers on this day…_


	36. Chapter 36

36

"I can't believe I'm back here again." The Saiyan Prince scowled, flicking his bow up and down to give him something to do. Nappa pulled at his armor, shifting it to a more comfortable place with the added weight of the golden shoulder guards, a sad, wistful smile on his mustached face, "Yeah… it's been twelve years to the day since your father, my King, died."

Bardock, dressed in his black armor now with green shoulder guards, slapped his friend's arm, scolding him, "Our Little Prince has enough on his mind right now. This was not the time to tell him that." "I needed to know." Vegeta barked as Raditz joined their little group, dressed in black with black armor with brown accents and shoulder guards. The tall Saiyan with long, shaggy black hair crossed his arms, grunting, "It's time, my Prince."

Slowly walking out of the Training Center as war drums began to sound, Vegeta slid his impassive mask with his patented scowl in place as he emerged into the late afternoon sun. Flanked by Nappa on his right, Bardock on his left, and Raditz behind him; forming a diamond, the teen kept his gaze straight ahead. The same stands that were normally packed with enthusiastic Capitalists, were now packed to the brim with everyone from the Capital and Revolutionaries from every Region.

Behind the drums stood four men deep lines of a hundred warriors hailing from every Region. As Paragus walked out onto the balcony that Freeza always stood on, the warriors began to fall into formation behind the Lost Prince and his guards. Stationed on the perimeter of the circular plaza were twenty-six guards, two from each Region and they were all dressed in black. Vegeta's guards stayed back with the line of other guards, the warriors staying behind the line as the Saiyan Prince continued on; his pace never slowing or missing a beat.

Standing in a semi-circle with plenty of space for Vegeta to pass through, were the remaining Winners. Vegeta vaguely noted their placement, with the five Winners from Regions 2 and 4 on his right while the six Winners from Regions 3,7, and 12 were on his left. But the teen kept his eyes locked onto the platinum-haired man in the purple and silver pinstriped suit, who was tied to a concrete poll and somehow he still managed to have a smug grin on his purple lips.

Broly and Kale were glaring at the bound man; the tall Saiyan male wearing nothing but a short-sleeve scarlet shirt with white pants while his Region partner was dressed in a scarlet coat with black pants. Beside them stood Goku, dressed in a navy shirt under an orange vest paired with orange pants held up by a navy sash; holding hands with his Mate who had on a purple dress with an orange kerchief tied over her shoulders. While Gine looked nearly identical to her Mate, except her armor had no shoulder guards and teal accents instead of green.

Tienshinhan held Chiaotzu and both wore green jackets with a white circle holding a strange black emblem over their hearts. His black jacket standing out next to them just as much as his denim jeans, the raven-haired Seventeen clenched his fists as his icy blue eyes glared a hole into Freeze's skull. Eighteen wasn't much better with a blue mini-skirt over black tights and a tight black shirt, the only thing she had on to combat the chilly air was a sleeveless, crop-top denim jacket with a red ribbon embroidered on a pocket just like her brother.

Sparing a quick glance, Vegeta saw that Piccolo was dressed like Nail except with purple pants instead of white. But what nearly stopped him in his tracks was Bulma. She was in a long crimson dress, fluttering slightly as the wind caught it, with her blue hair down and braided out of her face so everyone could see her clear blue eyes. A shimmering indigo sheer cape attached to her neck and wrists, flowing gracefully to the ground. On the back of her cape was a very faint dark gray outline in the shape of a chatterdee with its wings outstretched.

Inky black eyes met clear blues pools for a second as he passed his blue-haired Mate. Vegeta could feel her worry and confusion because of him not letting her feel him through the Bond. _Can't worry about Her right now. Gotta focus on the matters at hand…_ Sliding his eyes back to his old enemy, the flame-haired Prince finally came to a stop at the very center of the circular plaza as the drums ceased.

Dramatically spreading his arms while clad in dark green pants, a matching dress shirt, and a white jacket, Paragus addressed that crowd, his voice loud and commanding, "Welcome! Today is the first day of the new Ee-arth! Because today, here on the Competitors Boulevard, all of Ee-arth will watch, not simply a mere spectacle but the ushering in of a new era of freedom!"

Paragus lowered his hands, looking down at Vegeta as he spoke, "Today, the _greatest_ warrior of the Revolution will fire the shot to end, not only this war but all wars. May his arrow signal the end of tyranny everywhere and the beginning of a new era. Prince Vegeta, I pray that your aim is as true as your heart is pure." A poorly concealed smile appeared on the one-eyed Saiyan's face as he spread his arms out again after he had finished his speech.

Slowly, methodically, Vegeta set his feet and drew his single arrow from the quiver hanging from his hip. Drawing it back, the teen stared down the shaft at Freeza. Coal-black orbs met bright red ones as Freeza stood tall and defiant, even in the face of certain death. Almost as if he had read Vegeta's mind and already knew his plan.

Flicking his eyes past Freeza, up at the balcony, Vegeta smirked as he quickly raised his bow and fired. Shocked gasps echoed in his ears, an evil grin on his lips as his puppet dropped to his knees and fell from the balcony to the cold stone below. Freeza began to cackle gleefully, blood pooling in his mouth as he started to sing, "_Peaceful young people with fire on their houses, Thousands of voices all silenced like mouses, Watching these cowards bow to their new King, These are just a few of my favorite things._"

Vegeta reached for the bump he had discovered earlier, easily pushing it through a disguised hole. Pulling the hidden tube out, he flicked it, causing the arrow to extend as his target was singing. Cold, fiery eyes stared into deranged red ones as the bowstring slipped through his fingers a second time. The laughter stopped, the murderer's face went blank as he rasped out, "If I had any regret for the countless, horrific deaths that I've caused, it's that I'm dying…" Then the light left his red eyes as Vegeta watched, a triumphant smirk on his lips as his parents' murderer finally paid for his crimes.

The guards began to rush forward, obviously intent on arresting the black, flame-haired teen. Vegeta turned to face his fate, bow at his side when Bulma was suddenly pushed into his arms. "What?" He grunted as he saw the Winners staring down the guards, all posed and ready to fight. Even Chiaotzu was on her feet to protect him. Piccolo snapped back from his place beside Nappa, "If you think we were just going to let them take you, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought, boy."

Slowly, everyone not from Region 13 began to turn and force them back; away from Vegeta. _Why…_ '_Because_ _you're their… …Prince. They chose… …to follow you… Not him._' "Ahem." Vegeta glanced over his shoulder to find that Shenron had been the one to sneak up on him. The former Game Master, still in his emerald jacket over a tan shirt, motioned with his head, "Come with me, Prince." Not waiting to see if the stubborn Saiyan was following him, Shenron made his way to open door near Paragus's body.

"Vegeta, no," Bulma begged, clutching the edges of his armor. Pulling his blue-haired Mate tightly against him, murmuring into her silky hair, "I have too. I love you, Bulma. I always have and I always will. Watch over this for me." He passed his weapon to her before drawing her into a heated kiss.

Opening himself to the Bond again, Vegeta poured all of his love and desire out for his Mate to feel. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, forcing back a whine, the Prince pulled out his deathberry pill and pressed it into her soft hand, _In case anything happens…_ '_Nothing's gonna happen…_' _But in case it does… _'_It_ _won't…_' _Then hold onto it anyway._ Once he was sure Bulma wouldn't argue with him anymore, Vegeta turned and followed after the strange man.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Shenron led Vegeta down several dimly lit passageways for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was not even ten minutes. Shoving a heavy, charcoal grey door aside, the former Game Master's deep baritone rumbled, "Wait here. I'll let the others know that you're safe." "But why? You could just as easily have me killed in secret down here." Vegeta wondered. He could never read the strange man but for some odd reason, the teen knew that he could trust him.

A deep chuckle echoed off the stone walls of the massive room as Shenron replied, "You never disappoint, Prince Vegeta. But I've got to go do damage control. The entire country just watched you kill two Presidents and people will want answers." Crossing his arms, Vegeta scowled, "They weren't Presidents, they were tyrants." "I'll make sure to tell the Region leaders that. Just be patient, I'm sure your Mate will come to see you soon." The dark brown-haired man with strange red eyes smiled, closing the door behind him.

Left to his own devices, the teenaged Saiyan finally glanced around the room he would most likely be calling home for some unknown amount of time. A skylight far above let very little light through, and what light did manage to get through was tinted yellow from decades worth of grime. There was a long, wide set of polished sandstone steps leading… somewhere.

Not feeling adventurous, Vegeta stepped closer to a metal placard at the bottom of the stairs. _'Abandon all hope of mercy. President Chilled has no time for mercy, much less monkeys._'_ This must've been Chilled's execution chambers…_ He mused as he removed his armor. Setting it down on the bottom step, Vegeta did what he typically does when he has nothing to do and energy to burn; train.

* * *

Hours passed. Forced to remove his battle suit for fear of passing out from the heat, the young Prince sat with his back against the cool wall, panting heavily. _Where is that Dragon? He said he'd send Bulma here…_ The sound of the door opening caused his eyes to snap open to see who had come to visit him. "Vegeta?" A gravelly voice called out as a bald man in black and gold armor entered cautiously. "What are you doing here, Nappa?" The teen hissed. _I don't want Nappa. I want my Woman._

Venturing farther in, the bald, mountain of a Saiyan left the door open, grunting, "Get dressed, my Prince. Your presence is required." Vegeta shrugged, getting up to put his battle suit and armor on because if Nappa could tell him why he already would've. Once he was ready, the teen followed his eerily silent guardian through more dim hallways; each one brighter than the last.

* * *

In a small, bright room situated around a long, rectangular table sat Shenron, the eleven Winners, and eleven leaders from the Regions. "Welcome, Prince Vegeta." The former Game Master greeted, gesturing to the empty chair across from him, "Please, have a seat." Once the teen was comfortable, the strange man continued, "I'm sure you're wondering why we're all here…" "Just get on with it, Dragon." Vegeta snapped, scowling, "I know everyone in this room is tired of formalities, so get to the point already."

"As you wish, Prince." Shenron relented, bowing his head slightly, "To be frank, the fate of Ee-arth must be decided tonight. I was able to put off the announcement of the new President until morning but only because Paragus had not told anyone besides those in this room that he was taking the title. 13 has no leader so I will be casting a vote in their stead. This is a free election. If any of you feel like you are a good, capable leader then now is the time to make your case."

Everyone stayed silent, trying to decide whether or not they should speak. Breaking the silence, the Saiyan Prince asked, "I see no leader from 12. Are you telling me that my home is not important enough to be invited to this secret meeting, Dragon?" "Quite the contrary, Prince. Even after what happened today, the people of Region 12 still call you their leader. That is the _only_ reason you are here tonight, Vegeta." Shenron answered, a small grin on his face.

Turles growled, "It's easy to see that we've already made our decision on who to vote for, so let's get on with it. I've got a hot one waiting for me." "Meal or female?" Broly smirked, a feral grin showcasing his shark-like teeth. "Both." The spiky-haired Saiyan chuckled. Slamming a fist on the table, Vegeta snarled, "Enough! I don't care _what_ you're doing later. Let's just get this over with." An all-knowing look flickered in those strange, trustworthy red eyes, "As you wish, Prince. Region 1 will start the vote and Winners will follow after their Region leader. You may cast your vote for the next leader of Ee-arth."

A large man wearing a hat with two horns on it spoke gruffly, "I vote for Prince Vegeta." _Wait, what? _"As do I." Turles stated, Broly and Kale casting their votes for him as well. A small man, almost shorter then Krillin, with huge, bug-like eyes and high-pitched voice was next, "D'ah, Vegeta's got my vote." "Same here." Tien agreed, his tiny partner squealing and nodding in affirmation.

Up next was Region 4's leader, Mr. Popo, sighing, "Out of all you maggots, he's the least worthless." "As if I could vote for anybody else but my Best Buddy." Goku beamed, his smile reaching his coal-black eyes. Chi-Chi held her Mate's hand as she spoke, "I agree with my husband and Mate." "You've always been my choice, my Prince." Gine added with a grin as big and as bright as her son's.

"Yarrr! I cast my lot with Vegeta." A muscled man whose bright orange hair was trapped under a black bandana. Beside him sat a petit woman, her dark blue hair tied up with a red bow, her voice quiet and demur, "I vote for The Lost Prince. Aaa, achoo!" Her hair changed to dirty blonde and her voice changed into a rougher version, "Me too!" _Strange. I've never known a Saiyan to do that…_ '_She's not a… Saiyan. It's just… …something she's always… …done._' _Interesting…_

A man with poufy, curly black hair, dressed in a maroon shirt that did little to hide his chest hair exclaimed, "I back PRRRINCEEEE VEEEGGTTAAA!" "Give it up, Mark. We all know you've never wrestled." Eighteen rolled her eyes at her Region leader's antics, adding, "You got me out, Princy. Of course, I'm with you." "I couldn't've said it better myself, Sis." The raven-haired twin chuckled.

Roshi spoke up, his face unreadable behind his red sunglasses, "You've led us this far, young man. I see no reason for you to stop now." Another tiny man, actually smaller than Krillin, with a bald, sunburnt head and beady, narrow eyes and voice that reminded Vegeta of Freeza voted next, "I, Garlic Jr., side with the arrogant Saiyan Prince." Beside the tiny man sat a rotund man in a yellow shirt and denim overalls with round glasses, "I vote for Vegeta." "I agree." The young, brown-haired man said, silently clapping his hands together.

Before Vegeta could speak a word, Shenron explained, "Since no one has voted for another, am I correct in assuming that you both vote for Vegeta as well?" Piccolo chuckled, "Of course I'd back the boy. I've been in his corner from the beginning." Ever elegant with her words, Bulma looked straight at Vegeta and answered with both her melodious voice and the Bond, "_Always._" "Well then," The former Game Master clasped his hands together, "I vote for the Prince as well. By unanimous vote, Prince Vegeta Saiyan is the new President of Ee-arth. I can meet with you tomorrow to go over how the press conference is going to look like if you'd like, Prince." Nodding, Vegeta let everything just soak in, "In the library, an hour before the conference. Until then, I say we get some sleep."


	38. Chapter 38

38

Vegeta walked his blue-haired Mate back to their room, neither speaking as he tried to understand what had just happened. "Why me?" His deep, gravelly voice rasped as they reached their destination. Opening the door, Bulma took the flame-haired teen's hand and dragging him inside, "Because we all thought you're the best one for the job. Everyone has either seen what you can do firsthand or has heard about your exploits from them."

Chuckling lightly as she poured him a glass of water, Bulma added, "Besides, you know as well as I do that you weren't about to bow down to anyone else and having the country divided kinda defeats the purpose for the war we just fought." Gratefully accepting the glass, Vegeta grunted, "But that still doesn't explain why I'm not locked up in a cell somewhere for killing Scar-Face." "Maybe because of the crowds?" She suggested as she slid into a chair opposite him.

"Maybe…" Vegeta mused, "but unlikely. That Dragon's whole plan might've been to make me President from the beginning." _Almost as if he's granting me a wish…_ "Why would he do that?" Bulma wondered, obvious confusion etched onto her pale face. Smirking at the rare sight, he shook his head, "Dragon's been on our side the whole time. Remember the pocket watch he had at the Winner's Ball? It had the Royal Crest hidden on it. And he has backed my every move and decision, even before I defeated Scar-Face in one-on-one combat."

Slowly shaking her head, the blue-haired teen said, "But that just doesn't make any sense…" "Oh, but it does." The Prince rumbled, "Dragon's a kingmaker. Most likely, he always has been. That strange serpent has been orchestrating this specific outcome since he became Game Master." Glancing at the clock resting on the massive dresser, Vegeta rose to his feet, "It's late and you should rest, Woman."

Bulma stood with him, starting to protest when he pounced; sweeping her into a passionate kiss. Whining as he broke away from her sweet lips, Vegeta rested his forehead against her's and whispered into the air between them, "Even being this close is too dangerous, Bulma. One more night… One more night…" _I can survive one more night…_ "One. And don't you even _think_ about flaking on me tomorrow night." Clear blue eyes glared up into inky black orbs, trying to convey her love and frustration to the stubborn Saiyan. "As if I ever could, Woman." Vegeta chuckled, a deep, rumbling noise from his chest that warmed her heart as he pulled away. _Good night, my Mate._ '_Good_ _night, Veggie…_'

* * *

_This couch is even more uncomfortable than last night._ The black, flame-haired teen griped to himself as he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable and failing. Eventually, in the wee hours of the morning, Vegeta found the sleep that had been eluding him all night.

* * *

_Vegeta stood beside his Father, who was seated on a white marble throne. Behind them hung a three hundred-foot crimson tapestry bearing the Royal Crest in gold thread. To the left of his Father's throne was a smaller one, carved out of ash wood, where the ever graceful Karin sat. On his Father's right were two empty thrones, the larger one next to the King was carved from a single juniper tree while the smaller one was made from the wood of an acacia tree._

_Noticing that he was in his ceremonial armor, the young Prince was about to ask what was going on until he saw the crowd that was packed into the throne room. At the very front sat a curly, blond-haired woman in an aquamarine dress dabbing at her eyes to keep her tears from making her makeup run. Suddenly, the great doors opened and Vegeta struggled to remember how to breathe._

_With her blue hair standing out against her white dress, Bulma and her father made their way towards the royal family. _Our Pre-Mating Ceremony?_ Vegeta gasped at the demur smile gracing his Mate's strawberry lips. When they finally reached the steps, he quickly went to take Bulma from her father and led her up the steps to stand before the King._

_King Vegeta rose when the soon-to-be Mates were in position, his deep voice booming throughout the large room, "We are gathered here to witness my son, Vegeta the Third, along with his Chosen, Bulma Briefs, make their Declarations." Gently holding her soft hands, Vegeta stared into Bulma's clear blue eyes as he Declared, "I, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans; take you, Bulma Briefs, to be my Mate. Now and forever, protecting you, providing for you and our offspring. I promise you, Woman; there will never be another Queen at my side for as long as I live." Bulma bravely held those emotional, inky black pools as she Declared, "I, Bulma Briefs, take you, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans; to be my Mate. Now and forever, nursing your wounds, tending to you and the offspring you will give me. And I promise to rule with honor until your heir is of age, should you fall while protecting your family."_

_With that, the pair turned to face the crowd and raised their interlaced right and left hands up before thumping a fist over their hearts and raising it above their head, spreading their fingers out in the Saiyan Salute as they promised themselves and their family to their people. "Kneel, Prince Vegeta." His Father ordered, rising from his throne once more. Turning to face his King, Vegeta let go of his Mate's hand and eloquently dropped to one knee; his onyx eyes staring up at his Father._

_Kneeling before his son, King Vegeta lifted his turquoise pendant and placed it around Vegeta's neck. A small smile graced the King's face as he announced, "Arise, Vegeta, King of All Saiyans." Slowly, gracefully, the younger Vegeta stood and faced the crowds once more. The entire hall erupted into cheers and shouts of 'A'oo! A'oo! A'oo!'_

* * *

A wide grin appeared on his sharp, angler face as he slept. Until he rolled off the couch. "Oomph!" Vegeta scowled, having just woken himself up from a very pleasant dream. "Another nightmare, 'Gete's?" A bubbly voice suddenly asked. Glaring up at the lower-class, spiky-haired Saiyan, the Prince's scowl deepened, "What are you doing here, Kakarot?" Goku plopped down onto the couch across from Vegeta, his ever-present grin in place as he shrugged, "Bulma asked me to make sure you were awake. Your conference thingy starts in like, two hours."

"Noted," Vegeta grunted as he sat down on the couch he's called bed the past two nights. Suddenly Goku's cheeks turned red, quickly looking away as he mumbled, "Umm, 'Gete's? What kinda dream were you having?" Glancing down, the flame-haired teen came to despise the fact that his battle suit was spandex, opting to answer his friend's question before thinking of unpleasant things to get this embarrassment to disappear, "Mine and the Woman's Pre-Mating Ceremony. My parents were there and my Father crowned me King of All Saiyans." "So that's why you were smiling." The other Saiyan exclaimed, adding, "You should do it more often. Makes you seem less mad."

All he got was a non-committal grunt from Vegeta, who was more focused on ridding himself of his 'issue.' Desperate to focus on anything else but the Woman his mind kept drifting back to, Vegeta wondered, "What happened at that meeting last night? What was discussed before I arrived?" Shrugging, Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "Shenron said not to tell you…" A sharp warning growl escaped the Prince, overriding any order the other Saiyan teen had received. "Ok, fine. But you can't tell Cheech I told you, she might not let me mate with her for who knows how long." "Get on with it, Kakarot!"

Shaking his head, Goku sighed, "We talked about what to do to you for killing Paragus. Only no one wanted to do anything. Then someone, the pirate guy I think, suggested that we let the new President decide and that brought up the fact that with Paragus dead, we had no one to act as President. That's when Bulma suggested you and everybody agreed." "They do realize that they elected a murderer, right?" Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms over his muscular chest as he glared at a bookshelf off to the side.

A light chuckle brought the Saiyan Prince's attention back, "Yeah, but we understood the reasons behind them. The girl from your first Game was to end her suffering, the same with Zarbon. Goz died because of your reflexes but you told Kale to run. And I mean; yeah, you killed during the war but which of us didn't? Freezer was a tyrant and got what he deserved. Turns out Paragus was no better, Tien and Chiaotzu made sure we knew that."

"That still doesn't explain why they chose me?" Vegeta mumbled quietly. "I don't know 'bout anyone else, 'Gete's." Goku grinned as he stood up, "But you're the best one for the job in my opinion. Plus, who better to make sure mine and Chi-Chi's kids don't grow up like we did then my Best Buddy?" With that said, the spiky-haired Saiyan left his Prince to think on what they had talked about. _Wait a second!_ Vegeta's coal-black eyes snapped up, _Kakarot's Mate is pregnant already?!_

* * *

An hour later, with his body finally back under control, the flame-haired Prince scowled at the Game Master, "It's about time you showed up, Dragon. Start talking." Sighing as he lowered himself onto the couch opposite the stubborn Saiyan, Shenron began explaining, "At the press conference no one will get to ask questions simply because this is not up for debate right now. In a few years, we can hold a _true_ election once Ee-arth is back on its feet. Pretty much all you'll have to do, Prince Vegeta, is follow Kai's lead and swear to protect all citizens of Ee-arth equally. Think you can do that?"

"Of course I can!" The teen snapped, adding, "I want to be crowned King of All Saiyans. Freeza is dead, so now is the time for me to claim my Father's title." Shenron chuckled lightly at the young Prince's outburst, "As if I expected anything else. Selypa made sure that the Saiyan Royal Crowns were safely hidden away after your last Parade. Your guardian has already made all the arrangements necessary for your Coronation since his family was the Royal Vizier back in Vegeta-sai." Vegeta nodded sharply, "Good. Now leave, I've got to get ready." "As you wish, Prince Vegeta."


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry so late in posting, had to work early today and just got home. There's only three more chapters after this and I can't wait for ya'll to read it! Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

39

Dressed in his ceremonial armor, Vegeta stood out starkly against all the black and navy blue. Standing next to him was Bulma, in a long-sleeved, aquamarine dress with her distinctive blue hair left down. All the guards stationed around were Saiyans while Nappa, Bardock, and Raditz were up on the balcony with their Prince. The remaining Winners stood along the back, careful of the new crimson banners shifting in the wind.

A short, pudgy man walked out, his salt and pepper hair pulled tight against his skull by a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Kai wore a black robe with gold trim over a red long-sleeved shirt and light blue pants. Addressing the crowd, the easily annoyed old man stepped forward to be in the natural amplification point, "Welcome. Today we will be swearing in a new President of Ee-arth. Please step forward, Prince Vegeta."

Gasps of shock rippled across the crowds as the flame-haired teen sauntered forward, each step controlled and oozing power. Facing the people, Vegeta waited for farther instructions because he had never seen a President be sworn in before. When Kai turned to face him, he did the same. "Raise your right hand." The rotund man ordered as he raised his hand. After the Prince had done so, Kai continued, "Repeat after me. I, Vegeta Saiyan, solemnly swear to protect and defend the rights of all Ee-arthians equally until I leave this office, whether by death or the will of the people."

_That's a lot to remember… good thing I'm not Kakarot._ Vegeta infused his deep, gravelly voice with his Legendary power, "I, Vegeta Saiyan, solemnly swear to protect and defend the rights of all Ee-arthians equally until I leave this office, whether by death or the will of the people." "You are now the President of Ee-arth, young Prince. Never forget where you came from and you will lead the people just fine." Kai North said, bowing his head to the teen before he turned and walked away.

Rushing to his Prince's side before he could move, Nappa spoke to the crowd, "Nothing could've made me prouder than for my Prince being made President; except this. You said many months ago that you would not take your Father's title until his murderer was dead. You have kept every promise, my Prince, and now it's my turn to finally fulfill one I made to your Father, my King, many years ago." The two Saiyans turned to face each other as the bald guardian continued, "Kneel, Prince Vegeta."

Eloquently dropping to one knee, his duel-colored cape flowing down his back like a waterfall as Vegeta kept his coal-black eyes on Nappa's mustached face. Motioning his friend and captain forward, the mountain of a Saiyan spoke once more, "By the power given to me by King Vegeta the Second, as Royal Vizier of Vegeta-sai and loyal to the house of Vegeta." Nappa took the King's turquoise pendent with a fire opal surrounded by ten jade rays from Bardock and lowered it onto his charge's shoulders, "I crown you, King Vegeta the Third. Arise Vegeta, King of All Saiyans."

Rising just as gracefully, the newly crowned King turned to face the crowd. Only to watch as every Saiyan knelt before him like a rippling wave. _Come here, Woman._ '_What? Why…_' _You are my Mate, that makes you my Queen. Now, come here..._ Elegant as always, Bulma came to stand at her Mate's side; still unsure as to why.

Vegeta turned to face his blue-haired Mate, making sure to project, "Bulma, even though we Mated in secret to savor what seemed like our last few months together, you have never left my side. Even imprisoned and under threat, you still fought back any way you could. Just like the Saiyan I know you to be at your very core. Kneel, Bulma." Carefully falling to her knees as her dress pooled around her, clear blue eyes stared up into inky black pools that swirled around like a galaxy.

Holding out a hand, the flame-haired King continued as Nappa presented to him the Queen's antique gold circlet which held a fire opal in its subtle triangle, "As King of All Saiyans; I, King Vegeta the Third, crown you, Bulma Briefs, as my Queen." Vegeta lowered his Mother's circlet onto his Mate's blue-haired head, offering her a hand as he announced, "Arise Bulma, Queen of All Saiyans." A dainty smile graced her strawberry lips as she slipped her left hand into his right one.

_Follow my lead._ '_Always._' Interlacing their hands together, Vegeta raised them above their heads as both teens thumped their free hand against their chest, thrusting them above their heads and opening them in the Saiyan Salute. "_Anata no tōchi wa iyashi o motarashi, anata no sōzokujin wa sensō no tame ni kunren suru kamo shiremasenga, kesshite sore o shirimasen!_" The Saiyans shouted as they Saluted their King and Queen before kneeling once more. '_What did they… say, Vegeta?_' _It's Saiyan, which roughly translates to 'Your reign brings healing, and your heir may train for war, but never know it.' It's the biggest blessing any Saiyan can give and every one of them just gave it to _us_…_

* * *

Everyone seemed to be avoiding the newly crowned Saiyan King like the plague after the ceremony. Not that he minded; he did have other things to worry about. Like Mating with Bulma that night and finally, _finally_ completing the Bond. _I'm honestly surprised that I haven't gone insane yet… but I can feel the weight of the Bond pressing on me more and more. It's suffocating…_ "Hey, Vegeta! Veeggeta!" "What, Nappa?" Vegeta snapped, just now seeing his bald guardian standing in front of him. _How long has he been standing there?_

"Come on, Vegeta. We've got to get you ready." Nappa's gruff tone brokered no room for argument. Shrugging as he got up from the desk in his new office, Vegeta thought, _He's hasn't used that tone since I was six…_ "Ready for _what_?" Not even looking back at his still so young charge, the mountain of a Saiyan had to fight to keep his smile out of his voice, "You're Mate, my Queen, is having a small feast in celebration of you being made President and being crowned King. And she specifically requested that you wear a fresh set of clothes."

Looking down, Vegeta could see a _tiny_ wrinkle that had formed from him sitting at his desk, going over mountains of papers since the ceremony earlier that morning. "I don't see anything wrong with what I'm wearing." The teen grumbled, fisting his hands at his side as he trailed after his guardian. _What am I, five?_

Nappa sighed as they reached Vegeta's room, "Look, I don't know what your Mate's up too. All I know is that she asked me to get you to change and to make sure you got to the party on time. Now hurry up, my King, because…" "A King is never late. Yeah, yeah, I know. Give me five minutes." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he stepped inside his room.

Laid out on the bed was a cobalt blue spandex shirt and pants, his ceremonial armor sitting beside it. A note was left on the table along with a rock glass filled half-way with an amber liquid and two pieces of fresh ice. Curiosity peaked, the Saiyan teen picked up the paper. It read, '_My_ _Mate made me promise to give you her last gifts when it was time. Please wear them with honor and dignity, my King. ― Toma._' At the bottom, clearly in a different person's handwriting was scribbled, '_PS: Remember to sip it, not down the whole thing in one go._' _So whatever the Woman's got planned the Drunk seems to think I need this… Eh, what's the harm?_

Picking up the glass, Vegeta took a sip and hissed as it set his mouth and senses aflame but not as bad as the first time he'd tried alcohol. Each sip became easier as he stripped out of the battle suit he'd been wearing for two days and redressed in his new suit. He had drank about half of his glass and decided to finish it later seeing as he would need a clear head for his Mate's feast.

While the spandex clung to him tightly, showcasing his well-defined muscles, it also felt roomier at the same time. _I'll never understand how Selypa did this stuff…_ Vegeta shook his head before sliding on his armor. His cape was still crimson on the inside but the outside was now the same cobalt blue as his suit. A pair of pure white gloves and boots completed the look. All he was missing was… _There. Now I'm ready._ Vegeta smirked at his image in the full-length mirror as his pendant rested against his chest.

_I wonder what _other_ changes the Legendary power makes to my body?_ Vegeta smirked at the thought as he walked to the door. _I might just have to find out…_ "Are you ready, my King?" Nappa asked as the teen stepped out. Crossing his arms, the flame-haired Saiyan scowled, "As ready as I'm going to be. Now, where is this blasted party the Woman decided to throw without my permission?" Nervously clearing his throat, the bald, mountain of a Saiyan said, "She requested that I not tell you… I think you're Mate was afraid that you would not come otherwise."

"Why would She worry about that? Just because I don't like parties doesn't mean that I wouldn't at least show up to eat." Vegeta replied, confused by his guardian's words. _Bulma's never been afraid to talk to me before… Come to think of it, I haven't seen Her all day. I haven't felt Her either… is She shutting me out?_ A heavy hand on his shoulder brought Vegeta out of his spiraling thoughts, Nappa's gravelly voice a soothing rumble, "Calm yourself, Vegeta. Bulma is under a lot of stress right now too, and Gine taught her how to control the Bond a little to ease both your minds today."

Vegeta was about to ask how he knew what he was thinking when Nappa let out a deep chuckle, "You always were an open book to me, my King. Even from the time you were born, the only people who knew you better than me were your parents." It was then that the teen realized that they were outside. "Nappa, why are we outside in the dead of winter?"

"Can you stop asking questions for just a few minutes, Vegeta?" The older Saiyan sighed, pleading, "Trust me for just a little while longer, my King, and everything will sense." A sharp grunt was all he got as an answer, but that was better than more questions. Nappa had run out of excuses and didn't need Vegeta to get any more suspicious about what was about to happen. Not after planning it for months in the middle of a war.


	40. Chapter 40

40

The greenhouse was nice and warm, it had to be for all of Freeza's roses. _I'm going to take out every single bush that doesn't have blue flowers. Hmm, maybe the Woman's mother could make use of this place… She was always planting things back home._ Vegeta mused as he followed Nappa farther in; not noticing that the rose bush near the door was missing several flowers.

It wasn't until the fountain where he'd had his last conversation with Freeza came into view that the teen noticed a handful of people. Ones that he called _friends_. Stopping in his tracks, Vegeta roughly jerked Nappa around to face him, growling, "_What_ is going on here? _Answer me_!" "It's your Pre-Mating Ceremony, Vegeta." Nappa replied calmly, unable to hide it anymore as his voice dropped to a whisper, "I _know_ you promised Bulma that you would become full-Mates tonight. There hasn't been a Saiyan King yet who hasn't had a Pre-Mating Ceremony and you aren't about to start now. So get up there, cause its happening. I've spent too much time planning this to let it all go to waste because of your stubbornness."

Floored by his usually gruff and reserved guardian, Vegeta breathed out softly, "You did this…_ for me_?" "Of course I did, Vegeta. You're not just my King, you're my friend. I've been planning this since we rescued her from Freeza." The older Saiyan grinned, resting a hand on his charge's back to push him forwards, "Now get up there, your Mate has waited long enough."

A foolish grin appeared on Vegeta's handsome face as he walked up the short aisle to his place in front of the fountain. Turning to face the small crowd, the flame-haired teen saw Goku and his Mate smiling brightly at him, behind them sat Bardock, Gine, Raditz, and Turles; all of which were ecstatic for their new King even if the two unMated males weren't showing it. Behind the Saiyan family sat a surprisingly sober Piccolo, Krillin was in his bedazzled gaudy orange jacket next to an obviously ticked off and embarrassed Eighteen. While Chiaotuz was as giddy as a schoolgirl from her spot on Tienshinhan's shoulders so she could actually see the ceremony.

On the other side of the aisle, Nail sat beside two empty seats with a small upturn of his lips; so small that unless you knew him well, you never would've known he was smiling. Roshi was next to the Namekian, without his red sunglasses, and beside him was Shenron. And behind them was the rag-tag film crew; Polunga, Oolong, Puur, and Larry.

As Nappa escorted Panchy Briefs to her seat Vegeta remembered something his Father had told him long ago. _'Now, Vegeta, when you find your Chosen and your Mating Day comes… You'll be the one to escort your Mother to her seat while I escort your Chosen's mother to her's; if we're both still alive anyway.' 'Of course, you'll both be alive!' That's what I said to you at the time, Dad. Little did I know how wrong I'd be… 'I'm not planning on dying anytime soon and neither is your Mother, but I need to tell you this just in case. If I'm not there the one you choose to give the Toast will escort your Chosen's mother and if your Mother isn't there… You'll have to walk alone.'_

Tears began to well-up in Vegeta's onyx eyes at the memory, _I can't cry… Not now!_ Blinking back the wetness that threatened to fall, he watched Nappa take his seat next to Goku… With two empty chairs beside him. _Wait a minute… did Nappa _really_ find pictures of Mom and Dad? I thought they'd all been destroyed…_ Soft clicking drew his glistening eyes up from his parents' seats. An inaudible gasp escaped the Saiyan as he stared at his Mate walking towards him.

Bulma was dressed in white from the top of her head to her feet. She wore a simple dress, nothing like what she'd been forced to wear for her Interview. It shimmered with each step, the six-foot-long train of fabric making no sound over the clicking of her high heels, while her pale, milky shoulders were covered by a net-like mesh. More white mesh was draped over her shoulders from where it attached to her hair beneath her circlet. If he'd thought Nail had done a good job on his Woman's hair before, Vegeta was beyond impressed now. No intricate braids today, only soft curls that bounced lightly with every step and only the barest touch of makeup. Bulma had no one to impress, everyone here had seen her at her worst in the thick of battle; so instead of looking like someone she's not, the blue-haired teen presented herself to her Mate as she was. As he had always seen her.

When Bulma and her father stopped at the end of the aisle, Vegeta stepped forward to take his Mate from her father. Once his part was done, Dr. Briefs quickly sat beside his wife. Leading her to where he had been standing, Vegeta couldn't help the rumbling purr in his chest that echoed across the Bond. _Mine._ Bulma laid her bouquet of blue roses on the edge of the fountain as she and the flame-haired teen turned to face each other and joined hands.

His deep, gravelly voice spoke first, as was tradition, "I, Vegeta, King of All Saiyans; take you, Bulma Briefs, as my Mate. Now and forever, protecting you, providing for you and our offspring. I promise you, Woman; there will never be another Queen at my side for as long as I live." A sweet smile graced her strawberry lips, clear blue eyes stared into inky black pools as she began to intone the Declaration Gine had taught her, "I, Bulma Briefs, take you, Vegeta, King of All Saiyans; to be my Mate. Now and forever, nursing your wounds, tending to you and the offspring you will give me. I promise that no other, king or otherwise, will ever hold my heart because it is no longer mine but yours, my King."

Turning to face the small group while still holding hands, the Mates thumped their free hands against their chest, raising them above their heads and opened their palms in the Saiyan Salute; pledging themselves and their future family to their people. Everyone clapped while the Saiyans, save Goku, began chanting as they pumped a fist into the air, "A'oo! A'oo! A'oo!"

_Finally! You're all _mine_ now, Woman._ '_I don't want… …to wait either… But not yet… …Nappa's gotta make… …the Toast first._' _Fine._ Vegeta made sure to not let a scowl appear, but it was hard as he and Bulma walked back up the short aisle. "Food's this way," Bulma said, dragging her Mate behind her easily. Whispering as he stared wide-eyed at the food tables filled to the brim, Vegeta wondered, "How did those even _fit_ in here?"

"I had Bardock and Raditz get rid of the purple rose bushes that were in here." Nappa chuckled at his King's opened mouth, "I made sure there was plenty of food because my King is not only Mating tonight, he was crowned this morning." "Let the feast begin!" Vegeta declared with hunger in his eyes but it was not a hunger for food, oh no; it was a far more _primal_ hunger. But he played his part well, the teen had learned how to act over the past few years. The only one who _truly _knew what was on his mind was his blue-haired Mate.

After most everyone had eaten their fill, Bardock's family did something strange. The oldest spiky-haired Saiyan picked up two spoons while his younger brother pulled out a wooden box as the oldest of his sons held an odd wooden triangle with strings on it against his chest while holding something that looked kind of like a bow. "I know we're not much, my King, but we would be honored to play '_The_ _King's Song_' for you and your Mate." Raditz stated, hopeful but unsure considering how long the flame-haired Saiyan has waited for this night.

Nodding his consent, Vegeta took his Mate in his arms and led her to the center of their feasting space, which was just large enough for one couple to dance. Quickly picking up her train, Bulma brought it up and slung it over her left shoulder to keep from tripping on it. Nappa handed his charge a short length of crimson ribbon already tied into a loop. Draping the ribbon over their hands, Vegeta twisted his right hand so they each had their own loop.

Turles kept the beat with the box he was sitting on while Bardock used his spoons to set the rhythm as Raditz played the music on his strange instrument. This time both teens knew what they were doing as the young King began to lead his Mate. _Remember, eyes on me._ He whispered through the Bond as they kept pace with the rhythm, hands and feet crossing and uncrossing. Clear blue eyes gazed lovingly into inky black depths as Bulma waited for the right moment to take the lead.

At Vegeta's smirk, she knew it was her turn and she took it. Pulling her unbound hand free, the blue-haired teen couldn't help but giggle as she began to spin and twirl around her Mate. Vegeta had no choice but to follow her lead, no matter how ridiculous or childish her moves seemed. Eventually, he found himself laughing along with her; a deep, rumbling laughter that brought smiles to everyone in attendance.

Roughly pulling his Mate back to him with the ribbon as Raditz played the final notes, Vegeta smoothed his mouth over the Mark he'd made at the junction of her neck and right shoulder in a cave so long ago. Prompting Bulma to do the same, he growled, _No biting. Save that for later._ '_You're_ _no fun…_' Bulma pouted as her mouth found the junction of his neck and right shoulder. As everyone clapped, Vegeta ran his nose up her neck, panting in her ear, "You did marvelously, Woman. Even better than last time." "I could say the same to you," Bulma whispered back.

Clearing his throat, Nappa's gravelly voice rumbled across the feasting area. Once he was sure that he had everyone's attention, the bald Saiyan raised his mug of wassail as he spoke, "To the Mates!" Gine and Chi-Chi handed the two teens a mug of their own as the others raised their mugs. "Vegeta, my King, may there be no better King or President than you. May you always have the strength to fight, the cunning to outwit your opponents, and the wisdom to lead our people well. Above all else, my King, may your offspring be fierce, yet kind; intelligent, yet brave; and may they never know of war. _Naganen no jinsei to ai_!"

"_Naganen no jinsei to ai_!" The Saiyans repeated as everyone but the two Mates thrust their mugs into the air before drinking. _Wait._ Vegeta ordered before Bulma could lift the mug into the air. '_What?_' Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he moved to loop their arms together so that they were interlocked, but drinking from their own mug. _Now we drink._ He purred, staring deeply into those clear blue pools as he lifted the warm cider to his lips.

Bulma held his intense gaze as she drank, wondering, '_Didn't_ _we do… …this at the… …New Year's Festival?_' _Yes… What you and no one but us Saiyans knew was that this gesture is reserved solely for the Royal Family to use for three reasons. One, to announce their Chosen at the first Feast after they accepted the gift._ '_That's_ _why you… …did it for… …the Festival, right?_' _Indeed. Secondly, it is used as a gesture of peace since only comrades and allies ever lock arms._ '_So_ _even at… …the Festival, you… …were trying to… …stop the Revolution…_' _I had been sneaking in subtle messages the whole time we were on that blasted Journey. The New Year's Festival was my last chance._ '_What's_ _the third… …reason?_' _To show that I trust and respect you as an equal and a warrior… In your own rights, anyway._

With nearly everything done, Vegeta was more than ready to get out of there and _finally_ Mate and Bond with his Woman. But before he could move, Bulma's mother walked up with a bouquet of blue roses, "Here, dear. Can't forget to toss the bouquet." "Of course not, Momma." Bulma smiled gently, taking the flowers from the blond woman. Turning her back to the four unmarried ladies, she threw the bundle of roses over her head. As everyone watched to see who would come out with the flowers, Vegeta saw his opportunity. Picking his Mate up and whisking her away in the blink of an eye, the impatient Saiyan fled towards the safety and privacy of his room.

Eighteen had a triumphant smirk as she stood with the bouquet in hand, her clothes a little out of sorts but not bad. A Saiyan whose spiky-hair was held back by a blood-red band stood beside his bald comrade, crossing his arms, "I'm surprised he hadn't left sooner." Nappa chuckled at his captain's words, "Oh, trust me, Bardock. If it wasn't for Bulma throwing her flowers, Vegeta would've taken off with her _with_ or _without_ a distraction. Our Queen's mother wished to keep a Capital tradition and I figured that it would suffice to cover their escape."


	41. Chapter 41

41

Kicking the door open with his foot, Vegeta rushed in; laying his blue-haired Mate on his bed before going back to close and lock the door. "Finally… You're _mine_. _All mine_…" He purred sensually as he slowly stalked towards his Mate. Fear flew across the Bond as Bulma scooted against the ruby headboard, her voice shaky and quiet, "Vegeta… you're scaring me…" _Minemineminemineminemine…_ "Mine." The flame-haired teen growled, grabbing her ankle and dragging her to him.

Rough lips crashed against smooth ones in a blistering, breath-taking kiss. Despite himself wanting to complete the Bond as quickly as possible, Vegeta was gentle since he did not want to hurt his Mate. When Bulma moaned against his lips, the Saiyan smirked proudly, running a gloved hand over her cheek. _Too much clothes… need contact…_ Pulling away, Vegeta growled at Bulma's whine, making a show of meticulously removing his white gloves one finger at a time.

Each glove dropped to the ground and with his hands free of barriers, he cupped her pale, milky cheeks and kissed her senseless. Smirking as he watched her chest heave, trying to get precious air into her lungs, Vegeta stepped back to take off his armor. His shirt quickly followed suit. "Hmm… I think you wish to see more?" The Saiyan King growled seductively, noticing her deep blue eyes were glued to his… 'wife-only region.' Bulma nodded dumbly, any fear she had was overtaken by desire, her pupils blown wide to take in every inch of the bronzed, muscular Saiyan standing before her.

Vegeta stripped the last vestige of clothing away, allowing his lovely Mate to drink him in. A predatory smirk stretched across his face, his onyx eyes gleaming in anticipation, "Unless you want me to rip that dress to shreds, I suggest you get rid of it." Feeling playful, Bulma smiled coyly, batting her eyelashes up at her gorgeous Mate, "Where's the fun in that, _Veggie_?" "_Now_, Woman!" He snarled with barely contained rage. Bulma had been producing that strange, sweet scent ever since their first kiss several minutes ago and it was driving him insane.

Scrambling to comply with his command, the blue-haired teen stood up and turned her back to him, "Can you unzip me, Princey?" Chuckling at the memory his brilliant Woman brought up, the flame-haired King replied, "Only because you're my Mate." Gently pulling the metal zipper down, Vegeta had to fight the growing urge to just rip the fabric off her body. _No… can't hurt Mate…_ The gentle swish of fabric brought him back to what was going on.

For the first time in their lives, both teens finally got to truly see each other. There was not a blemish on Bulma's perfect, milky skin, despite all the fights, torture, and war she had been through. Vegeta, on the other hand, had many scars; most were small and faded by time except for four. One that was over his heart was made by a whip, four jagged lines on his right shoulder and two lines straight across each of his thighs; one from the creatures in the sewers and the other from Zarbon's sword.

Bulma's fear was back full force as she stared at his body, nervously biting her lip. Lifting her chin, Vegeta forced those dazzling blue eyes to stare into his lust-filled ones, his deep, gravelly voice rumbling, "Easy, Woman… I have no intentions of hurting you. Offspring have been made this way for millennia, there is no reason to fear." "Yeah, but…" Tears started to form in her eyes, "Momma said that… it may hurt…" Swiftly silencing his blue-haired Mate with a bruising kiss, Vegeta began to slowly walk them back towards the bed.

Not wanting to ruin the warm, old quilt, he grabbed it and tossed it aside. With their tongues still locked in an ancient battle, Vegeta gently lowered Bulma onto the bed. _Nappa said it's best to keep Her distracted… and to make sure Mate's ready…_ Vegeta missed a beat as he recalled that embarrassing talk his guardian had with him not long before the Quarter Quench announcement, allowing Bulma the opportunity to take control of the kiss.

Skimming his calloused fingers over his Mate's lithe body, the flame-haired King bided his time waiting for her to relax. That strange sweet scent was quickly overpowering any rational thought as his hand drifted lower. _Mate ready… Wait no more…_ Vegeta growled, fighting against the instincts to take what he wants; no… _needs_. Harshly breaking the kiss, inky black orbs stared into clear blue pools as he panted, "_My_ _Mate… My Woman… My Bulma… _Please…" It was the '_please_' that did it as Bulma nodded, baring her neck to the Saiyan above her who never begs or even asks for help.

Vegeta's chest rumbled with a purr as he united with his blue-haired Mate, pausing to allow her to adjust. At her insistence, he began to move slowly, hesitantly so as not to harm her. Resting his head in the crook of her neck, Vegeta licked and mouthed her Mark. "Go ahead… place your mouth… where my Mark will be." He panted against her pale neck. Bulma found the junction of his neck and right shoulder, licking and mouthing the thick, corded muscles she found there and waited, unable to do anything but bask in the pleasure Vegeta was bringing her.

_Now!_ He growled across the Bond, biting her Mark again as his body stopped moving and his mind ceased. Bulma latched onto Vegeta to keep from screaming, her duller teeth tearing into his tan flesh with surprising ease, causing the iron tang of blood to fill her mouth from his wound. Slowly, his mind returned to him as Vegeta basked in the completed Bond.

Someone licking his shoulder made him open his eyes, _What are you doing, Woman?_ '_What_ _does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning your wound as best I can since _someone_ decided to use me as a pillow._' Blinking in shock, Vegeta abruptly pulled away, causing Bulma to groan, "You just spoke to me through the Bond." "Um, yeah. I've been doing that for a while now." Bulma rolled her eyes as she moved to get up and find a first-aid kit now that she was free to move. Vegeta followed his stubborn Mate towards the connected bathroom, "Didn't you hear it? There were no pauses!"

Bulma stopped in the doorway, a blue eyebrow arched up in confusion and hope, "Really? 'Cause that means…" "We're full-Mates!" Vegeta shouted, wrapping his arms around his Mate and began to spin in circles. Laughing at the silly grin on his face, she hated to stop him but she had too. "Vegeta, stop." Her warbling laughter made him pause in his celebration, "Put me down, please." "Why?" His joyous mood was gone, replaced by hurt, anger, and worry. "Nothing's wrong, Vegeta. I just really have to go to the bathroom." She sighed, '_I didn't mean to make you think…_' _You're fine, Bulma._ Vegeta reassured her as he let her down.

Following Bulma into the bathroom earned him an exasperated sigh, "Can't you leave me alone to pee in peace?" "For your _information_, Woman, _I_ was going to take a shower. And you can forget about an invitation to join me." Vegeta shot back, his tone harsh but the Bond told another story.

* * *

As they were drying off, Bulma wondered, "So do we get a week like Goku and Chi-Chi did or no?" Towel drying his hair, the Saiyan King sighed, "Sadly, no. Ee-arth is still in an uproar from the war, not to mention those from Region 13 who saw Scar-Face as their leader. A lot of what I do in the next few weeks will determine what kind of future our children will live in."

"Then let's make it a great one." Bulma smiled at him, her strawberry lips wide, showing her white teeth as her milky face lit up, clear blue eyes shining with hope. Pulling his Mate against him, Vegeta smiled down on her as he went in for a kiss. _With you by my side, anything is possible._


	42. Chapter 42

42

A small boy with light lavender hair trailed after the taller man, his black, flame-like hair making him seem taller. "Hey Dad, when did you know Mom was the One?" The boy asked, scrambling over rocks to keep up with his father. Chuckling at his son, Vegeta shifted their haul higher onto his shoulder, "That's a long story, boy. But… to answer your question, I guess I was twelve when I finally accepted the fact that I wanted the Woman to Choose me."

"But why? And why do you never call Mom, 'Mom?'" Trunks pressed, hoping he wouldn't push his temperamental father _too_ far this time. Anytime he asked these questions back home, Vegeta would bite his head off, yelling at him for asking such '_stupid_ _questions_' before taking the boy to go 'train.' Which mostly consisted of Trunks getting his non-existent tail handed to him, although he's been managing to land a few hits here recently.

Sighing as they finally reached the edge of the ruins of Region 12, the flame-haired Saiyan knew he couldn't ignore his son's questions this time, "Bulma is a true Saiyan; not in blood, but in spirit. I've been drawn to Her ever since we met on that train…" A wistful smile pulled at his lips as he recalled that day, "And while She is your Mother, the Woman was my Mate first and I refuse to call Her a common name."

The two hunters walked in silence through the ruins of the Seam. Vegeta had shown Trunks his childhood home a few years ago, what was left of it anyway. It was around that same time that he began to teach the young Prince how to hunt and survive in the wild, much to his Mate's chagrin. Sure, Trunks was learning history in school but his father wanted to make sure that the future Saiyan King knew more about his people's history then what was taught in school. So the Royal Family made a point to visit their home every year.

Bulma loved the season where the leaves changed colors and the air got a crispness to it, and always desiring to please his Mate, Vegeta would make plans to visit around this time of year. Besides, hunting is always the best at this time. Vegeta just hoped that he would not have to return to the Capital alone a few days from now.

Ever since his Mate became pregnant with Trunks basically right off the bat, both Royals knew that they wanted to keep the pregnancy and newborn as far away from the public for as long as possible. So Bulma gave birth to his son in the same bed they had made their little Princess in, cursing his head off as she cried against his chest while Dende calmly ordered her to push. Vegeta had never seen his Mate so tired, not even three nights spent in her dark hole of a lab wore her out like giving birth. Quite frankly, the only thing that had kept the weak Woman from hurting the Saiyan King during those times was him accessing his Legendary powers.

Turning into the Winner's Ward, the young half-Saiyan knew it would be ok to talk again. Nervous blue eyes glanced up at his intimidating Father's scowling face, "Hey, Dad?" "What, Trunks?" "I… I think I found my Chosen…" Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, giving the lavender-haired boy a side-eye, growling, "You're ten years old! You have a lifetime before making such an important decision." "You know what, just forget it!" Trunks huffed, crossing his arms and stomping towards the house with light cerulean walls.

"Oh no! You do _not_ get to talk that way to me and just walk away!" Vegeta roared, dropping the turkeys he had shot and the rabbits his son had snared, his bow and quiver ended up on the ground beside them. A surprised Trunks barely had time to turn around before his much bigger father barreled into him. Not even giving the ten-year-old a second to breathe, the flame-haired Saiyan pinned the boy to the ground.

Futilely struggling against the unmovable weight, Trunks did the one thing he had never done before; he panicked and kicked his father between the legs. Yelping in pain, Vegeta's grip loosened just enough for Trunks to wiggle out from under the enraged Saiyan. "You little…" Trunks dropped into a ready stance, fear radiating from every pour but he was a Saiyan and Saiyans don't back down, "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't know what else to do."

Laughter bubbled up and Vegeta let it loose, crying from laughing so much as he knelt on the ground clutching his 'Bulma region.' Cocking his head sideways, the lavender-haired Prince let his guard drop a fraction, wondering, "So you're not mad?" His laughter dying down, Vegeta managed to sit back on his heels, "Oh, oh no. I am absolutely _livid_. But, I must admit, that was a good move."

Before he could blink, Trunks was now bent over his Father's knee with his hands and feet easily held by one of Vegeta's. Tears were in his deep blue eyes as he glanced over his shoulder into electric teal orbs, sighing as he hung his head in defeat. There was no way Trunks could escape a Super Saiyan and he knew it.

'_Vegeta, what's going on? I thought we agreed to no training while on vacation._' _I know you felt where _your_ son just kicked me, Woman. He needs to pay the price for such stupidity._ Vegeta could feel Bulma's sigh through the Bond, '_Could you, I don't know, maybe try just _listening_ to him for once in his life?! Maybe this is the reason he has a hard time talking with you, have you ever thought of that?_' _Fine! We'll try it your way… We may be late with supper._ '_No_ _worries. Chi-Chi's here and the babies are still sleeping. Goku and Gohan are visiting Mr. Piccolo right now._'

Sighing as his hair shifted back to black, Vegeta let his son go, scowling at the shocked look on the boy's face, "Wipe that look off your face, boy. You can thank your Mother for saving your sorry hide from my Super Saiyan wrath. Now talk, what makes you think you've found your Chosen?" Excited that his father was actually willing to listen to him, Trunks started talking a mile a minute, "ShehasblackhairandblueeyesandpaleskinlikeMomand…"

"Whoa, slow down. Just because my Mate can follow you when you talk like that doesn't mean I can." Vegeta chuckled, scooting back to lean against the repaired fountain. Taking a deep breath, the half-Saiyan tried again, slower this time, "She has black hair and blue eyes and pale skin like Mom. She's kind and gentle and loves animals…" Vegeta listened to his son ramble on about this girl but there were two major pieces of information that he hadn't heard yet, "Trunks!"

The ramblings ceased as the boy stared at his father, lavender eyebrows furrowed in worry, "What?" "What's this girl's name?" Vegeta asked as he stood up, listening to the answer as he walked over to pick up his weapons and haul. "Mai Pilaf." Passing the rabbits off to their killer, Vegeta stated, "Your Mother gave me a cinnamon roll not long after we met. So tell me, why do you think this Mai is your Chosen?"

Trunks trailed after the King in silence for a minute before saying, "It was my first day back to school after Mom had Bra and I didn't have any extra snacks. The school only lets me get two trays, which is usually enough with my snacks. Mai noticed, I guess she heard my stomach or something, and got her second tray to give to me. We split the brownie, though." Opening the door to his home, Vegeta mused thoughtfully, "Then get to know her. Find out if this Mai is a warrioress worthy of being a Saiyan Queen like my Mate. When you figure that out, we'll talk about what to do next."

Nodding at his Dad, the ten-year-old quickly shifted gears when he saw his best friend's mom, "Aunt Chi-Chi! Look what I caught in my snares!" Always as graceful as a Princess, Chi-Chi took the rabbits shoved in her face to inspect them, "These look like they'll make for some good eating, Trunks." "Is Gohan here?" The boy smiled sweetly up at the raven-haired Winner. "Yes, he and Goku are over at Mr. Picco…lo's." Chi-Chi didn't even get to finish answering before Trunks was out the door.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at her flame-haired Mate, "I hope you brought home more than four rabbits." "Tch," Vegeta scoffed, holding out his turkeys, "as if I wouldn't provide for you, Woman." Gratefully taking the fowl from him, Bulma opened her mouth to thank him when a piercing cry sounded. Sighing, the blue-haired Queen pleaded with her Mate, "Can you go take care of Bra so me and Chi-Chi can get started on supper?" "If it will get her to be quiet for more than two minutes." Vegeta rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath as he climbed the stairs, "I swear her screeching is worse than Bulma's."

When he finally reached the nursery, across the hall from their bedroom, Vegeta was glad the screaming had stopped. Only to be annoyed by the whimpering coming from his little Princess. Gently picking the infant up from her crib, the proud Saiyan King began to bounce and soothe his blue-haired daughter who looks so much like his Mate.

But nothing was stopping her whimpers, not even his attempts at singing, so he just started talking with the hope that it would calm her down, "Did you have a nightmare, Princess? I get those too. And so does Mommy. One day, you'll learn about the Dragon Games and the Revolution that ended them. And I'll tell you about the grandparents you never got to meet because of that _lizard_; when you're old enough. We'll explain why we get them and why you shouldn't check on us when Mommy and I yell in the middle of the night. But do you know how I survive them and make them go away for a while?"

Bright blue eyes blinked slowly up at him. Vegeta smirked, _I've got her full attention…_ "I remember everyone that helped me along the way and everything they did for me and Mommy. I remember the people that died first, then I think about those that survived and the lives they have now. Uncle Kakarot and Aunt Chi-Chi have Gohan and Goten. Piccolo has a family. Krillin and Eighteen have a little girl named Marron. Mommy and I have you and Trunks…"

'_I didn't_ _know that you called me 'Mommy.'_' Scowling at being caught, Vegeta turned and glared at his playful Mate, _I'm only doing it until she can talk… How else is she supposed to learn her name for you?_ "She's asleep again. Good. Me and Cheech just fed them an hour ago, so they should be good 'til after supper." Bulma smiled softly at the sight of her Mate holding their sleeping child. As she turned, she whispered over her shoulder, just barely audible to his sensitive ears, "If you ever get tired of that game, I've got better ones to play."

* * *

_**And they lived happily ever after, to the end of their days...**_

_**Once her children were old enough, Bulma helped her father rebuild his company bigger and better then it was before his exile. The new Capsule Corp made sure that its life-saving inventions were free to the people of Ee-arth while selling ones that were not a necessity, a company has to make a profit after all.**_

_**Trunk's would eventually succeed his father as both President of Ee-arth and King of All Saiyans. He and Mai became Mates and had a son and two daughters.**_

_**Bra inherited more than just her mother's looks, taking over Capsule Corp when Bulma wished to step down and focus her other duties. The Saiyan Princess rejected every suiter except one; needless to say, she was ecstatic when Goten presented her with two turquoise bracelets.**_

_**The Saiyan King was one of Ee-arth's greatest Presidents, causing the people to reelect him time and time again. And when he stepped down after twenty-five years, the country mourned even as they voted his son into power. Vegeta loves to dote on his grandchildren but will deny it, red-faced and snarling, even as he hands them a gift.**_

_**The two Winners eventually left the Capital and returned to their home in Region 12, where they lived out the rest of their days in peace. All of their friends knew where Vegeta and Bulma had run off to and would come to visit from time to time, but would always leave with a full belly and a happy heart.**_

* * *

**That's All Folks! Thank you so much for reading! The ending was probably the hardest to write because I really didn't want it to end but, like all good stories (whether its a book, show, movie, anime, manga, or comic), it must come to a close. Again, thank you all for reading and I'll be posting more stories as time and work allow. _Tune in next time to NinjaCat263!_**


End file.
